Rise of the High Tyto
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Nyroc becomes the High Tyto of the Pure Ones, as Elanore is his betrothed is weakened. Taking bitter revenge, He overthrows Silverveil's Ruling family, the Perrin Royals, and the War has yet as through begun again for the Guardians and more involvement by the Owl Gods. When the rightful king of Tyto, by the name of Caspian, is found, will he take his throne? Will there be a War?
1. Chapter 1: Coup of Silverveil

Legend of the Guardians 4: Rise of the High Tyto

Chapter 1: Coup of Silverveil

Two weeks since the Battle of Eternal, all has been peaceful in the world. The Guardians have resolved Night Eternal and Mordecai, the Owl God of Darkness, has been sent back to hell. The sun is shining once again and the moon is bright white and full again. As the peace has been undisturbed for two weeks, all have been recovering and people who suffered moonblinking in Night Eternal have been treated. Ambala and Ga'Hoole have been taken back by their leaders and the Great Tree is still disposing of the Pure One banners and other assorted weapons.

However, since the Pure Ones have been defeated and their queen, Elanore Brix, has been severely beaten, but is still alive. Anyway, a new leader has risen in her place and promised her marriage. A young Barn Owl Prince, with the same scarlet eyes of their queen, has become the new Lord High Tyto. He is Nyroc, but he was once the son of Lord Coryn and Queen Liana and brother of Princess Amethyst. He was once known as Prince Coryn-Zayin, but since he has been turned evil, he refuses to be called by that name. People who have been executed, and are asked about, the higher ups say they "disappeared".

Nyroc has been working on his first attack and plans not to fail. He says to his Pure Ones that he is going to seek vengeance for what the kingdoms armies and the Guardians did to his lover and their queen, Elanore. He makes another unforgettable address before they take to the sky. Elanore, who is assisted by her guards, watches on from the balcony of her bedroom. Before being ushered back to bed, as she is still weakened by fatigue and her injuries are critical.

In Silverveil, the two remaining members of the Perrin Royals, King Lucas and his younger sister, Princess Maria are minding their own business when the army of Pure Ones attack. The Pure Ones came by the dozen. They are going to kill Maria and Lucas and take their kingdom, the usual Pure One coup. The two siblings won't let their kingdom fall to the Pure Ones as they lead their army in attack. The battle intensifies when both sides finally meet and being to fight.

Princess Maria Perrin, the seventeen year old Princess of Silverveil goes head to head with Nyroc as she courageously fights him. She has been trained for these sorts of things, as well as her brother and it is up to the siblings to defend their kingdom.

As the Pure Ones continue their bid for Silverveil, a game change happens. Nyroc grabs Maria and tosses her into the palace. She then is knocked unconscious from the blow she takes. King Lucas Perrin, the 21 year old King of Silverveil and Maria's elder brother, sees this and picks her up, carrying her in his talons as he no choice but to retreat. He remembers his deathbed promise he made to his father that he would protect his sister, no matter what happens.

He flies out of the kingdom with his head hung with shame, as he let his kingdom fall, as he swore that Pure Ones would never threaten his people. However, he has kept his sister safe, which is the important thing when it comes to what he promised.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, Queen Liana of Middle, the wife of Lord Coryn, is helping organise the celebration for the harvest festival. She is directing and overseeing all that goes on in the city centre. Then, when she is speaking to a member of the "Decoration Crew", the gong at the Southern Gate chimes. Liana sees an army on approach and she knows who they are. They are all staring as they enter the Ga'Hoole vicinity and Lucas lands, after placing his sister down. Liana goes to see if they are ok with the Medical Chaw and the others who are concerned.

Lord Coryn, who is in charge for the week, notices the commotion and wants to know what's going on. He is King of Ga'Hoole while Josh is in the Northern Kingdom looking for a boarding school for his eldest daughter, Sina, to attend and while Lydea, Queen of Ga'Hoole and North is at a Northern Council meeting. He flies up to Liana and she is speaking to Lucas, before he leaves with the Medical Chaw that is carrying his sister in a basket to take to the hospital.

"Liana, what is going on?" Coryn asks

"Silverveil has fallen." Liana replies


	2. Chapter 2: Myth or Real?

Chapter 2: Myth or Real?

Lucas remains by his sister's side as she is still unconscious. Liana comes to see him as she is concerned for Maria. Liana, Lucas and Maria know each other from their childhoods and had been apart since Liana turned 16. It has been 9 years since and she has seen how much they had changed. Lucas hadn't been the same since his father and mother died, a year before Liana even met Coryn when Middle was going to re-join the United Kingdoms of Owl. Maria was only eight when her parents died and Liana realises how much Maria had grown since then.

"How's she holding up?" Liana asks

"They said she is fine, but she will be out for a bit." Lucas replies

"How have been things?" She asks

"I have been coping I guess. Maria was only a kid when they killed our parents and she and I have learnt to defend for ourselves. I wish mum and dad had survived. Your dad became protective after that." He replies

"Remember the good old days. It was that long ago and now Maria is almost all grown up." She says

"I remember the good days. That was before we broke up I guess." He replies

The gong chimes and Liana knows that Josh is back and she will have to go see him. She then goes to the door and she is about to say something when he nods. Lucas understands what she has to do, since she is the wife of one of the Ga'Hoolian king (Josh) seconds in command. She then takes off to see Josh flying over the city centre. He is carrying Sina, as she still hasn't learnt to fly yet. She may have lost her baby feathers, but she has to wait a bit longer until she gets a bit bigger. He lands and places his daughter down. Barran comes with Pellimare and she runs up and hugs her father.

"Daddy!" Barran exclaims, as she had been staying with Coryn and Liana and without her sister, she got lonely as the Canner Triplets have to go to school.

Liana and Coryn land simultaneously and have to report all that has been going on, especially when it comes to the Silverveil Coup that occurred only a night ago. Josh tells his daughters to go play while he deals with political issues.

"What has been going on?" Josh asks

"Silverveil had fallen." Liana replies

"What?" Josh exclaims before he enquires "What happened. Are the royal family alive?"

"King Lucas and Princess Maria Perrin are still alive. They had retreated by force and some of their army followed them here. However, Princess Maria has been knocked into an unconscious state and she will be waking in the coming hour or two." Coryn replies

"We are holding parliament once Queen Liana arrives." Liana adds

"I guess that is my cue." A voice says

The look up and see that Lydea is flying overhead and she lands before them. She kisses Josh on the cheek and says something in Naya'va before she turns to Coryn and Liana.

"So, Silverveil had fallen. Who are the culprits? I have a pretty good idea of who it is." Lydea asks

"Lucas hasn't said who it was, since he only had a glance and had to retreat after five minutes just to save his sister." Liana says before she continues "He is pretty protective and brave for fighting his way to save his sister."

"We might as well get this meeting underway. Coryn, fetch Lucas please." Josh announces

Coryn flies off and the three others fly to the parliament. The Guardians assemble and Lucas stands in front of Josh and Lydea. Josh calls to order the Guardians and a hush comes across the room. Josh then asks for Lucas to share his story and what had happened the night before.

"Well, it was just a normal night for my sister and I. I was helping my sister with her studies and then the Pure Ones attacked." Lucas starts

Whispers and discussions start and Josh is trying to call order when all he hears is "Pure Ones? They were defeated two weeks ago." And also "Elanore would be dead by now and her general doesn't have enough power to lead the army".

"Would the Parliament please be quiet?" Josh hollers as all of the owls go quiet once again and then he looks toward Lucas and says "Please continue."

"It wasn't Elanore. Their leader went by a different name. His name was Nyroc and he attacked with the Pure One army and overthrew us." Lucas continues

"Nyroc? He can't be the Pure One leader. He sadly died along with Elanore." Coryn states

"How is that theory possible, Coryn? He isn't that sort of owl and I know he would do it, but he would want to. Nyroc would want to kill us for what we did to Elanore." Josh asks, doubting Coryn and the belief that Nyroc would kill himself, even though he would know that it would happen

"I would never say that my son would kill himself." Coryn says

They start to bicker about the topic and the rest use this as a cue for them to start to discuss the probability of Nyroc being dead or alive. Lydea isn't talking and decides to stop all of this as Josh has started to bicker like a pair of owlets.

"Quiet please!" Lydea says and they all are quiet again. She then speaks to Josh in a hush and they are bickering. All are looking at each other confused as their king and queen bicker like they are a Pure One against a Guardian. Then Coryn coughs and they finally notice and put on their professional attitude again.

"Right then. Sorry for that. Lydea and I were discussing the current situation." Josh says before he clears his throat and continues "Does anyone else, possibly a Canner, have any doubts on the situation."

This cues Liana as she then starts to speak "If the Pure Ones, especially my "deceased" son, have taken Silverveil and the proof is real and living, we shall not doubt the fact that they may have retuned." She says, encouraging Coryn to give her a "Is she serious" look

"Well, Elanore is dead and she cannot come back from the dead. The gods wouldn't allow such necromancy to happen. I sadly have to disagree with my colleague, Liana Canner, as her former son, Nyroc Canner, has not got the skill and whim to be fighting for his former lover, the late Queen Elanore Brix of the Pure Ones." Lydea says

"He has the Glaux-damn heart to fight for that prissy, scarlet eyed, Nyra doppelganger!" Lucas exclaims in anger as no one has been letting him explain his part of the story "That Nyroc Canner attacked my kingdom and overthrew me and attacked my sister. My sister, Maria could be fighting for her life and you all will not do anything as you all bicker and fight to see if what I saw was true."

"Lucas, we…" Liana starts

"I would never let my kingdom fall to the Pure Ones. I promised my father on his deathbed that I would protect and lead Silverveil as their king and to also keep my sister safe. I have broken one of those promises and by Glaux I would want to fix this." Lucas interrupts

"Alright then. If Lucas cannot keep his big beak shut I shall do one thing to solve this. I will send the Search and Rescue chaw to St. Aegolius. That is where they would have to be based since we destroyed their base in the Beaks and if they will find something, they will report it to us by the next moon." Josh says as he bangs the gavel "This hearing is dismissed."

The Search and Rescue Chaw leave Ga'Hoole an hour later and Lucas isn't really pleased, but at least they are getting somewhere in the case. He returns to his sister's side as she has started to stir, tossing around and talking in her sleep. She will wake up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Nyroc's Elanore

Chapter 3: Nyroc's Elanore

Two weeks ago, Elanore and the Pure Ones were fighting three different battles that made up the Battle of Eternal. She was fighting Coryn, Nyroc, who was once Coryn-Zayin's, father before she was wounded. Then that battle was fought against Nyroc and Coryn, and then came a new player, Liana. The said owl was stabbed by her son while he made the hasty retreat with Elanore. Unbeknownst to them, Mordecai was defeated by Lydea. They had realised when the world went into eclipse.

Now, almost three weeks on, Queen Elanore lies fatigued and ridden with her wounds from that day. Her pain is horrid as she had to endure times when someone pushed down on her cuts and gashes. The delicate Barn Owl is merely covered in bandage for most of her body. Her betrothed and saviour from that horrid event, Nyroc wants to take revenge for what happened to the "Bloody Rose of St. Aegolius". He wears a crown upon his head and he would fight and kill all who stands in his way.

Nyroc sits in his throne room, staring over the setting sun as he was rudely awoken, but couldn't go back to sleep. He is thinking of how he will make his next move. Silverveil has General Morin and his wife and Vice-General, Celia, ruling over it. He refused to be in Silverveil as he wants to stay by Elanore's side. As he sits on the perch, he then has a thought about what he will get Elanore for her nineteenth birthday. His 18th will be in a number of months' time, but he wants to marry Elanore, no matter what anyone thinks.

Then the young female Barn Owl referred to the "Bloody Rose of St. Aegolius" enters the room. She is half-asleep and slugging herself around as she is still tires. She shuffles in with one wing rubbing her head. She stretches her wings and then weakly flies up to join Nyroc.

"Good evening, my king." Elanore speaks cheerfully

Nyroc heeds no attention as in his mind he thinks "_Knowing that bastard, Coryn, he would try and ruin the wedding. I will have to find a way around him_."

Elanore notices that he isn't paying attention and isn't impressed.

"Nyroc!" Elanore yells

"Oh! Um… Sorry, dearest. I dint notice you. Good evening." He replies, realising she was there

"What are you doing up so early?" She says before a yawn

"What are _you_ doing up? You are supposed to rest." He replies

"I didn't know where you were." She whines

"Come on, dear. I know you want to be by my side and also to rip enemies to shreds, but you have to rest." He replies

"Please, can't I just stay out here with you?" She asks

"Come on, back to bed." He says

He tries to shoo her but she refuses to move. He sighs and ends up forcing her. He brings her close to the ledge, just underneath the throne and he expects her to fly (or at least glide) down, but she starts to fall when she tries to fly. He doesn't know what to do and Elanore bellyflops onto the ground and a deafening scream of pain is heard all through St. Aegolius. She had landed on all of the marks on her upper body and abdomen area. Nyroc flies down to hear Elanore crying he helps her up and holds her close as she weeps in agony.

"I am so sorry." He says as she cries

"Why did you do that?" She asks through her tears and in a voice much like a little owlet

"I didn't… I didn't know you couldn't fly or glide down. I am sorry." He replies

"I tried to, but I couldn't." She replies

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." He says

They both walk up the sunset lit hallway back to their room. The moon is starting to rise as light falls from the St. Aegolius Canyons. Elanore then is in bed and she leans against Nyroc. He is still thinking and she is nightdreaming. Elanore then falls asleep. Her head is resting on his body and he positions her so she won't fall over and he takes off her bandages to see if the injuries underneath are still ok.

Over the weeks, her injuries have been healing. They don't look as bad as before and they have scabbed over and the feathers are growing back. He takes a look at it and he is not impressed of what happened. It he came earlier in that battle, he would have tag-teamed to fight Coryn so she wouldn't be in this state. He gets new bandage and wraps it around her, from her abdomen, from above her tailfeathers. Then he crosses it over her body as he avoids tangling her wings into the bandage by lifting them as he passes bandage near them. He then ties the bandage off. He kisses her head and says "I love you."

Search and Rescue spies see that the proof is real and go to fly back to Ga'Hoole with their report.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Maria's Confusions

Chapter 4: Princess Maria's Confusions

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, the moon rises upon the Sea of Hoolemere, thus beginning another night at the Ga'Hoole Tree. In the hospital, Lucas remains by his sister. She was stirring by yesterday and Liana is hopeful that she will wake up.

By midnight, their waiting pays off. Maria wakes up in a fluster and she thinks she is still in battle she gets up and starts to attack random things. Her brother grasps a hold of his sister and she is confused and thinking of what happened.

"Lucas, the Pure Ones are attacking. Are they?" Maria asks

"Maria, I retreated." He explains

"What?!" She shouts, shocked of what he had done

"Maria, I had to. You were knocked out and I had no choice. They were going to kill us and I didn't know if you were alive or not." He explains

"We promised mother and father that we would keep Silverveil ours. We have failed them and Silverveil is under Pure One control." She exclaims

"Maria, calm down. I know what it is like when you lose a kingdom that you promised to keep. I lost Middle four years back." Liana says

"Liana Cyorts? Is that you?" Maria asks

"Yes, Maria. It is me, but I am Liana Canner now." Liana replies

The two girls hug as it has been forever since they had seen each other and they are complementing each other in Ke'va. In Silverveil, Ke'va is also widely spoken like Middle. They let go and start to speak English again.

"Look how much you have grown." Liana says

"Look at you. You are queen now. Who is your beau? Dish the goss, Liana." Maria asks

"I am married to Coryn Canner." Liana replies

"Oh my Glaux. That is just so cool." Maria exclaims in envy

"Ladies! I can't take this anymore. You women and your gossip and junk is both boring and annoying." Lucas whines

"Whinge, whinge, cry, cry. Who cares?" Maria replies

"Oh, burn." Liana says

"Whatever." Lucas replies

"I just realised something. Those Pure Ones took my kingdom and I want it back." Maria says

She goes to take off when Liana stops her and she tries to get past her but it doesn't work. She is blocking the door as the other she-owl tries to escape. She is getting furious and screams in Ke'va for her to move. Liana refuses.

"Maria, please calm down. I know you hate the Pure Ones for what they did and want to go back. If you brother didn't get you out of there and some medical assistance, you could have been far worse off." Liana explains

"But, Liana. You wouldn't understand." Maria exclaims

"Maria, I was in the same position you were to fight. When the battle came, Nyroc stabbed me when I was helping Coryn. He had to retreat with me and he left the battle to the others. If he didn't get me fixed, I would have died like you would have had if your brother didn't save you." Liana explains

"I guess you are right, but I want to get Silverveil back." Maria says

"That reminds me. You have to attend a hearing in the parliament. They want to hear your side of the story." Liana announces

"When is it?" Maria asks

"In… Oh my Glaux! It is almost one. We have to go now." Liana says

Lucas puts Maria's scarf and crown on and they fly off. They go as fast as they can to the parliament that is almost to commence when they arrive. Liana fixes herself up and she tells Lucas and Maria to stand in the middle of the room. Then the parliament assembles and Maria is getting nervous. Liana had sent a messenger to tell them she is awake and now it is time for her address. Lucas tells his sister what to say for an introduction as she has to be formal when it comes to addressing the parliament as she is representing Silverveil.

"I call to order the Guardian Parliament. We will be hearing from Princess Maria Perrin of what happened on that fateful night a few nights ago. Princess Maria, you have the floor." Josh announces

"Your majesties of Ga'Hoole, North and Middle and Guardians. I have come to parliament to tell you what I had seen before being knocked unconscious. Lucas was helping me when the Pure Ones attacked. We took up arms and went to fight. I was fighting against their leader, some owl called Nyroc and I totally kicked his ass before he ended up slamming me into the side of a tree. That was it, because I passed out." Maria reports

Coryn sighs and says "It must be true."

"Why would he do it?" Liana asks

"King Josh! Queen Lydea! We have news!" A voice says

Three members of the Search and Rescue Chaw, including Pure One spy for the Guardians, Anik, who had joined them on the way out of St. Aegolius, arrive and bow before the King and Queen. Maria and Lucas are behind them as they start to report their findings.

"Anik, it is good to see you." Lydea smiles

"Managed to get out, milady. Pure Ones are tightly secured as of late. I was lucky that I had training last night." Anik replies

"What do you have to report?" Josh asks

"Well, Nyroc and Elanore are alive. That is what the Search and Rescue wanted to find out, but there is more to it. Nyroc is the Lord High and Elanore his Queen and since taking Silverveil, they had put their general, Morin and his missus and vice general, Celia, in charge of Silverveil. Just if their kid isn't due sooner or later. Elanore is still banged up pretty bad although. Nyroc doesn't know what to do next and yet he stands by the prissy slut." Anik reports

"Then all of this is true. We will have to work out a way to take Silverveil back as soon as we can." Josh announces

"As soon as possible?! We have to take it back now!" Maria exclaims as she barges through the three standing in front of her

"Princess Maria, I suggest that you shouldn't worry yourself. We will work out a way and that is final." Josh replies

"This is bullshit! As Princess of Silverveil and co-leader of Silverveil under my brother, I plea for you to take action now!" Maria yells

"SILENCE YOURSELF PETTY OWLET! WE WILL WORK ON IT SOON, PERIOD." Josh yells before he bangs the gavel in anger, causing the wooden thing that it is banged on to smash in half.

He is still angered from the arrogance of Maria Perrin and Lydea places her wing over him and says in Naya'va that the meeting is adjourned. She then leads him off. They all know that she has pissed off the normally level-headed King of Ga'Hoole. Lucas and Maria start to bicker in Ke'va as they leave the parliament. Liana then sighs and flies off with Coryn.


	5. Chapter 5: Elanore's Birthday

Chapter 5: Elanore's Birthday

Birthdays are a time of celebration in the world, but in the Pure Ones, it is the biggest deal known to them, but only when their leader is the ones celebrating. It is Elanore's 19th birthday and the Pure Ones want to throw her a party in her honour. However, away from the main hall from where it will be held, the guest of honour is asleep.

Elanore remains asleep while Nyroc carries a rose in his claw along with a lit candle. He places both the items down as he nuzzles her to wake the sleeping Barn Owl up. Elanore giggles before waking up.

"Good evening, my queen." Nyroc says

"Good evening." Elanore replies before she yawns

He picks up the rose and gives it to her. She smiles and gives him a kiss. She then yawns again.

"What is with the candle?" Elanore asks

"I read somewhere that if you blow out a candle on your birthday and make a wish, it comes true." Nyroc replies

"Alright then." She says

Elanore blows out the candle and closes her eyes. She makes a wish and Nyroc can tell what she has wished for. She then kisses his cheek and goes over to her closet. She places on a scarlet and silver scarf with a silver pin. Nyroc takes her under his wing and they walk down the hallway lit by candles and the moonlight seeping through the arched windows lining the hall. Elanore is still weak and she isn't really allowed to move a lot, but with Nyroc, she forgets that she is hurt and weak. They then enter the throne room.

Tonight is the night that ten years ago, Elanore was brought to the Pure One Base, here in St. Aegolius. She has the vision in her mind that young Nyra made a speech. She was only a young fledgling and she was weaker than the rest. However, Nyra foresaw potential. Seeing as Lina, her and Metalbeak's adopted daughter, was nothing more than an annoyance and was hardly any help, she would mentor a new spy, warrior, seductress and vice-general worthy of being a Pure One.

When she reaches the throne room, she remembers the night where she was presented to the Lord High Tyto. Elanore was the weakest and last as all of her classmates had shown their excellence and skill. However, Metalbeak doubted her skills and was correct. This then made Nyra take Elanore under her wing, officially meaning becoming her mentor, and was to make her as powerful as she is.

Nyroc sees that Elanore is drifting off and he snaps her out of her nightdream by nudging her.

"You ok?" Nyroc asks

"I'm fine." Elanore lies, covering up her vision of the past

As it is almost midnight, the celebration is almost ready and Elanore has her decorative jewellery placed on. Nyroc comes in and presents Nyra's helmet. Elanore is surprised that he was able to save it, seeing as she lost it during the Battle of Eternal when she was fighting Coryn. She places it on as they have placed on a cape and several necklaces. She had insisted that they let her wear the one that Nyroc had given her the night he proposed to her. As Nyroc put on a cape also, Elanore says that it will be a practice for the wedding. Nyroc then says that the cape will be at least several times longer by then. They share a smile before they have to leave. Elanore is dressed in a burgundy lace cape with white design detail of flowers and intricate curves and swirls. Nyroc is in an olive cape with gold outline and black detailing. They fly into the main hall and everyone is cheering. Elanore waves her wing as she passes.

By dawn, the celebrations continue as they are all having a good time. Elanore and Nyroc are dancing slowly around the room. Nyroc then is called over to have a discussion with a lieutenant. Elanore is left by herself and she then is mobbed by the other female soldiers in the ranks. Nyra influenced a regime that female soldiers were introduced, but this was after Metalbeak died. They had made sure that both genders are at the same level and co-operate and work together in a single unit. Elanore had continued this and the ratio for soldiers are 40/60. Sadly, there mightn't be a way for Elanore to get it to 50/50.

Nyroc looks over to see Elanore with some others and he smiles. She would need more allies when it comes down to it. They are more like admirers as they all want to be as strong and powerful as Elanore is and Nyra was and they would all want to be elites. She makes friends with the girls and when Nyroc comes back over, they bow.

"If you excuse us, ladies, Queen Elanore and I have to discuss matters." Nyroc says

They disperse and Nyroc and Elanore walk out onto the balcony of the main hall. They are looking at the sunrise and Elanore yawns and cuddles up with Nyroc.

"Someday, we will take over the owl kingdoms. Maybe then we can look at a new view every dawn." Elanore says

"Yet, there are five owl kingdoms left. We have Silverveil in our claws, but we shall fight to get the others." Nyroc adds

"I shall fight again. I would love to kill some enemies." Elanore declares

"You are lucky to be alive on this day." Nyroc replies

"And I have you to thank for that. I love you my brave, string and handsome king." Elanore coos

Elanore kisses Nyroc on the cheek before she falls asleep. Nyroc rolls his eyes and then wakes her up. She starts to laugh as she fell asleep on accident and he leads her back to her room. Elanore falls asleep again and Nyroc undresses her so she is wearing only her bandages again. She then is placed in bed. Nyroc then falls asleep and Elanore opens her eye and sees that he is asleep. She kisses him on the head before falling asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6: Maria's Secret Boyfriend

Chapter 6: Maria's Secret Boyfriend

I could believe things I hear, but now I have one thing to think about. My kingdom, Silverveil has been taken down and I know of another kingdom that would be under threat. Especially is someone I know is in danger. That certain someone is my boyfriend, Caspian. We have been dating for a while and I am really worried. He had come to Silverveil a few weeks ago to stay and now, since the Pure One threat is back, I am worried for him.

I have to go tell Lucas about this. He is concerned for Caspian as we have to keep him safe so he can claim his throne. One thing that Sabyna and my brother don't know is that Caspian and I have been dating for ages and ages. We have a usual long distance relationship and he does come to Silverveil sometimes. Also, he did take me to my debutante ball last year. That night was magical. Caspian and I slow danced and junk and after we sorta went out into the forest and well… When you are in a forest at night with the setting moon above your head, your first kiss would be magical.

My brother is in a meeting and I am getting bored waiting. He then finally gets out and I follow him as we start to talk.

"Luca, I want to go see Caspian. May I please go? He might be in danger and Sabyna doesn't know it." I ask

"No." He replies

"Why?" I ask

"Maria, it isn't safe. The Pure Ones could try and kill you and I wouldn't be there to protect you." He replies

"Luca, I don't want to be shut in. I can fend them off myself and you know that." I whine

"I don't want to discuss this. You can go when I want you to and when you can is when we have Silverveil back in our clutches. I have to go see Liana about redoing the Silverveil/Middle Treaty. Besides, we have to update it every so often. Go and fix your scarf. It looks a mess." He cries as he is getting fed up (as usual)

He just flies off and I look in the mirror and I see that he is right. I know he wants to keep me safe, but I really need to warn Sabyna and Caspian. If we lose Caspian, Tyto is doomed and my heart will be more broken than the Amulet of Power was. I mean, it will be in a million pieces rather than two.

I end up coming to the conclusion that I will have to sneak out. Kinda like when I have to rendezvous with Caspian to go on our dates. Sabyna and my brother are so oblivious to our relationship. We have been dating for ages and they don't realise this. Besides, someday we will be married and I know I will be Queen of Tyto in marriage.

At dawn, everyone is going to sleep and by the time everyone is out like a candle. I end up arming myself with claws and fly off into the mists around the tree. I am following what I can see, of all the constellations that are there, I know where I am going as I am following the Princess Autumn. It is rumoured that it was named after Sabyna's aunt after her death as she had done one thing that saved two kingdoms from going to war. Also it was because of a great hero that had some input into it.

By the time I get there, it is about midday. I know it is really late, but I don't care. I have to be at least being back at nine pm. The palace guard are around and they know it is me. Besides, who else would be a friend of the Kin that is a Tasmanian Masked Owl? I know it is really later, but I had to come and see Caspian, Sabyna would understand.

I come to the palace and land at the entrance. The palace guard know why I am here and they let me pass. A servant goes to wake Caspian, as Sabyna is already up dealing with her Elysa. I think she has been having daymares again. I see Sabyna coming to greet me. She is tired as hagsmire and I can tell.

"What are you doing here, Maria? What time is it?" She asks

"Sabyna, I had to come. Caspian might be in danger. The Pure Ones took Silverveil are back and Ambala might be next. If they find that Caspian is a living Charid Royal, they will kill him." I explain

"I knew that they took Silverveil, but why would they kill Caspian? Tyto cannot be taken back as their prime minister has the best in the world working in Tyto Resistance. They outmatch the Pure Ones by more means than the whole thing." She asks

"Because they want his throne and if they kill him before he takes his throne, we will be in deep." I reply

Caspian enters and he is half-asleep. The Barn Owl whom I love is more likely sleep-walking when it comes to how much attention he is paying. He was about to run into a wall a moment ago. He opens his eyes and is happy and surprised to see me by the reaction he pulls.

"Maria?" He asks

"Yes, Caspian, it is me." I reply

We then hug. It has been a while since he has held me in a hug. I mean, last time we were together like this was when my brother and I vacationed here in January in the summer. I mean, my brother had business with Sabyna, so Caspian and I were together the whole time. We were dating six months before that and when it came to return home to Silverveil a few weeks into the end of summer, Caspian and I had exchanged one last hug and we did have a kiss before my bother and Sabyna showed up. For now, it has been letters and scrolls, but now, wear back together once again. I wish I had come on a lighter note.

Sabyna leaves the room so we are alone. She has gone to deal with her daughter probably.

"It is so good to see you again." I announce

"Why are you here and why so early?" He asks

"Caspian, the Pure Ones could attack Tyto at any time and I am worried for you. Tyto will need their king someday soon and I don't want you to get killed." I reply

"Maria, when Sabyna presents me in front of my people and their prime minister. I would take the throne. Besides that, I will never let either of us get captured." He states

"Besides, it is Tyto we should be worrying about. That Kingdom belongs to Caspian and you will be 18 sooner or later. If Tyto falls, I don't want to see what it would be like." Sabyna says

We turn around and she is standing at the door. I think she would want to talk politics.

"I know that we should be worrying, but Ga'Hoole is more concerned about taking Silverveil back and sending the Pure Ones back where they belong." Caspian replies

"Caspian, you have to take your throne sooner or later. I will have to present you in front of the Prime Minister of Tyto soon. Besides, Ambala will protect you, no matter what." Sabyna clarifies

"Maybe you should go to bed. Caspian and I will discuss some junk." I suggest

"Yeah, I am going to bed." Sabyna says as she walks off

We are alone and we decide to go to Caspian's room so no one can eavesdrop on our convocation.

"So, how have been things?" He asks

"I fought the Lord high Tyto of the Pure Ones and I kinda lost." I reply

"Your brother saved ya also. If I were there, I could have beaten that Pure One bastard. Besides, at least you are ok." He replies

"I know." I reply

"Besides, I want to say one thing. Maybe when things are alight, I would marry you. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do when it comes to your brother." He says

"I would love to be your wife. Besides, it would be better for our relationship. I really don't like how we have to be secret about this." I admit

"I love you, Maria." He says as he wraps me in his wing

"I love you too, Caspian Charid." I reply

We get bored and decide to kiss. I guess since I will have to go soon and with Sabyna asleep, we would rather be kissing. We haven't got anything to talk about really since i might have to go in a minute or a second. Caspian and I lock beaks and passionately pash. Then we hear Sabyna yawn and stop before she comes in. We also have to keep it secret from her also.

"Maria. I suggest you go now, since you have to fly back to Ga'Hoole before dusk. Good light, Miss Perrin." Sabyna says as she passes the room

"I guess I have to go now." I say to Caspian

We share one more kiss before I have to go. Then I go and make my way back to the Great Tree. If I get back and my brother is awake, that won't end well. I think I might go to bed, if there is any sunlight left. Besides, I might have some dreams and nightdreams about the day of our wedding. Besides, Caspian promises and I am just like… *sigh*.


	7. Chapter 7: King of Tyto

Chapter 7: King of Tyto

Since the Battle of Eternal, Bryony and Tyto Resistance have been back to normal. They are making sure that the 1/8th of the forest that was burned by the Pure Ones in their attempt to destroy Tyto and overthrow the resistance grows back. Bryony and her two children, Ash and Sylvia, are living a happy life once again.

However, when it comes to Bryony and her children, they have started to ask questions about their father. Bryony is trying not to tell the twin owlets that their father, Shard, who was killed by Pure Ones in an ambush (**Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember, Chapter 16**). She is merely doing what Liana's father, King Zeke Cyorts, did to hide the truth. She will hide it from the kids until they are old enough. It is a tough decision, but it is for the best so that the children don't know.

Bryony is deciding to go to Ga'Hoole to take her kids to see Sina and Barran, Josh's daughters, as she is getting bored of the kids constantly bugging her. For you see, being a single mother means that she is by herself when it comes to taking care of the kids. She doesn't want to have bodyguards on the kids like what happens with Josh and Lydea's daughters, seeing as she wants to raise them herself and to also make sure that they will learn to fend for themselves someday. One of Bryony's wishes is to have Shard back, but he has been dead for five years. She has taken it upon herself to be like her aunt, who had raised the said owl (Bryony) by herself after the Battle of Tyto's North.

She is getting the kids ready to go and they are running around, still playing games.

"Come on… Why won't ya… Ash please…" Bryony says as she is trying to catch the twin owlets

"You can't catch me, mama!" Ash taunts

"Front and centre Arin Owlets!" Bryony orders

This is their trigger word as they have been trained to follow their mother's orders for the resistance. When they lose their baby feathers, they will be trained in the ancient arts of Tyto Resistance. To fight, defend and become leaders someday. Bryony knows that her babies will lead her resistance someday, together. Besides, Ash is a good elder brother (by five minutes) to Sylvia.

"Now, your mission is to get yourselves ready to go to Ga'Hoole. Can ya do that for me?" Bryony orders

"Yes, Ma'am Prime Minister!" They say with a cute bow

"That's my babies." Bryony exclaims

The two owlets give their mother a big hug. They then go and get their things and put them into the carrier. It is some toys and Sylvia is about to put her necklace in when Bryony takes it away. She scolds her in Tura and puts it back with the other one. Sylvia and Ash were given necklaces after they were born. It is two halves of a necklace that has their name on either side. Ash has the left half while Sylvia has the right. Shard and Bryony found it easier to know which one is which as they do mix them up sometimes.

Bryony's guard arrives and they are about to go when a loud battle call comes across the wind. Bryony knows what it is when her guard look at her with a confused look.

"Pure Ones…" Bryony says while looking to the sky

Sure enough, the Pure Ones were coming to attack Tyto yet again. Meanwhile, Nyroc is leading his troops in yet another attack of Tyto. It is nearly thirty years since the overthrow and 18 years since the Charid Royals went missing. Back at the base, Sienne arrives.

"I'll take care of the young'uns. Go Bryony!" Sienne orders

Bryony takes off and she flies down to the already assembled resistance. Sienne knows that when Bryony sees Pure Ones, she remembers the fateful night that her parents died. She was only a young owlet when her mother and father died. Now, Bryony takes a vendetta against the Pure Ones as she hates them with all her heart for what they did.

"Resistance, forward attack!" Bryony hollers

The whole armada takes flight and Sienne watches with her grand-niece and grand-nephew as their mother proudly leads her army. Nyroc and the Pure Ones draw close as the first of the showdowns begin. Bryony head-butts Nyroc as she begins her fight.

A few minutes earlier, Caspian and Sabyna are a kingdom away from this fight in Ambala. Caspian is holding a scroll from Maria and he hides it away before his surrogate sister comes in. She brings in a small chest and places it near his perch. She notices that he still hasn't been packing since the last time she had come into his room.

"Caspian, you have to get ready. We are going to present you before all of the other royals. It took me ages to learn that Bryony Arin will be in Ga'Hoole for a week." Sabyna orders impatiently

"I am working on it. I just had to get something from my closet." Caspian replies

"Don't give me attitude, Caspian! You may not be my real brother or a child of mine, but by Glaux I will smack the crud out of you if I have to." Sabyna shouts

"I'm sorry, Sabyna." Caspian replies before continuing "I am just nervous about going to meet the Prime Minister of Tyto Forest. I mean, she is in charge and I will be coming back to a war ravaged kingdom that my family fled."

"What are you getting to?" Sabyna asks

"What if she doesn't think I am the rightful heir and thinks I am a mere poser." Caspian exclaims

"I know Bryony and she never judges anyone like that. She has to judge them by their actions. Don't worry, if you aren't a Pure One or anyone that knows Ramaxon Pettit, she will be friendly and cool and junk." Sabyna says slightly cheering Caspian up

Caspian then grips his chest and he leans against a wall. Sabyna doesn't know what is wrong and is starting to panic. Caspian sees the fight that has started as they speak in a vision. He then comes out of it and is breathing frantically.

"What is wrong?!" Sabyna asks

"Tyto is in danger. Pure Ones are attacking. I have to go and help." Caspian replies

He then gets up and gets his armour on. He places on a golden helmet with copper detailing and battle claws. He then picks up his bow and arrow set and places it on. Sabyna holds him back and he pushes her away. She grasps tightly to him and he tries to shake her off.

"Caspian, you can't go to Tyto! You could get hurt or worse." Sabyna cries

"I have to go, ok. I will be back soon. I promise, Sabyna, I will be careful." Caspian reassures

He then flies off as Sabyna tries not to think the worst will occur. She then just decides to pack his things for him, as he will be preoccupied for a moment. Caspian flies out of Ambala and over the boarder to Tyto. She then reads some scrolls that are in his closet and she is shocked to what she finds and gives an "I knew it" gesture.

Meanwhile…

Bastard Pure Ones are back again. For Glaux sake, why can't they leave us alone? Glaux, we are their enemies besides the Guardians. We are the rival Tyto group to them, but we aren't a bunch of evil bastards. This is just what I need. More Pure One trouble. I am lucky they aren't setting the forest alight again. I would really want to kick their tailfeathers, but I didn't mean a battle royal to end up happening and Tyto being under their control again.

I am fighting the kid who was once an ally of mine's son. He was named after his father and maternal grandfather and then he dumped his name and became a monster and a shell of his former self. He was a young owlet before she ended up using the forces of dark magic against him. That poor boy. He is like his grandfather, got caught up with the Glaux-damn Pure Ones. This menace to society is called Nyroc, but he was once known as Coryn-Zayin. He is the Lord High Tyto and I seriously don't want to fight an ally of mine's son. I wouldn't want to kill the owl in question. However, he wants to kick my tailfeathers for what I did to his betrothed. So I gave her a concussion, she totally deserves.

"Well, well. Looks like I found the same owl that beat my Elanore up. You look like crud as usual." Nyroc says

"Ha, ha." I sarcastically remark before continuing "Just if we don't have some business to deal with."

"Same here." He replies

"What is the meaning of you coming to my kingdom?" I ask

"Isn't it obvious? I have come to kick you out of office and to take the kingdom by force." He replies

"If you want to take my kingdom, you're in for one hagsmire of a fight." I reply

He charges at me and I hit him with my wing. He then takes me by the wing I hit him with and throws me. Before colliding into a tree, I end up flipping and forwardly charge. We start to spar as he is trying too hard. Claws and wings are swinging around and then he is knocked out of the way by someone in a gold helm. I look around and Nyroc is angry while the golden helmed owl is shooting the Pure Ones with bow and arrow. They are getting shot while we are taking them down the Tyto Resistance way. The bow and arrow golden helmed owl is next to me. I notice he is a male and is a Barn Owl like me. The Pure Ones start to retreat and the order hasn't been given. Nyroc is getting mad by the minute as all of his soldiers flee.

"Thanks for helping." I say to the golden helmed owl

"No problem." He replies

"I'm Bryony, what's your name?" I ask

"I am…" He starts before Nyroc hits him.

Nyroc hits the owl and he crashes into a tree. I end up yelling for my resistance to follow him. They end up following him as I land in front of the owl. His helmet had come off and he looks familiar. I end up carrying him off. He looks like someone I knew in the GTA. I think he might be from the Great Tree. Besides, I see that my aunt is going there also. I think she had to evacuate the owlets. At least she is helping me with Ash and Sylvia sometimes. I then hear a call and I see Sabyna flying toward me. She is in her bronze helmet and has her dagger in the case.

"Sabyna, what are you doing out here?" I ask

"Oh my Glaux, Caspian!" She exclaims

"What?" I ask

"You are carrying Caspian. Is he…" She asks before giving the talon across throat action

"No, Nyroc just knocked him out." I reply

"Oh thank heavens." Sabyna sighs with relief

"So, his name is Caspian?" I ask

"Yes. If you get to Ga'Hoole I will explain fervour." She replies

"How did you know that I was…?" I ask

She then winks and I think she has been following me. So his name is Caspian. I wonder how he and Sabyna know each other. He is too young to be chasing after an Ambalan Queen and she is a widow and a single mother like I. He must be some senator's kid. I am the niece of one and there has to be representatives for each kingdom. Tyto only has one sadly as no one wanted to be in cahoots with the United Kingdoms of Owl and the Owl World Elite Resistance. Things they do can get really dangerous at times. Lydea's adoptive mother was killed as she was watching the damn bats when she was attacked by them damn Pure Ones. I hate bats and those bastardy Pure Ones. I hate them so much.

We get to the great tree and Liana is confused of what the hagsmire is going on. I know that Coryn is in charge again since Josh had to go the North with Lydea as they are going to a UKO summit that needs their attendance for some reason for a few weeks or something.

"What is going on?" Liana asks

"Tyto has been attacked. Don't worry; we got rid of the Pure Ones. This young'un right here ended up helping us." I say, gesturing to Caspian

"Caspian?!" A voice says

Then a girl barges through the crowd and she places her head on Caspian to check if he is still alive. Sabyna comes up and gives her a hug. She is exclaiming things in a rapid pace and I clearly don't understand what she is saying.

"Who is she?" I ask

"Princess Maria of Silverveil." Sabyna says

"What happened to him?" the girl, who is Maria, asks in a saddened state as she stroke his face

"Nyroc got to him. Don't worry; he just received a knock to the head." I reply

"Did you save him from them bastards? I knew they would someday try and get him and he went to Tyto." Maria asks before exclaiming "Please hope to Glaux he hasn't died."

"Yes I did save him. My name is Bryony and I am the Prime Minister of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto." I introduce myself and answer

"Well, I am Princess Maria Perrin and thank you for saving him." Maria replies

"Maria, I thought I told you that you have to stay in the Palace Hollows." A voice says

Lucas appears and sees that Maria is worried. She then gestures to Caspian who is lying on the ground unconscious. He gestures to Sabyna and she nods sadly. I don't know what the nodding is, but I swear that they are in cahoots with each other somehow.

"I guess we will have to wait until he is awake." Sabyna sighs

"What now?" Liana and I ask simultaneously

"Liana, tell Coryn that I will be staying. I will have to monitor my ward and my Glaux I won't let him be alone before he will become what he will become." Sabyna says to Liana

"Maria, please hope that you don't stay up all day waiting for him to wake up." Lucas says

"He is my friend, Luca." Maria sternly says, obviously stating an obvious

"Come on, ya might as well follow us to the hospital." I say to Maria

"Well, I am going to speak to Coryn." Liana announces

She flies off as quickly as she can as the medical chaw takes him off. Lucas strands there as we end up flying off. I don't know what is going on, but I swear that sooner or later someone will have to explain all of this.

When we get to the hospital, I can see the utter confusion on Bryony's face. I have to tell her soon that Caspian is the rightful heir to Tyto Forest. I have to tell her soon. As soon as he wakes up. They check him over and Maria and I are relieved that nothing is broken and there is nothing scarred.

I found it out. Maria and Caspian are dating. I dare not tell Lucas as he will get worried. I found all of the Glaux damn scrolls he has been hiding away. Besides, I have seen the signs always. Maria is refusing to leave Caspian's side and I know why now. Bryony had already left and now it is just Maria and I.

"Sabyna, I just don't want to leave him. I just... I don't know how to explain all of this." She whines

"I know the secret." I bluntly say

"What?!" She exclaims

"Maria Perrin, I know that you love him. I saw you and Caspian kissing that summer and I did find the scrolls." I reply

"Please don't tell my brother until Bryony finds the truth. My brother knows that he is the heir of Tyto, but I am trying to find the right time to tell him. Luca will… I don't know." Maria panics

"It is ok, Maria. I won't tell anyone." I calmly say to her

Maria turns to Caspian and she kisses him on the forehead. I think it is cute that they are in love. From all that I have learned about my aunt, she was as only a bit younger than Maria when she was married off. I hope that Lucas isn't like my father. He was an awful owl and he married off his younger sister. I see Caspian's eyes flutter and then he opens them.

"Maria?" He asks

"Caspian, you are ok!" She happily exclaims

She then gives him a kiss on the cheek before Caspian says to her in Tura that she just did something that isn't supposed to be done around me. Then she explains that I know of what I know.

"So… You are going to keep this secret?" He asks

"Yes, Caspian, I will. Someday, Lucas will have to be told." I reply

"I am working my way around it." He replies before realising "How the hell did I get here and where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, Caspian." A voice says

We look behind us and Coryn and Liana are standing at the door along with Bryony and Lucas. How the hagsmire did they find out that he is awake…

"Ok… One minute I was in Tyto the next… Dear Glaux…" Caspian says confused

"I saved you." Bryony explains

"It is time, Sabyna." Lucas says

"I guess so." I reply

"It is time for what, Lucas Perrin?" Bryony asks

"Bryony, this is Caspian Charid. He is the rightful king of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto." I explain


	8. Chapter 8: Caspian's Story

Chapter 8: Caspian's Story

"What?! He is a…?" Bryony exclaims "The Prophecy Cheyenne foretold was true."

"What prophecy?" Coryn asks

"When I was at the waterfall, remembering the five years since my husband's passing, Cheyenne appeared to me. She had said this…" Bryony explains

"_When a kingdom falls, a queen shall reveal a barn owl. A barn owl who lives and breathes responsibility. His bloodline is from the great royals of his kingdom. He shall come back to his home to become king."_

"I know what it means." Liana says prompting everyone to look at her expectantly before she answers "When she said _"When a kingdom falls…"_ she means Silverveil. This means that Sabyna is the queen and she had revealed a barn owl. Caspian must be the barn owl who "_Lives and breathes responsibility." _And his bloodline is like she said. He is a Charid as they are the great royals of Tyto Forest."

"That means that I will have to come home and become king." Caspian says with a blank face

"Coryn, hold an inquiry." Bryony orders

"I will have to, seeing as we have to investigate why Tyto Resistance and the Pure Ones went to battle last night. Also, there will be a few Guardians on my behind and also Josh and Lydea will have to be notified." Coryn replies

"Well, the truth is finally out." Lucas says

"We should leave him to rest." Liana orders

The all forward out besides Maria. Lucas tries to make her come and she refuses. Sabyna wants to go to bed anyway. Maria gives her brother a glare and Sabyna then gives him a "let her be" look. He merely takes her advice and follows. Maria and Caspian are alone once more. Maria falls asleep and Caspian is finding it hard to sleep. He is thinking hard about all that has happened. He knows he will have to tell them the truth. He finally falls asleep after focusing on nothing for a half hour.

The next night, Maria places on a scarf and pins it as she readies Caspian for facing everyone. They are both nervous about everything. Meanwhile, Caspian is fading out into nightdreams and then Maria attracts his attention back before they make their way to the Guardian Parliament.

Meanwhile, Coryn is once again thinking. If Caspian is who he says he is, the Pure One war may escalate to where there is all the kingdoms involved. He decides to write to Josh and Lydea anyways, seeing as he is watching his daughters and has to report things that happen in Ga'Hoole like what is unfolding as we speak.

"_Josh and Lydea,_

_Things are fine in Ga'Hoole. Sina and Barran are fine. The girls are having fun and Ash and Sylvia are here with Bryony and her aunt Sienne. Sabyna had also showed up. Don't jump to conclusions; Tyto and Ambala are still under control by their leaders. Also I have to mention that Barran and Anne (Eglantine's daughter) are good friends I guess. That is about it because I have a pressing matter to tend to at this moment._

_Ahead of what happened in Silverveil, we have uncovered that there is a living Charid Royal. His name is Caspian and we might need to interrogate him during Guardian Parliament. I have this all under control and I will report my next findings. Also, Goddess Cheyenne has some input into this like she did a few weeks back._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Coryn"_

Caspian's nerves are making him tense. Maria, Sabyna, Lucas and Bryony take their places along with Coryn and Liana who are on the royal perch and all of the Guardians sitting in their places. Caspian is ushered into the court by guard. He stands before Lord Coryn and Queen Liana as he nervously gulps. He peers around the room and sees Maria staring at him with her hazel eyes. She gives him an encouraging smile as he turns to face Coryn.

"Alright then, in the absence of our monarchs King Josh of Ga'Hoole and Queen Lydea of Ga'Hoole and the Northern Kingdoms, I, Lord Coryn Canner call the Guardians to order in his absence." Coryn announces

"Guardians, you are not aware of what has happened, but have been asking since dawn, I have to explain what is going on. Tyto Forest had yet again suffered another Pure One attack. This is the third attempt since the fall of Silverveil, but has been the first attack and planned coup that was almost successful." Liana informs the Guardians

"Queen Sabyna of Ambala had also brought us a supposed Charid Royal. We will have to enquire into this along with all else, the Pure One threat, since we are still working on restoring Silverveil back to King Lucas and Princess Maria." Coryn adds

"Supposed? He is the true king." Maria says

"You are so lucky Josh isn't here." Otulissa says

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asks

"Ahem. We are here to listen to Caspian. I know that you two had a tad bit of an argument about the Amulet theory, but let it go." Coryn states

"Ok, so. Caspian, can you explain something that is proof of your name?" Liana asks

"I can and will." Caspian replies before clearing his throat and continues "This is where my story begins…"

_18 years from present day_

The Charid Royals have been kicked off their throne in a violent coup only a few years back. However, they remain in hiding as they still have control of Tyto. The family had only dwindled down to a few, but there was to be another joining them. King François and Queen Clarisse Charid are the outlawed King and Queen of Tyto. They have been deemed missing by the Pure Ones, but remain in control of Tyto. They had a few children, but the Pure Ones killed them off. They had managed to conceive an egg even if they still mourn the loss of their three daughters and one son. They have made plans to have Caspian live with the Kin family of Ambala if something ever happen to them.

The egg hatches to reveal a beautiful baby boy owlet. They name him Caspian. However, on this fateful night, the Pure Ones attack the North of Tyto. Killing some that is in the resistance. Among the deceased are Bryony Arin's (Daube's) parents, Ian and Freda and a member of a family that has more death and one member left by the present day.

Clarisse becomes more and more worried for her child. She tells François her worries and it doesn't come at a worse time. One year after the fight that cost many lives, The Pure Ones had found their hideout and stated to attack. Clarisse and her owlet escaped, but the mother was critically injured. She flies away crying as her beloved sacrificed himself to save his wife and owlet. She makes it to Ambala before she passes away from the blood loss from a cut she received. Aaron and Merissa take the Owlet into their care, knowing the fate of Tyto rests in them.

_13 years from present_

Just as Aaron is killed by the Pure Ones and his final ceremony commences, five year old Caspian has thoughts. He has been raised like one of their own, but he wants to know his real family. He accepts Merissa as his mother, Autumn as his aunt and Sabyna as his sister (all surrogate), but the naive child keeps having daymares of a day that he doesn't understand.

Every day, as he sleeps, he would occasionally have that dream.

(in dream)

"Your majesties! We have a problem!" A guard says

Aaron and Merissa fly down to the courtyard and see Clarisse limping and Caspian under her wing. They both look at each other and Merissa sends the order to get assistance. She takes the young Caspian and he starts to cry.

"What happened, Clarisse?" Aaron asks

"They attacked." Clarisse replies "François sacrificed himself to save me and Caspian."

She then falls over and they see the massive cut on her back. Caspian forces himself away from Merissa and hugs his mother and starts to cry. He says over and over "Mama" while shaking her. He starts to cry.

(end of dream)

He wakes up crying and Merissa is there comforting him.

"Had that dream again, Caspian?" Merissa asks

"I did." He replies with tears in his eyes

"It is ok, Caspian." She lulls as she calms him down

"Why did they have to take my mama away?" He asks

"I don't know, dear. I just don't know." She replies

He falls asleep a moment later and she goes back to bed. Sabyna is standing at the door when her mother goes back to bed. She is older than Caspian by nine years and she is fourteen. She sighs and goes back to bed, since her little surrogate brother seems to be like her sometimes.

_9 years from present_

Caspian is celebrating at the reception for Sabyna's wedding to her husband, Renaldo. He is the friend of Maria and Lucas Perrin. Lucas has been named the best man and he and his sister are in attendance. Young nine year old Caspian and Maria are dancing around the room as the celebrations continue. Then a loud call comes from the door and they all stop and turn their attention to the guards.

"What is it?" Merissa asks

"Some Ga'Hoolians are here to see their majesties." A guard replies

"I'll take this." Merissa says

Then Merissa laves the room. Caspian follows her but stays a distance as she enters the courtyard at the base of the palace. Caspian is on a branch above them as he stays silent as he is curious of what happened. They have a basket covered in a black sheet.

"What happened?" Merissa asks

"Autumn has been killed." Ezylryb states

She approaches the basket and he lifts the cover. Caspian is above them and he is shocked of what he sees. He sees the body of his aunt dead.

Then the funeral day comes. All have some sort of black garment on them as she is cremated. Merissa has Caspian standing in front. He is wearing a small black tie and Is staring into the flames. Then, at the wake, Ezylryb and Merissa are taking when Caspian curiously follows.

"This is will be Autumn's entire share of the Shinies she inherits from the bond. Make sure she gets them." Merissa explains

"Autumn and I are leaving in the morning. Since they all are dead no one will ever hurt her again while I am around." Ezylryb replies

"Take this for Autumn." She instructs

She opens a chest and gets out a white cape with beads, lace and silver ribbon decorating the hem. Merissa also gets out matching crown and necklaces.

"holy frijoles!" Ezylryb exclaims

"I know. It took four months for me to make and I was going to use it for my daughter's wedding, but she ended up turning it down. Still think she is a be arch." She says

"I don't know much about anything to do with fashion, but that is one amazing cape. Autumn would look beautiful in it." He comments

"Thanks." She replies

Caspian is confused. How could Autumn be alive when she is clearly dead. He ends up waking up early and he sees the Guardians leave. The young boy is caught up.

"What are you doing up, Caspian?" Merissa asks

"Merissa, I was just..." Caspian starts

"Go back to your hollow, boy." She scolds

"Were you doing?" He asks

"What do you mean?" She asks

"I saw you last night with that guardian last night." He replies

"Were you spying on me?!" She asks

"I was. I saw you hand 18 million shinies to that guardian." He explains

"Caspian Charid! Never get involved in business that you don't understand." She yells

"Is Autumn alive?" He asks

"She is dead, Caspian. As dead as dead can be." She replies

Then she picks up a stick and bashes him on the head. He is put back to bed to cover all of this up.

"Good evening, Caspian." Merissa says

"I had a weird dream that things happened that I can't explain." Caspian replies

"Must have been such a dream." Sabyna says (**She doesn't know what happened**)

"Oh it was." Caspian replies

_Back to now_

"…Then there was when Maria's parents died. She was saddened for a while. Then came the magical summer and we are together now. I ended up going back home to find the battle. I don't know whether I was dreaming when I ended up seeing some stuff, but I wasn't dreaming when they attacked. Besides, I ended up taking them down a peg." Caspian finishes

"Wow. That is bizarre." Liana says

"It is all true. He had lived with us ever since he was a little one." Sabyna explains

"Then, I guess that he is the real deal." Bryony says

"What do you mean?" Coryn asks

"Caspian will become the King of Tyto." Bryony announces


	9. Chapter 9: Third Time Round

Chapter 9: third time round

(Some time earlier)

I am with Josh after Maria Perrin mouthed off to him. I know why she did it, she wants her kingdom back. Josh and I are walking through the palace to go to our room to talk. Josh has calmed down and I think the parliament would be worried for him. He had never yelled at anyone like that before. I am surprised also, but I think I have to fix that. We end up in our room and we start to talk.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Lydea, she was being an impatient bitch. What do you expect me to do?" He replies

"I know you are pissed, but are you going to calm down?" I ask

"I will, Lydea. Just give me a minute." He replies

He goes onto the outside branch and he starts cursing and yelling in Naya'va. I hope no one could hear that. I know what he said and wow… he is explosive when it comes to his anger. Probably gets it from both of his parents. I mean, seriously, they have some serious anger issues sometimes. He then comes inside and all I can do is give him a hug.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah." He replies

"I think you are kinda cute when you are mad." I say

"You are cute when you are beating Pure Ones." He says

Then Sina and Barran run in and hug us. The two girls are just so cute at this age as they end up dog piling on Josh.

"Girls, get off your dad." I order

"Lydea, it is ok." He says

"We love you, daddy." The girls say

"Oh girls, you have to get off now." He says

They get off and Josh gets up. He says to them in Naya'va to go and play. They then run off playing tag. Josh and I are silent for a bit before it just awkward. Then a messenger arrives and hands us a scroll.

"_King Josh of Ga'Hoole and Queen Lydea of Northern Kingdom,_

_You are invited to the United Kingdoms of Owl Summit. We would like to have the very would leaders who have promoted peace and prosperity to their kingdoms. The summit is in the Northern Kingdoms from April 27-May 16 and we would love to see you._

_The United Kingdoms of Owl."_

We have been invited to a summit and I guess this means that Coryn will be in charge of the tree when we are gone.

"Do we accept or not?" I ask

"Might as well, we will be representing Ga'Hoole and the North and they are the UKO." He replies

Josh writes the acceptation letter and we end up sending it. Then things calm down after a while and we end up drinking wine after we put the kids to bed. Sina and Barran are asleep and we tell them that we are going away before. They are used to this sort of thing as Josh and I are rulers of two different kingdoms and I had gone away on different occasions and returned all of the time.

Josh and I are just by ourselves now. We just sit out on the branch outside our window. We are at peace once more. I remember the night where Josh and I were sitting at the Northern Gate. We were just having some time to ourselves after the Moon Group meeting. That was before the royal guard came. It is like that night, but we are years older now.

"You know what this is like. That night… well before the part where you dad went ballistic and locked you in your room." I say

"I guess. I wonder about how the hagsmire we will get Silverveil back." He replies

"How knows." I sigh

"You know, Lydea, it is soon that we are having the five year anniversary of the defeat of Nyra." He mentions

"Wonder." I merely say

"What?" He asks

"I wonder what Elanore would be emotional on that night. She was the best friend of Nyra till the end." I reply

"Knowing Elanore, she would." He says

"I wonder what we will do." I smile

"A party." Josh announces

"Speaking of a party, it is the night we met tomorrow and I would want to have a celebration." I state

"Why need a celebration?" Josh asks

Then we kiss. I guess he knows what this means. Truth be told, we have been trying to have another child. We haven't had the time since we have our royal responsibilities and also the thing with Silverveil. We take things to the next step when we get inside. Josh and I have been somewhat distant for a bit since we have been busy.

(Back to now)

Josh and I are coming home. We have been told of what has been going on. When we had first received the word, I was worried. Now, we have to see this for ourselves. Caspian is the true King of Tyto Forest and Cheyenne said so, what does this mean, I wonder.

We come back to the Great Tree and Coryn and Liana greet us. They then take us into the parliament and Sabyna is there with Lucas and Bryony. I wonder where Maria is. Then there is an exchange of hellos and welcome homes and junk like that. Then Bryony stands by the door and she clears her throat.

"Kings and Queens, I am proud to present the true King of Tyto, Prince Caspian Charid." Bryony announces

Then the doors open. Caspian and Maria enter. He is wearing a blue cape and a crown that is worn in the Forest Kingdom, a gold band around his head with a jewel in the middle. Maria is wearing her jewellery as per usual as Josh and I are standing there saying nothing. Bryony comes beside him.

"Caspian, these two Snowy's are the rulers of Ga'Hoole and also my friends. This is King Josh Nyctea and his wife, Queen Lydea Schana." Bryony says to him

"You're the true King of Tyto? Never knew that there is still a Charid alive, which is a good thing." Josh asks

"My mother and father died when I was an owlet." Caspian says

"Oh…" Josh plainly says

"It is good to meet you, Caspian." I say with a smile

Later on, we are discussing some ways to get Silverveil back, while the royals are here anyway. Sabyna is going to combine forces with us, as she hates Pure Ones with all her heart. I would have the North involves, but I just do not want to bother. Bryony is going to help in any way she can, because she knows that the numbers in the Silverveil Army are low. Ambala have 302 owls, Silverveil have 75 owls and Tyto Resistance has 92 owls. That makes 499 owls from all three and adding the Guardians, we have plenty of fighters.

Lydea seems reluctant to have the Northern Army join us. I seriously wonder why she is reluctant on this. They would have at least have numbers go up to 700 owls. The numbers are necessary as those damn Pure Ones have so many soldiers all over the world in their outposts. Some have been chased off from them in places like Tyto, Ambala and Middle. We have been trying to get them out of St. Aegolius to get rid of their egg snatching and owlet kidnapping schemes. Maria Perrin realised I was right and though the meeting she had a sad face on, I think I will have to speak to her. She is speaking to Sabyna before I come up and she leaves.

"Oh… Hello, Josh." She sadly utters

"I saw that you were sad. I guess I was a bit hard on you during that meeting." I say

"You're right. I had to wait. I am sorry for mouthing off." She replies

"Maria, it is ok. I know that you want your kingdom back. I would if that happened to Ga'Hoole. It did previously, but that was only as we were fighting with two owl gods messing the battle up while they thought." I say, spearing her feelings

"I wonder what we will do." Maria smiles

"Who knows? Now, run along, your brother is calling you." I reply, seeing I can hear Lucas calling for her.

She then leaves and goes to see her brother. They have the same relationship like my daughters. They care about each other so much that they would risk their lives for the other. I had only picked that up. I end up going to bed and Lydea is already asleep. She must have been tired. Sina and Barran are still up. I get up and scold the girls for being up too late. They then go to sleep when I read them a story. My daughters are so peaceful when they are asleep. Besides, Sina will be attending a boarding school soon. She is going to learn to fly in some time. My baby girl Barran is just like her namesake. She is a little angel who has killed a Pure One, even if she is only an owlet.

I would want to have a boy at least. The Nyctea part of the family has to live on. My daughters will be Schana and my son if I ever have one will be a Nyctea. If not, one of my daughters will have to take the last name. My parents (especially my father) did not have any siblings for reasons. Especially since my mother's parents were killed when she was a hatchling. My father's parents had children, but they were killed in a gang fight when it came to the family rivalry.

Lydea is still asleep when I come back to bed. She is stirring a bit, but she only does that when she is having a vision. I do not think she will be having one now, the snow has not started to fall yet and the mirror is still destroyed.

Then it is an early night for us, Lydea is attending a meeting as the mothers of the tree always have a lunch where they take their kids to have a play while the mums seem to bad talk their husbands and to share stories and junk. Mum used to have a ball when she met with the other women. Besides, most of the time they get drunk.

I have to see to it that we will be drawing up a plan for when we will take action. I know that the Pure Ones will be getting too comfortable when it comes to having Silverveil under their control. Maria is getting antsy like her brother, but I understand. We are in the planning zone, working out what to do. Caspian is also here as he is trying to find a way to be involved. Then, one Lydea's attendants come in.

"Your highness, your highness!" She says in a fluster

"What is it?" I ask

"Queen Lydea requests you, milord. Her highness laid another egg." She replies

"Josh, I'll continue the planning. Just go be by Lydea's side." Coryn says

"Thanks." I reply

I take off. Lydea is having another baby. Thank Glaux; our prayers have been answered. I think Nya owes Lydea still for killing the Pure Ones for her. I end up coming to the palace; Lydea was only in the ballroom when she had started. They took her back to our hollow, especially since the press and Ga'Hoolians alike would be in front of the hospital wanting to know what is going on. I come home to Lydea's attendants at the door. They bow their heads as I pass and enter the room. I wonder where they took the girls. Besides, they would have to know what has been going on when they get back. Then I see Lydea and she kisses my cheek.

"What happened?" I ask

"I had it a few minutes ago." She replies

"Where are the girls?" I ask

"They are off with Blythe. She said that she would babysit." She replies

We then go into the nursery. Wow… Another owlet coming. I hope that it is a boy.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning the News

Chapter 10: Learning the News

Meanwhile, Just as Elanore is getting better, some news is yet to come to St. Aegolius. Nyroc is sitting on the throne thinking over what will become of Silverveil, since he knows that they Guardians will be fighting them soon. The young King of the Pure Ones is still contemplating his thought when his fiancé enters the room. The white and dark chocolate brown queen enters. Her bandages are still over her chest as she silently walks in. She is wearing a new cape she has been given. Scarlet with black detailing and an outline of a blood rose, her symbol.

"_As a storm is settling in, I know that those Guardians will fight us soon. Besides, when I finally kill my father, I know that I would be finishing what grandmother started."_ Nyroc thinks to himself

Elanore, his belle, sits beside him on the throne. He takes her under his wing and kisses her head. All is calm in the canyons. Nothing disturbs the sombre peace of the base. The moon graces across the barren canyon lair of the Pure Ones.

Outside the throne room, a messenger comes in and stands on the floor, below the Pure One King and Queen. He clears his throat, not gaining the attention of the couple who are thinking about slaughtering guardians. The usual thing that Pure One leaders think about.

"Your majesties." He says before a swift bow

Nyroc and Elanore swivel around to see the messenger standing before them.

"What is it?" Nyroc asks

"Milord, we have Intel of their being a true king." The messenger says

"What kingdom is this "true king" hail from?" Nyroc asks

"Tyto. His name is Prince Caspian Charid." He replies

"Impossible…" Elanore utters in disbelief

"Come again?" Nyroc asks

"Nyra told me that Metalbeak killed all of the Charid years ago when he was a mere general. How could be there one living?" Elanore replies

"He has been harboured by the Kin. The very family that has their queen have a vendetta against you." The messenger explains

"Ah yes, Sabyna. She may try to avenge her aunt, but I shall never allow her to do that. No, not ever, no way, no how." Elanore says with a resilient tone

"Anything else?" Nyroc asks

"Yes. The Princess Sina of North will be traveling to her boarding school in the coming moon with her father, King Josh." The messenger informs them

"Nyroc, we shall hold hostage Sina Schana. Sure, her sister is the Goddess of the Moon like her grandmother was, but this one… oh mama, she is one that could be a Pure One. Besides, those guardians could have a hefty ransom. Especially if the Ga'Hoolian King and Northern Queen want their daughter alive." Elanore schemes

"Brilliant." Nyroc says with a devious smile

"Tell Morin to take as many soldiers as needed and kidnap Sina Schana on their way to her boarding school." Elanore orders

"Yes, milady." The messenger replies

He does a swift bow and then leaves. Nyroc looks to Elanore who has a determined look on her face.

"_Soon, I will have my redemption battle. I will finish what Nyra started all those years ago if I ever get the chance to kill her enemies. I promised her that I would seek her revenges." Elanore thinks to herself_

"Elanore, what are you thinking?" Nyroc asks

She snaps out of it and she smiles and replies "Revenge, my dearest love."

"Your redemption battle will be the crowning glory, my queen." He says with a devious smile

"Of course, my king." She replies with a confident glimmer in her eyes

"Elanore, I do see the ambitious spirit within you. Nyra would be proud." He smiles

"Your grandmother and grandfather would be proud of you, Nyroc." She smiles back

"Together, we shall take all the kingdoms down by force. The first step is complete. Soon, you will have your comeback soon." He says


	11. Chapter 11: Another Kidnapping

Chapter 11: Another Kidnapping

Lydea is under my wing as we walk. Tonight is the night that Sina will be traveling to her boarding school. It is said that our children, being Schana heir, have to be educated in both kingdoms. Therefore, we chose to have them attend a boarding school in the north and then for them to attend the GTA. The same will so for our new owlet soon. He or she will follow the same system if he or she is named a Schana. Behind me is my little girl, Sina. I have to start teaching her to fly soon and maybe she will learn when she is ready. Besides, her baby feathers had come off a month ago and she looks beautiful. Sure, she has to have a little more time to grow, but when she comes of debutante, she will be a beautiful Princess of the North.

Following us is my youngest daughter, soon to be second daughter or it will stay youngest daughter. Little angel of mine had only reached her fledgling and is starting to get her flight feathers instead of her little things where wings are supposed to be. Barran is sad that her sister will be going to go to the north. I tell her she will be home in the holidays, but she is still sad.

When we arrive at the city centre, all of Ga'Hoole had turned up to say goodbye to Sina. All of her classmates at the Ga'Hoole Primary School have made a big poster her for that says "Goodbye Princess Sina" and with names and messages on it. She ends up being mobbed by hugs from the kids. Sylvia and Ash, Bryony's twins, give her hugs and stuff. Even little Princess Amethyst is in the spirit of things. She is in her bassinet, Sina pokes her head over, and the young'un gives her a hug. That is so sweet.

Lydea has a saddened and worried expression; she had a vision yesterday about something happening. She had however seen when Barran was kidnapped three months ago. I don't know how that applies, but it might be an ambush, or a kidnapping. She gives Sina a hug and the little owlet says in her sweet voice, in Naya'va, her goodbye. She then comes over to me and we have a kiss before she tightly hugs me.

"You know I will only be gone until the morning light or so." I smile

"I am worried. What if Nyroc and Elanore's Pure One ambush you." She exclaims with a stroke of my face and tears coming to her eyes, "She will kill you! I don't want that to happen!"

"Lydea, get a grip." I sigh with roll my eyes "I can fight them, remember."

"Sorry… I am just a bit yeepish today. I had a vision of… you know…" She sadly utters before a ling sigh

"Nyra is dead, ok. No one will hurt you while I am breathing." I say before wrapping my wings around her

"Thanks for reminding me." She smiles, "Now go and take Sina to the North, my Ga'Hoolian King."

I let go and then help Sina into the basket we are carrying her and her stuff in. She is wearing her scarf and I give her a kiss on the head. Coryn and Liana approach. I am leaving the embered king in charge once again. I am only going to be gone until dawn or maybe next evening at least.

"Be safe and have a good flight, Josh." Liana smiles

"Elanore and Nyroc's Pure One high guards have been spotted heading north." Coryn reports "Be careful navigating and…" He sighs and rolls his eyes before saying, "I have a message from Maria Perrin."

"What is it?" I ask

"She just wants to know where she can find the GTA. I honestly want to facewing right now. She has been here for three weeks and she doesn't know where the Guardian Training Academy is?" Coryn replies

"Isn't Liana going with Lydea to the open house tonight? Have her take her with Lydea." I reply

I then instruct the Royal Guard and the Guardians following us to take off. The RG have the basket and the Guardians are flying alongside me as we leave out the Northern Gate. Along the way, all of Ga'Hoole is saying goodbye and wishing us well on our journey. We then take off into the mists and emerge to see nothing but ocean. Sina is excited as we are traveling. She likes it when we travel, sure, she is being dropped off at boarding school, but she is excited.

After a while, we are getting close to the Northern Kingdom. I can feel the temperature falling, as we are getting close. I see how Sina is doing and she says she is fine. Besides, she lost all of her downy coat, but her feathers still have to grow out a bit. I will want to teach her to fly soon, but we have bigger things to deal with before I teach her to fly.

Then we approach the ice narrows and I can feel the chills in full blast. We are used to it, as we live here most of the time, but otherwise, it is brutally cold. Then we exit the narrows and we are in a sight that has been home to us for a while now, the Northern Kingdom. We are flying near the Everwinter Sea as we are heading for Keil Bay. That is where Queen Nya Schana-Strata Girls Boarding School, is. Sina is in her carrier reading a book. I think she is trying not to bug me because she is bored.

After a while, I can see the school in the distance and it is probably a few hours before dawn. He had got up at dusk and it has been a long flight. I guess I might be back by dusk tomorrow night. I hope so too. Then… I see Pure One spring out of hiding and we get ready for battle. The PG protects the carrier while the Guardians and I start to slash the enemies.

We have the situation, before I hear calls coming from behind me. More and more Pure Ones pour out and we fight them. Then, I hear someone call my name and I see the carrier getting attacked and… they get a hold of Sina! I chase after them as fast as I can as they are getting away. Then I see General Morin and he flies in front of me and we stop in mid-air.

"Morin, general of the Pure Ones." I growl

"Whatever." He says as he lunges at me

I want to move out of the way, but I hear my daughter screaming "Daddy! Help me!" over and over and I freeze. Then, I end up seeing black a second later…

Josh is knocked unconscious and a Guardian that was fighting the retreating Pure Ones catches his king. They all stop nearby the school and Josh is placed on the ground. He makes a convincing groan when they ask if he is ok. They know he is still alive and they are trying to figure what to do next. They know that he has to go back to the Great Tree, but one of them thinks the remaining Royal Guard that have the carrier approach and lands near the three Guardians and their incapacitated king.

"What do we do now?" One Guardian, a Spotted Owl, asks, "We could go to the Northern Palace, but that takes longer than flying to Ga'Hoole."

"We have to get the King back to the Great Tree. They will know what to do about Princess Sina there." A second Guardian, a Barn Owl replies

"We'll take the things to the school and meet you back there." A Royal guard, a Great Horned Owl, announces

"Go then." The third Guardian, a Burrowing Owl, orders

The two Royal Guards take off with the carrier of things to the school while the three work out a way to take Josh back to the Great Tree. One of them says, "Aw, screw that. I'll carry him!" and does what he had implies. They make a quick flight back to Ga'Hoole.

Meanwhile, in the Great Tree, Lydea and Liana are in the GTA with Maria. They are attending an open night, which has students in the Music elective singing and the Art Elective students showing off the works. Lydea is impressed of how the art students made their works. All the students are honoured that the Queen of Hoole had attended the day, along with the Queen of Middle and Princess of Silverveil. They aren't shy to explain their works of art or perform.

The teacher of Rain Master Class, Dylan, is helping some of the students out. He is keeping an eye on the students as supervising teacher. Lydea was due to become the ryb of Moon Master Class, but she had declined as she has other things to deal with. Josh is the ryb of his mother's class and has been since he became king anyways.

Liana sees Lydea with a worried look on her face while she is speaking to her uncle-in-law, Dylan.

"Do you think Lydea is worried about Josh?" Liana asks

"I guess so. Why don't you go and cheer her up. I bet she is worried sick for Josh." Dylan replies

"I will." Liana replies before noticing his daughter Anne running off out the door "Also, Anne is escaping out the door." She informs him

He then goes running after his daughter Anne and Liana makes her way over to Lydea. She is admiring a piece of artwork before she notices Liana beside her. They both are staring at a piece of work by a Fire Master Class student.

"These young'uns are good." Lydea comments

"Indeed so." Liana replies before she looks toward Lydea "Are you ok, Lydea? You seem distracted." She then asks, prompting Lydea to snap out of staring at the picture

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted. What was it?" She replies

"Are you ok?" Liana repeats

"I'm just worried, that's all." She replies with a sad smile

"Let's talk outside." Liana suggests

The two females go out onto the branch outside and Lydea looks into the sunrise. Lydea sadly sighs upon thinking of Josh again. Like all Guardian wives, Lydea is worried for her mate when he has to go on leave. Unlike all Guardian wives, she is yeepish since what happened eight years ago with Nyra. She was almost killed and she has detested and feared Pure Ones ever since.

"You're worried about Josh, aren't ya?" Liana asks

"If I know Nyra, which I did, she trains her soldiers to be bloodthirsty bastards. Elanore is the exception as she is a special type of bloodthirsty. Nyra trained her to kill and to take charge. She was her general for that long, so she would have war experience, but there is also the one thing I know she has. Nya had told me that her heart is the key to unleashing Mordecai. If this is true, she is one evil SOB." Lydea replies

"Wow… That is one long answer for "yes"." Liana says stunned of her counterpart's knowledge of the Pure Ones and of the inner circle.

"I am worried sick, Liana. Things are getting bad and I keep having a horrid feeling from my gizzard that something is wrong. Being a descendent and having a power from my goddess heritor, Nya Schana Strata, I do have Snowsight and for some reason, I keep having vision of the ambush four years ago. I just see Shard and Jay being killed… I don't know how that applies, but I think that Josh will be ambushed and… Argh! I am just so worried." Lydea explains with a fluster of words

"Calm down, Lydea." Liana says to try and calm the panicky queen counterpart of hers

Meanwhile, outside the Ga'Hoole Tree perimeter, the guards notice the group of owls carrying the king and sound the gong. Back outside the hall of the GTA, Liana hears it.

"I think Josh is back now." Liana smiles

The medical chaw fly past and they both think the same thing. They both look at each other and follow them. There is commotion in the town centre and Coryn and the Guardians are trying to keep control of the situation. Lydea and Liana make their way through the crowd and Lydea's worst fears are realised when she sees the unconscious mate of hers.

"Josh!" Lydea exclaims with tears in her eyes

The medical chaw end up placing him in a basket and she runs her wing down his face in sadness before they take him away. Coryn and Liana approach her and she starts to cry. The guards that helped him back to Ga'Hoole bow respectively before the royals, and most importantly, their queen.

"What happened?" Coryn asks

"We were ambushed, milord. Pure Ones everywhere." The first Guardian says

"Where is Sina?" Lydea asks

"The princess was kidnapped, your grace. We tried valiantly to save her, but they got away." The second Guardian explains

Lydea then is trying not to cry as her firstborn owlet has been kidnapped like what happened to her second daughter four years ago. Liana then gives her a sisterly hug as she starts to cry. The said daughter that was kidnapped years ago, Barran, comes in and sees her mother saddened. She doesn't understand what happened just moments ago.

"Mummy, what is wrong?" Barran asks

Liana lets her counterpart go and she turns to face her daughter. Lydea kneels down a bit and Barran looks at her mother with saddened curiosity. The little one can obviously see that her mother is sad about something, that doesn't take her advanced mind to figure out anyway. Both daughters inherited the advanced thinking that both their parents have. Barran, the five-year-old doppelganger of her grandmother, stares at her mother with a worried and sad smile. Lydea tries to explain, but no words come out. However, there are silent sobs…

"Barran, sweetheart… You know the Pure Ones, right?" the mother snowy starts

"Isn't it obvious, mummy? You had told us to stay away from them." the snowy owlet replies with a cheeky cringe

"The mean and nasty Pure Ones… kidnapped your sister and… hurt your father." The mother explains with silent sobs and tears streaming down her face

Young Barran can do nothing else but give her mother a hug. The older snowy owl can't help but cry as her fears came true. Coryn and Liana merely exchange saddened glares, as they remember when their son was taken away from them by Pure Ones. Liana was just as emotional as Lydea is now when she had found he was kidnapped. The bond between a mother and her babe is something that cannot be tampered with, as the bond lasts for an eternity. A mother protects her babe as does a grown babe protects their mother (if they are a Guardian) from harm. Take example Josh and his mother, Queen Barran. She always would protect and if need be give her life just to have Josh safe. Then, when he was grown, Josh would go out of his way to protect his mother, even if she can handle herself.

Coryn looks towards his counterpart's wife with a look of sadness before donning a comforting smile and says, "We will get her back. Besides, Anik might know what to do."

Lydea then snaps out and replies, "When Josh comes to and he is given the all clear, we will hold a meeting."

"Are you going to the infirmary?" Liana asks, stupefied for some unknown reason

"What can you say, Liana. I am a devoted wife and you know as well as I do that a wife is by her husband's side, no matter what." Lydea replies with a smile

"I know that." Liana says shocked of what the Ga'Hoolian Queen just said about her. She thinks Lydea is underestimating her and stating that she is not loyal to her husband. She just decides to let it slide and say merely a huff in discontent.

The snowy queen then walks off with her daughter by her side. They are fast as they are making their way to the hospital. After marching through Ga'Hoole with an evenly saddened, while slightly peeved and determined attitude, while having her daughter follow like a sheep, she comes to the hospital. The doctors and nurses all do swifts bows as the Queen and Princess of the Great Tree stride their way through to see Josh. They are being guided down the hall before coming to a room. The receptionist swiftly bows before Lydea and Barran push past and come to stand beside of their husband, or in Barran's case, father.

As if it were because she is in the room, Josh slowly awakens to the faces of his youngest daughter and wife beside him. Lydea kisses his cheek and Barran stares on in wonder and awe. Like all kids, she doesn't understand really, but with her mind being that of an owlet older than her, she can piece together what is going on. Right now, she sees that the Pure Ones had hurt her father and took away her sister as a prisoner, which is basically, what the commotion is about.

"Thank Glaux… You're ok." Lydea smiles, breathing a sigh of relief

"Na Duh, Lydea." Josh replies rudely and Lydea glares at him unimpressed by what he said, seeing as he ruined the moment

What do we do, Josh?" She asks

"Call a meeting." Josh replies

The call goes out and Guardians and Royals alike gather in the parliament. Some don't even know why they are here, "they" being the royals like Bryony, Sabyna, Maria, Lucas and Caspian. All of the members are talking. Dylan is speaking to his nephew (Coryn) and they would be worried for Lydea, as if they know Liana, she would be like her, but they know under all of her timid manner towards the PO and their leaders, she would be strong. Sabyna is being hyped up, as she would want to attack St. Aegolius to get Sina back. Liana had told her about it and she wants to Elanore's tailfeathers.

Josh and Lydea enter and the Guardians bow in respect. The two snowy regals take their place.

"This emergency meeting of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and the Alliance of Royals Against the Pure Ones is in session." Lydea announces

"Good job." Josh says

"Thanks." Lydea replies a smile

"So, here's the thing. The bastards took my daughter and we need to get her back before Elanore finds the coup de grace that could be used on my daughter's innocence. She could become what we coined a "Nyroc". "Josh explains

"I don't want what happened to my baby to happen to that sweet little one. She doesn't deserve to be a Pure One. I hope she is as strong willed as her sister was." Liana comments

"I hope so too, Liana." Lydea smiles

"I would take the Ambala Army and kill those bastards for taking that little Ga'Hoolian." Sabyna announces

"What do you mean by all this?" Caspian asks

"You know that I would…" Sabyna starts

"No, not that. Caspian, my brother and I want to know what a "Nyroc" is. Isn't that the name of the High Tyto of the Pure Ones?" Maria clarifies

"Well, doing a "Nyroc" was named after my son. He was once a good four year old child before the Evil Queen worked some evil manipulative magic and otherwise magic on him." Coryn explains

"Wow. So he was a good owl before becoming a bastard?" Caspian asks

"All owls are hatched good, no matter who they become." Liana replies, with tears falling from their eyes

"This is heavy… I think we should wait until Liana won't start crying." Josh says, considering Liana's tears are going to give way.

Liana starts crying and Coryn gives Liana a hug. Losing their son a few months ago was hard on them, seeing as their son is now the High Tyto of the Pure Ones and already the mate of Queen Elanore, before their wedding that is coming soon.

"He was good, Coryn… He was good…" Liana whimpers

"Meeting adjourned for now." Josh sighs


	12. Chapter 12: Sina's Capibilities

Chapter 12: Sina's Capabilities

Just as they the meeting about what happened to Nyroc in their meeting, which is actually about how to save Sina, the said snowy owl princess is in her captor's talons as they are flying over the Beaks. Sina is panicking as she had been captured by the owls her parents had told her to stay away from. If she had the chance, she would have run away and did her act she had rehearsed from when she was young (**Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember, Chapter 3**). She decides to be brave; as it is the one thing she has got left. She knows she cannot fly yet, so she thinks over what she will have to from here.

As the long flight continues, Sina remains in the grip of the guard. They then arrive in St. Aegolius. Nyroc and Elanore heed word of the arrival and then forward into the throne room. Morin and the guards with him are ushering Sina through the base. She is trying to refuse and they roughly force her to move. In this fashion, they bring her to the throne room. Nyroc and Elanore are perched on the throne.

"Excellent work, Morin." Nyroc says, praising his general for capturing the princess

"She was a bastard to get a hold of, my lord. Josh had that many guards around. It was like a flight in the forest (**In other words "a walk in the Park"**)." Morin informs his king

The young princess is keeping a brave face, even if she is totally petrified. Nyroc and Elanore descend from their throne and stand before the snowy owlet.

"Sina Schana, daughter of Josh Nyctea and Lydea Schana. Sister to the Goddess of the Moon, Barran Schana and an unhatched egg." Elanore says with a sarcastic tone

"That's my name; don't wear it out, wretch." Sina hisses

"A cocky one she is, eh, Elanore? Bravado at that." Nyroc says, observing their prisoner with his sharp eye

"She must be jealous of her sister to be trying to upstage her at the game of bravery. Remember when she called me a hagsfiend?" Elanore announces, causing Sina to widen her eyes and take a face of shock. She didn't know her sister could be able to say such a thing or worse, she assumes she is jealous of her baby sister. Sina is getting mad secretly as the evil King and Queen of the Pure Ones tower over her.

"How could you accuse me of such things?" Sina asks

"We can read you like a book, Schana. You are jealous of your little sister and I can tell." Nyroc explains

"I am not jealous of my sister! I love my sister. She is my baby sister and so will be my new brother and sister. Our parents love us equally and you can't say such things!" Sina shrieks in anger, surprising the two barn owls in front of her.

Just then, Elanore's mind flashes back to when she was little. She sees another barn owl playing with her. She then flashes back and falls onto Nyroc.

"What's up?" He asks

"Nothing, I just… nothing." She replies

Sina looks at her and she knows what happened, even if they don't. Her mother does that all the time, as she knows her mother's powers. She had once been healed by her mother when she had accounted a scrape on her knee. Her mother healed it better and gave her a motherly kiss on the head. The evil queen stands up tall once more and she then snaps out of it.

"You had a vision. Who's the one who is weak now?" She taunts

"_She is good… But I will break her soon."_ Elanore thinks as she looks at her nine-year-old opponent with her eyes focused on her.

"Still you." Nyroc growls as he waves his wing

The guards come to arrest her again before she forwards an attack. The king and queen stare shocked as the snowy owl takes a sword off the wall and charges at the Pure Ones, attacking them if they are in her way. They pour in by the numbers and they all end up cowering away at the sight of the owlet slicing the others up. Nyroc takes matters into his own hands as he pins her down. He takes the sword from her claws and throws it aside as the owlet wriggles in his rasp. Then, unseen by all, her snowflakes glow bright blue then a bright light flashes in front of them unseen by the others, Goddess Nya appears to Sina and starts to freeze Nyroc's talons. He gets off as he feels the force of freezer burn. Sina tries to escape and guards stop her at the door. Nya had disappeared as the distress signal that summons her had times out. The Guards hold the owlet by her wings and Elanore comes up while Nyroc exclaims in pain. She gets up close to her face.

"Pathetic owlet. We have dealt with ones like you before." She says with a dark expression before looking up at her soldiers. "Take her away." She then orders before helping a soldier to his feet.

Sina is taken away and is lead down the stairs. Elanore didn't notice, neither did this snowy owlet that the guards are Guardian spies. Anik loosens his grip on Sina and so does his wingman beside him. When they turn a corner, they take off their helms and Sina is relieved to see them.

"You're Anik. You saved my little sister last time and have a medal of valour or something like that." Sina says, realising who she is with

"we knew that you were going to be kidnapped, but it was too late to rush to the Great Tree to tell your ma and da." Anik replies

"Thank heavens that you are still in St. Aeggies." Sina smiles

"We'll work on a way out, but I would want you to learn to fly first." Anik informs her. The young snowy owl looks at the spy with confused eyes. Learning to fly takes time and patience, however, they wouldn't have any of that there (besides the time part). They then place their helms back on and continue to the jail. Walking through the base, all the Pure Ones know what happened a few minutes earlier and are staying away from her and avoids looking at her. They make their way to the jail and the guards there are about to take her when Anik speaks up.

"King Nyroc and Queen Elanore ordered that we take charge of the prisoner." Anik says with absolute

They end up leaving as they place her in the cell. Later, when all are asleep and they are on the day watch, Sina is let out of her cell. Anik's wingman watches the door to the jail for Pure One Guards while Sina wakes up from having her nap.

"has your father or mother taught you to fly yet?" He asks

"No, mum and dad have been busy." She replies

"I see then. Well, usually the kid has to learn the basic first and it takes a while." He says while thinking "But, we have to make an exception."

"Do I have to learn now. They say it takes years. It takes time to master. They say that you have to know how to fly before you attend the GTA." She asks

"If we want you alive, I guess we have to speed things up a bit." Anik smiles


	13. Chapter 13: The GTA Students

Chapter 13: The GTA Students

In Rain Master Class, three students are studying. There are 25 students in their Junior Year Master Class. These students are in their Junior Year 2 (**Year 8**), which is referred to Upper Rain Master by this point. These three, along with a few others, will be going into Middle Year soon and will be in Middle Year 1. These students of at 14 are learning the basics before their training becomes more skill based next year.

These three students, two boys and a girl are three of the upper students. They are studying together and are making progress, until their assignment note comes around and they are confused on the questions already.

"What the… These questions are easy, but we have to write a two page response or six hundred words? This is Fire Master work by the looks of it and we aren't even there yet." Sam, the eldest of the three and a Great Horned Owl, exclaims

"I was going to say that… and that we should have it at least only a page long. How many paragraphs is that?" Gwen, a Tasmanian masked owl (like Princess Maria, but Maria wears a thick layer of dark brown ochre on her eyes as a mask for some reason unknown to anyone but Maria herself, not even her brother or Caspian know why), asks

"Maybe we should ask Dylan. I mean, he is our ryb and I don't think he will be too busy. They say there is a shortcut to the parliament from Moon Master Class' classroom." Zak, an elf owl, says

"I guess, but they are seniors, Zak. We don't know if King Josh… Wait, he is the king so he has to be in parliament." Gwen replies

"Duh! Come on then." Sam says

The three owls take off from their classroom. Master class students are trusted to be left alone by themselves in their classes. These three are breaching the trust placed in all master class students. The three teenage owls fly to Moon Master Class' classroom and sees that they are not here.

"They must be in combat class." Sam says

"Is the door locked?" Gwen asks

The little elf owl, Zak, opens the door and it isn't locked. They enter and close the door behind them. The three look for the passage and then find It behind a picture frame in the classroom. The three enter and one of them fixes the picture so it doesn't look like anyone moved it. It is a narrow passage, made for Queen Barran, as it is one of her passages. They lift another picture frame and hear talking. They place it back and see they are on the high balcony of the parliament. They then decide to watch until it is over, so they can meet up with their ryb.

They sit there, which is unbeknownst to all the Guardians and royals below. They are talking about taking Silverveil back somehow.

"My kingdom may be infested with those Pure Ones, but we can drive them out, somehow if we think of a strategy." Lucas says

"I would get Tyto Resistance I guess if anyone else is willing." Bryony says

"We have to save Princess Sina, my daughter first. Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Lydea asks

"We have to deal with that later, I am afraid." Josh replies

"What?" Lydea asks

"Just go with it, Lydea. The Pure Ones only use hostages; they don't kill them unless there is a viable reason." Sabyna says

"She is the daughter of the King of Ga'Hoole and the Queen of the North that is a viable reason." Dylan rebuts

"We will get her later, dear. Right now, Silverveil needs our help." Josh says to his furious mate

"Why should we care more about them than our daughter, Josh?" Lydea asks

Then, the raining that the tree students are leaning on snaps and they fall to the ground unrepentantly. Upon collision, Gwen's scarf pin of their class emblem flies off her scarf and lands a metre away from her. The Guardians take note of this and Dylan gets up and helps the students up.

"What are you doing here? We are in the middle of guardian parliament." Dylan asks

"We need help with our assignment…" Zak says

"…But is looks like you have your talons full dealing with this." Gwen continues on

"Also, why are you all delaying the rescue of the Northern Princess for an attack on a kingdom?" Zak asks

"We have to save Silverveil first before…" Josh starts

"Without tending any disrespect, your majesty, isn't your daughter, your own flesh and blood more important than a lousy kingdom?" Gwen asks

"How dare you say that about my kingdom?" Maria exclaims, offended

"How dare you wear a ton of ochre? That mask makes you look like a dweeb!" Gwen replies

"I am… not… I… I…" Maria stutters

"How dare you come into parliament and cause a ruckus, children." Lydea exclaims

"How dare you sit there and do nothing, you yeepish pig! Your daughter is in danger and you sit there and do nothing because you are completely yeep?" Zak says

Josh starts to laugh, shocking the Guardians and royals in the room. He then gets down off his perch and the three bow anyways.

"What is so funny, they are mocking us, Josh?" Maria asks, unimpressed

"These kids are quite right, even if they are a bit rude. You kids might make the parliament someday if you study and train hard enough." Josh smiles

"Umm… Your majesty, I am…" Dylan starts

"You don't need to apologise, we seem to forget that we all were this young and arrogant once." Josh interrupts

"But they made fun of our kingdom and my face!" Maria exclaims

"I would ask why you wear a mask of ochre anyways, Miss Perrin. Hmm?" Josh replies

Maria scoffs and rolls her eyes as she turns her head. Josh turns back to face the three teenagers.

"The assignment? What is it?" Josh asks

"it is history, milord. He don't understand why it has to be two pages." Sam replies

"You have to write eight paragraphs on a significant battle in history. That is about it and it does take a bit to do. Also, you have to include a bibliography." Josh explains

"That helps, a bit." Gwen says

"Why don't you kids run along while we plan for a battle?" Josh asks

They bow their heads again and reply "Thanks, your majesty." Before running off.

"Kids, we used to be them and now we have them." Josh smiles before he sits on his perch


	14. Chapter 14: Elanore's Redemption Battle

Chapter 14: Elanore's Redemption Battle

She takes a deep breath, then extends her wings as she takes flight. Watching is King Nyroc and the doctor, watching her flight around the base with a keen eye. The strength of her wings is better now as her endurance is tested. After a long lap around the base, she gracefully lands back where she started, the courtyard.

"How was that? Am I allowed to fight again?" Elanore asks

"Yes, your grace. You are allowed to fight once more." The doctor replies

Elanore sighs, relieved that she may take her redemption battle. Nyroc takes her under his wing as they enter the throne room. Standing in the middle of it, Elanore makes him stop as she comes from under his wing to stand in front of him.

"My redemption battle shall come." Elanore says with confidence

"Where shall we attack, my angel?" Nyroc asks

"I want to go to Tyto. Intel reports that Prime Minister Bryony and her family and cohorts are returning there tonight. We shall attack in the evening tomorrow night." She replies

"Tyto Forest it is, they shall know the wrath of Elanore Brix when the guardians find corpses." He announces

"Someday they shall bow before us…" She smiles as he takes her wings

"As we will rule all these kingdoms." He says, finishing her sentence

"One way or another…" They both say together lovingly and staring into each other's scarlet eyes

Their beaks meet for a loving kiss, but just as they break for air, Morin enters. Much to the dismay of the king and queen as they were having a moment.

"Let me guess, the all clear came?" Morin asks

"We will be attacking Tyto Forest Tomorrow evening. Have the troops ready and by Glaux of something goes wrong, it will be your head. It is a redemption battle, not a petty attack." Nyroc orders

"Yes, milord." Morin replies as he leaves and the door shut behind him

Elanore hugs her king as she whispers into his ear hole in Tura that she wants to dance. He replies in Ke'va with a yes. He takes her wing and they dance around the throne room. Elanore calls it "celebrating my redemption" as they waltz their way around the room.

"The wedding is soon, you know. They have already started making my cape for the ceremony." She smiles

"That will be the happiest day of my life, Elanore. It will be better than finally killing the Guardians and avenging our fallen." He replies

"It will be a day I will remember for the rest of my life." Elanore sighs happily

"I would want to give you the life you deserve, being my queen of all the owl kingdoms. I would want to give you the world, my queen. Give our sons and daughters the world." He replies

"I would want that, like being your mate for all eternity. A beloved wife to you, my king." She smiles

"Your redemption is tomorrow evening and if all goes to plan, Tyto Forest will be ours. That kingdom might have the best warriors in their Tyto Resistance, but like all kingdoms, it will fall. So will it's king. He will fall to us and so will anyone else in our way. Tyto will burn to the ground and we shall desecrate the ashes. Nothing will be living from that forest, no owls, no forest." He says, hyping up his queen who is gracefully dancing with him in the moonlight

"no owls, no forest." She repeats

We look up into the sky and the moon is shining over the canyons, it is doing the same as Ga'Hoole as meanwhile, Bryony and her kids, along with the new King of Tyto Forest, Caspian and his girlfriend, Maria, are leaving. After the three Rain Master Class kids came into the parliament and left, Bryony announced that she is taking Caspian to Tyto to his home to show his people that their new king is alive. The owlets are being carried by Bryony, one in each talon as they had said their goodbyes and are leaving the Great Tree.

Around dawn, they arrive to have a welcome party organised. Bryony is met by her aunt, Sienne, while mostly all the kingdom turned out to see their new king. They are commenting on how much he looks like their former rulers, whom were his parents. Maria and Caspian are mobbed by a welcome party as there is a feast in his honour for arriving.

Meanwhile, in the Pure One base in the canyons, an early bedtime is in place for the redemption tomorrow night. Elanore is with her king as they cuddle while sleeping. In her sleep she has a vision…

(In vision)

The Forest Kingdom of Tyto is shrouded in darkness as the moon rises one night. On said night, there is a hollow in a great big pine tree in the northern boundary of Tyto Forest. Inside this hollow two owls are waiting by a nest in the middle of the tree. There are two eggs in the nest and one is close to hatching.

A female barn owl, which looks like the Pure One Queen envisioning this vision is with her husband, another barn owl who is different shades of gold and white. They are standing before the eggs as one of them hatches out. A little brown shaded owlet comes out and the mother is then spending time with her baby before the other little one, a golden owlet like her father hatches out after.

"What will we name them?" The male owl asks

"We shall name our eldest Elanore and our youngest Salina." The female replies

(end of vision)

Elanore wakes up in her betrothed's wings as she is worried to as why she had seen her own birth in her dreams. She then gently gets out of his hold and she looks in the mirror. She sees herself without her markings and with golden eyes, the clear that her eyes used to be. Then she blinks and rubs her eyes with her wing when she looks again and sees her reflection.

"Am I dreaming… Did I see myself as the weakling I used to be?" Elanore exclaims

She then just decides to go to bed and she lies there awake for a bit before she falls back asleep.

They wake up before dawn and Elanore is just thinking of how she had just saw herself as she used to be. She then places on her helm and battle claws and takes to the sky with her battalion of Pure Ones. Nyroc is flying beside her and they both have a determined glare on their faces.

Meanwhile, Bryony is with Caspian and Maria. Maria is making Caspian a cape as she is pinning the hem. Bryony and Caspian are talking also as she is telling him all that he needs to know. Caspian has been permitted to live in the palace and the Tyto Resistance is watching over it.

"Caspian, when you are king, the time will come for when you will have to lead your kingdom in war. I hope that war never happens, but with the Pure Ones still alive, it poses a threat." Bryony explains

"I know that, prime minister. I know they are a threat." Caspian replies before he looks at the golden shackle on the cloak, which is connected by a small clip, is a bit loose. He then says to Maria, who is behind him, and has pins in her beak "The chain at the front is a bit loose, sweetie."

"I knew that it was going to do that. Just wait until I am done the hem and I will fix that." Maria replies

"It is sweet to know that you are helping with the coronation somehow, Maria." Bryony smiles

"It is just a cape, nothing more…" Maria replies, focused on her work

"I never knew that you were skilled in sewing and embroidering and stuff like that?" Bryony says

"It is more of a hobby. Liana and I used to make things all the time. I always seem to have to have to mend something of my brother's from time to time." Maria replies, placing another pin in the hem to adjust it

"May I ask, Maria?" Bryony asks

"What is it?" Maria replies

"When that Tasmanian barn owl said that you were wearing a mask over your eyes, is it true?" Bryony asks

"Umm… Err…. I don't want to answer that." Maria replies

"Well… I wear ochre too. Years back, I was attacked by my own resistance because of a turnfeather. That said turnfeather and all the rest had fractured many bones and also cut me up a bit. I had horrid scars that I cover with ochre. I thought I was never going to marry until Shard and I were together in the last two years of GTA and then we did marry and become mates." Bryony admits

"Is Shard the father of your owlets?" Maria asks

"Yes, princess." Bryony replies "He died five years ago… Pure Ones killed him…" she then says while holding her tears

"I'm sorry if I am opening scars, Bryony." Maria apologises

"It's ok…" Bryony replies with a sad smile

Maria smiles back with a comforting smile, Bryony then smiles also. Caspian looks to Maria and she is back to working on his coronation cape. Everything is quiet before a guard comes into this palace room in a fluster.

"Prime Minister Bryony! King Caspian! The Pure Ones are attacking the southwest boarder!" The guard exclaims

"Get the Tyto Resistance." Bryony orders "Get the Tyto Army!"

"We're coming too." Maria says as she takes off Caspian's cape from his shoulders

"It isn't safe for the both of you." Bryony replies

"We are going and that is final, Prime minister." Caspian orders

"If you are coming, the army is yours. They will attack, all they need is your signal." Bryony replies

Bryony, the Prime minister and General in balance, takes off to summon her lead her resistance. Maria is helping Caspian as the battle claws, and in turn he helps her. as the begins behind them. Bryony and Elanore are in a face off while Nyroc fights others. Caspian and Maria fly out and are helping, but they heed some cries coming from Sienne, Bryony's aunt. She is carrying the owlets when she is cornered by Pure Ones.

Maria and Caspian fly over and try to help out. Tyto Army, which the Pure Ones think have been dissembled, are waiting nearby the palace for their almost king to call them to the battle.

Meanwhile, Bryony refuses to let Tyto fall as she is fighting against Elanore to secure her kingdom's safety. The Tyto Resistance is hardly matching the numbers of the Pure Ones, but they have the might to match theirs. Elanore and Bryony are stuck as Bryony finds a way to pin her.

"I am going to rib you limb from sprinking limb." Bryony says

"I won't be so sure… Where are your babies and your king and his wretch?" Elanore enquires

She lets out a loud call and her Pure One guards bring in Bryony's twins, Caspian and Maria. Bryony is shocked as Elanore uses this to her advantage and flips Bryony and pins her against the wall.

"I suggest you surrender, Bryony Daube/Arin." Elanore says

"Never!" Bryony replies

"You know… Those babies are the last thing you have left of your deceased husband, Shard. It would be a shame if they become deceased like him…" Elanore says with darkness in her voice

A guard takes Ash in his talons and has the little owlet pinned, waiting for the order.

"Ash!" Bryony exclaims

"If you want your son alive, I suggest that you hand Tyto to me." Elanore suggests

Bryony remains silent. Maria and Caspian are trying to break free from their captors Sylvia is crying her eyes out as she sees her brother like this. She shares a special bond with her brother as twins sometimes do. Bryony herself is unsure what to do. Her two greatest loves are on the line: Tyto Forest Kingdom or her kids. She is quite the patriot when it comes to pride for her kingdom, but nothing beats the love she has for her kids. Her son and daughter are the only things that remain from her years being married to Shard.

"What will it be, Bryony?" Elanore asks

"Leave my son alone!" Bryony screams

"Will you surrender nor not?" Elanore asks

The silence returns and Elanore is getting impatient. She is losing it as there is no answer coming from the Tyto Forester. Ash starts to panic as he is bracing for his life. His sister also is bracing for the worst as she wants to get away.

"Kill the boy!" Elanore orders

The Pure One begins to aim his talon, intending to stab the child he has in his talons. This is before Bryony makes a tough decision that will change everything forever again…

"Stop!" Bryony screams before she looks down in shame "I'll let you have Tyto…"

The guard lets the boy go and he runs to his sister. They let Maria and Caspian go and they take the owlets as Bryony winks at them. From that little gesture, they know she is up to something that will make or break the situation.

"…Over my dead body!" Bryony exclaims

Caspian knows that is the signal and lets out a loud call across the trees of Tyto Forest. Elanore is shocked to see this as the Tyto Army then comes out of hiding and they all attack the Pure Ones. Elanore doesn't know that Tyto Army is still running, but now she knows her numbers are outnumbered. She merely gives a "holy racdrops" before Bryony and she weaves out of the way by pushing her off. She then sees Caspian and Maria with the twins as Bryony starts to fight her.

"Go to Ga'Hoole! Go now, King Caspian of Tyto! I'll take care of this!" Bryony hollers as she is fighting Elanore

The two regal owls heed this order and take the owlets, Maria carrying Sylvia and Caspian carrying Ash. They escape as the Pure Ones then are fighting Tyto Resistance and Tyto Forest Army. The Tyto Prince and Silverveil Princess escape the forest. Bryony and Sienne defeat the Pure Ones and Elanore and Nyroc retreat. Elanore's redemption failed, but she remains pissed and ambitious for revenge.

Bryony then travels to Ga'Hoole to be reunited with her babies. The two owlets are relieved to see their mother. They may have a basic, basic knowledge of what is going on, but know a Pure One when they see it.


	15. Chapter 15: The Owl Gods

Chapter 15: The Owl Gods

Glamoria, the owl heaven. It is said that the pure hearted and good come here. Just above the owl world, in the highest area where an owl cannot fly without dying from loss of breath. This is where the owls of pure heart, but more importantly their gods reside. They live in a temple and there is a god or goddess of 14 things (**basically like the ancient Greek gods**). Within this place, these gods watch over the world. All of them are here… except Mordecai, God of Darkness.

He resides in the burning depths of Hagsmire, the owl hell. He is there with all the evil, which in this case are mostly the Pure One kings, generals, soldiers and his wife Queen Aura of the Pure Ones. The burning depths are where they are trapped, but some return as scrooms on their own will, which is a problem that the owl gods have to tend to.

However, there is a place under Glamoria which only Nyra, the worst of worst Pure One evil resides. She is in limbo, as she is too evil for both worlds and she needs to be watched over by owl gods at all times. Already, she breaks out like all scrooms and appears before her best friend and taker of her throne, Elanore.

Like the Guardians, the owl gods have a parliament. It is the Owl God Assembly and they meet there to discuss what to do about the Pure Ones and other problems. Glaux, the main owl god in the beliefs of the owls, sits by his owl god brothers and sisters as their boss. They all have respect for him as he is basically the King of Glamoria. Nya, the Goddess of Snow, is basically their queen, but she is on the same level as command as the other owl gods. She is merely the divorced wife as she had broken it off centuries ago. They want their separate ways, but they still have some feelings for each other, like some divorced couples do.

(**The Owl God Seating Plan will be on DA soon**)

Glaux and Nya are at the head of the room. Some of the owl gods… well… only Mordecai, believe that Nya is only the Queen of Glamoria as she was married to Glaux once upon a time or because of her regal title of being the Queen of the Northern Kingdoms. Mordecai says that he will someday take Glamoria as his own and destroy all the gods, especially Cheyenne.

To the left of Glaux there is:

Winston: God of Wisdom, a Great Grey Owl  
Amara Purudyn: Goddess of Beauty, a Barn Owl, has Starsight  
Barran Nyctea: Goddess of the Moon, A Queen of Ga'Hoole, A Snowy Owl  
Ash: God of Courage, A Spotted Owl  
Mordecai is supposed to be sitting next to Ash if he wasn't such a bastard  
Niko: God of Earth, A Whiskered Screech Owl

To the right of Nya:

Cheyenne Charid: Goddess of Light (Good, The Sun etc.), A Tyto Forest Princess, a Barn Owl  
Sao: God of the Stars, a Short-Eared Owl, has Starsight  
Cynder: Goddess of Fire, a hybrid of Phoenix and a Barn Owl, has Firesight  
Leona: Goddess of Healing, an Elf Owl  
Hara: Goddess of Water, a Tawny Owl

They have gathered for a meeting. Last night, Tyto Forest Kingdom was attacked by the Pure Ones, otherwise known to them as "demons of Mordecai's creation". Cheyenne called this meeting as they had attacked hers, Hara's and Cynder's homeland. All the owl gods (except Mordecai as usual) gather in their assembly hall. The room is decorated with the symbols of their element or skill, above their perch in the room, if they have one. They all take their places and the meeting begins.

"Alright then. We have a few problems to deal with and taking has to stop now." Nya says

"Tyto was attacked by those bastards and we have to do something!" Cheyenne exclaims

Glaux sighs and rolls his eyes before looking at Cheyenne with a peeved look "Cheyenne, we will get to that, now be quiet."

"We have to do something about Mordecai. I had foreseen that Mordecai will escape again." Sao says

"I had seen that also." Amara says

"The only way he can escape is if Elanore Brix's passionate and evil heart is triggered her eyes glowing. Either way, the aforementioned Tyto Alba is just too impure at the moment. She merely has some idiosyncrasies that are acting at the moment." Winston says

"Does that mean she is acting strange because she is too focused on revenge and her wedding? I can see that she is becoming a bridezilla as we know it." Barran asks

"Pretty much." Winton replies

"I can see that Nyra is still in Limbo though. Thank heavens." Cynder says

"It was my idea. Serves her right." Barran smiles

"I am having enough of this!" Cheyenne exclaims

"Why are you so impatient today?" Nya asks

"I want to see that the Pure Ones are destroyed and you all are blabbing on. I don't mean to be rude, but just hurry up and get to the topic." Cheyenne replies

"The Pure Ones do pose a threat against the Guardians, but Mordecai poses a bigger threat to us. Ever since what happened almost two months ago, we have been trying to repair the damage that has been left since Mordecai escaped." Glaux enlightens them

"Why can't you kill those Glaux-damn Pure Ones like the others?" Nya asks

"Why is it that we had to die because of Mordecai? We would have owned him if possible, but you told him of his powers and he formed the Pure Ones." Cynder asks

"Owls, we may have been owned by the Pure Ones, but I don't think that wiping them out will be a possible answer. If the imbalance happens…" Glaux starts

"There already is an imbalance, Glaux!" Nya exclaims

"I am aware of this, Nya." Glaux replies

"Ahem… We have to focus." Cheyenne says

"She is right." Niko says

Amara and Sao place their wings against their heads and all look at them.

"What happened?" Glaux asks

"We sensed a security beach." Sao replies before looking to Amara "Didn't we, Amara?" he asks

"Yes, Mordecai just tried to escape just then. Also, the Pure Ones just attacked a OWER base in Ambala." Amara replies

"Aw crud. I think the forces are being affected by us." Nya exclaims

"Well… Mordecai tried to escape while the battle was going on last night." Leona says

"Maybe because all of the owl gods are deceased by now and the mirror and the amulet destroyed, the forces must be controlled by us all. Light being we good owls and dark being Mordecai." Glaux says

"I guess we have to play it careful then." Ash says

"Cheyenne, watch Mordecai." Glaux orders

"I will, I will." Cheyenne replies


	16. Chapter 16: Pure One Wedding

Chapter 16: Pure One Wedding

In the lead up to the Pure One wedding, Elanore is more of a bridezilla. She is attending fittings with Nyroc and planning the floral decorations and the reception. Elanore wants to outdo the Ga'Hoole Royal Wedding of Coryn and Liana. Nyroc also knows that the Guardians would try and attack their wedding so the security will be tight.

One night, two weeks before the wedding, the capes are finally finished. They had chosen a white base with gold highlights and detailing, showing the glory of the king and for Elanore, she had recovered Nyra's old cape and they have restored it, since it was damaged after the second time she wore it. Nyroc and Elanore look in the mirror and they see what they look like with their capes on.

"You look handsome, my king." Elanore smiles

"Wearing Nyra's cape from her two weddings is brave. I wonder if she would be proud of you getting married." Nyroc replies with a smile

"I have a feeling that she is smiling down on me from Limbo." Elanore says while looking in the mirror

She looks in the mirror and sees Nyra appear before her with tears of joy in her eyes. She then hears her say _"I am proud of you, Elanore… You look beautiful…"_ before she disappears. She has tears in her eyes also and Nyroc is wondering what she is tearing about.

"What's up?" Nyroc asks

"Nothing, it is just that I can't wait until the night comes." Elanore replies

"You miss my grandmother, don't you?" Nyroc asks

"I do. I do. I wish you met her, she was a noble Pure One and more of a mother to me rather than your father. She named me an heir as Coryn was named bastard." Elanore replies

"Come on, my queen. You have other things to do besides looking pretty." Nyroc smiles

The seamstresses take off the cloaks and the betrothed couple have a small kiss before she takes off. Nyroc then walks into the throne room and is just busy with the day to day stuff a king has to deal with.

Meanwhile, Elanore is looking around for her checklist. She is rummaging through her things and in the back of her closet, there is a chest. She opens it and there are lots of scrolls in it. She then shrugs and closes it and she finally finds it. She then comes into the throne room as she is organising where decorations will go. Nyroc sees her busy and comes beside her and kisses her cheek. She shows him the plans and he nods. She smiles back.

The day before the wedding, Elanore has everyone working their asses off. She herself is a bridezilla and she is going loco if something goes wrong. She has Pure Ones carrying things in and everyone else decorating the throne room and the courtyard. Nyroc comes in to see how the queen is doing and she is barking orders all around the room.

"Hi, sweetie. How are things going?" Nyroc says

"Hold on a sec…" Elanore says "Place that higher, the bouquets have to be four metres, no more no less. The spacing is at least a metre. ONE metre!" She orders while looking at some guards who are doing the wall decorations

"So… is that a "good"?" Nyroc asks

Elanore turns back to him and replies "Yeah, yeah. Things are good, I guess."

"Some are saying you are a bridezilla." Nyroc says

"I am not a bridezilla!" Elanore says, offended

A high guard comes up and bows before Elanore before saying "your grace, we have a small problem with the seating plan for the reception."

"It is simple. Look at the list." Elanore replies

"We don't have a copy." The guard replies

"It is simple, the best man, bridesmaids and the generals are on our table and the rest are seated anywhere. Simple." Elanore says, describing her seating plan

"Thank you, your grace." The guard says with a bow

The guard leaves as Elanore looks at the list and decorations in the wall and in the room. She gives a disgruntled sigh as nothing is working so far and the soldiers are confused by the perfectionism of their queen.

"Oh my Glaux… The spacing is all wrong!" Elanore exclaims

She shoves the clipboard into Nyroc's chest as she flies up and takes a ruler off a guard. She then measures it and places the nail in the wall and places the bouquet on the nail. She measures and fixes all of them and she lands and takes the clipboard from Nyroc.

"Now, put the damn ribbon on it and make sure that It looks nice." Elanore orders

"Elanore, the security will be tight tomorrow. Just letting you know." Nyroc says to his moody queen

After a few more hours, things are picture perfect. The lanterns are hung, the floral decorations are decorating the courtyard and the throne room. The capes are getting ready for tomorrow and the two betrothed are spending their last moments together, before they are separated before the wedding, as it is tradition for good luck not to see each other on the wedding day until the ceremony.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow, my king." Elanore smiles

"I know. For once in my life, I am nervous." Nyroc replies

"I know those Guardians wouldn't have the nerve to disrupt the wedding." Elanore says

Nyroc embraces his queen and then Celia, Morin's wife, comes in.

"Queen Elanore, we need to get the facial mask on before you go to bed." Celia says

"A facial mask?" Nyroc says, stupefied

"Yeah… It helps with the face feathers to look amazing." Elanore smiles

"I'll see you tomorrow in the throne room." Nyroc says

"Love you." Elanore says as she is being dragged off by Celia

Elanore is getting pampered before her bedtime comes around. She falls asleep with a mud mask on. The sleeping queen wakes up early around dusk and the preparations begin. She is fitted with her cape, has her talons manicured, feathers made neat and tidy, ochre applied and markings repainted. She then is guided by the bridesmaids who are carrying the bouquets while hovering along the side of Elanore. She comes to the doors of the throne room and stands there waiting. The doors open and Elanore walks down the aisle with her long cape, heir loomed from Nyra, trailing behind her as the moon is shining behind the throne room windows. Sina is attending the wedding as Anik has been ordered to watch over her. Elanore was exact when she said that all owls in the base have to attend unless they are in security. Morin, as the General, he is the official in charge of the wedding.

"We are gathered here to join our king and queen in matrimony. We are here on a night where we are in the middle of beginning the war, we will be marrying our king and queen. Our king will someday lead our army to killing those guardians and to avenge our lost members." Morin starts

Nyroc rolls his eyes and Morin sees this as he clears his throat before he begins again. Elanore has a bouquet in one of her claws. She shares a smile with her fiancé as they are about to say their vows that have been somewhat modified for the Pure Ones.

"Do you, Nyroc Canner, King and High Tyto of the Pure Ones, take Elanore Camille Brix as your wife and queen. To love and protect. to fight alongside and support in times of war. To promise to make sure that this love stays pure and true, till death do you part." Morin says to Nyroc

"I, Nyroc Canner, take you, Elanore Camille Brix, as my Pure One Queen and wife. I will forever love you and make sure we defeat the Guardians and uphold the honour bestowed upon us by our former leaders. I will make sure that the owlets we raise grow strong and into Pure One rulers. I will treat you like a goddess until the end of my time." Nyroc says

"Do you, Elanore Camille Brix, Queen of the Pure Ones, take Nyroc Canner as your husband. To love and stand by and support in judgement and in war. To fight alongside and to mother owlets with your husband and to always love and care for your husband and owlets. Till death do you part." Morin says to Elanore

"I, Elanore Brix, take you, Nyroc Canner, as my husband to support and to love. You are the king of the Pure Ones and I will reign beside you as your queen. I will always make sure to uphold the honour placed upon us. I will raise our owlets to be as courageous as you and if you shall die, I shall reign over the Pure Ones until our owlets come of age. I will love you and make you my king until death do us apart." Elanore says

"I now pronounce you King and Queen of the Pure Ones. You may kiss the bride." Morin announces

All the Pure Ones applaud as Nyroc and Elanore have a romantic kiss. Elanore throws the bouquet she is holding and they leave the room. Later, after having a portrait painted, the reception is going. They all are cheering and celebrating along with feasting and dancing as the King and Queen celebrate their marriage. Sina is locked back up and Anik uses this distraction to sneak out of the Pure One base.

Meanwhile, Coryn is sitting in front of a fire as he sees his son and Elanore… He fears the worst and Liana is asleep with Amethyst under her wing cuddling with her mother. Anik arrives at the Great Tree and is in front of Coryn.

"What is it?" Coryn asks

"You should get Liana. This is important." Anik says

Coryn goes into their bedroom and wakes Liana. She kisses the baby and then they go and speak to Anik.

"What is it?" Liana asks

"Your son is now married to Elanore. They sealed it with a kiss at around nine pm." Anik sadly announces

Coryn lets out a disappointed sigh as he crashes into a wall. Liana nods to Anik and he flies off to St. Aegolius. Liana and Coryn hug as they know what has happened can never be undone.

"He is now married to her… my firesight vision came too late." Coryn says

"I know things look bad, but we shall let this go. If he wants to be a Pure One, so be it. We have tried and failed to keep that away from our family, but we have to give up now." Liana says

"I wish I could have been born to someone else than Nyra and Kludd… I have let him down, Liana." Coryn sighs

"We tried, Coryn. We tried." Liana sighs also


	17. Chapter 17: Teenage Renegades

Chapter 17: Teenage Renegades

Just as Coryn tells the parliament that his son has married Elanore, they all are just feeling plain sick. Coryn also tells them that Sina is ok and Lydea breathes a sigh of relief. She has been worried as of late about her eldest daughter more than Josh. Just as Lucas and Josh are planning to kick the Pure Ones out of Silverveil, Maria and Caspian decide to take matters into their own hands.

Maria is getting her gear ready when her brother sees her and swipes her other battle claw.

"Hey!" Maria exclaims

"I don't want you getting hurt, Maria. You are not going to go and fight against those bastards again." Lucas says as she is trying to take back her battle claw

"I am actually trying to help, unlike a certain owl that let Silverveil fall into the control of the PO." Maria exclaims

"I had to save you, Maria. It isn't my fault it fell." Lucas replies sternly

"You promised to mother and father that you wouldn't let Silverveil fall. You are breaking your promise and not taking action." Maria replies with venom

"Don't bring mother and father into this!" Lucas exclaims

"I will. You didn't live up to your promise." Maria replies

"I did, Maria Perrin! I did uphold my promise. I took care of you and ruled our kingdom all the same." Lucas replies "How could you say that I didn't uphold it?" he asks with fury

"You gave up Silverveil and retreated." She replies

"I gave it up to save you!" He replies with tears "You are my baby sister and I didn't want you to die. I promised mother and father that I would protect you. I know that Caspian will take care of you someday, but while you are not come of age, I have to keep you safe."

"I miss mother and father!" She cries

"Me too!" He replies

The sibling owls hug and they start to cry. They miss their parents after the eight years that have been dead. Lucas knows he will never take the place as a father to his little sister. The day that their mother and father died haunts them dearly.

"If I don't go and save Sina Schana… I don't want Josh and Lydea being like us. They would be devastated if their daughter dies. Please, Lucas. Think of what we can do for others and for me. I could practice my sneaking around and…" She pleas

"Alright… but stay close to Caspian at ALL times, Maria. If you can fix my capes and make beautiful ones, you are a Perrin. Mama and father would get me if I didn't let you go." He gives in

"Thank you, big brother." She squeals in glee

They share a hug. Lucas feels like his parents are smiling down on him and Maria. He would want to make them proud of her, since she was only 8 or 9 when their parents died. Caspian arrives and Lucas puts on her other battle claw and he kisses her head before placing her helmet on.

"Take care of her Caspian Charid. If you want to be alive to take that throne, you have to make sure she comes back alive." Lucas sternly says to Caspian with a claw raised

"I will, Lucas. I don't want the worst happening to her too." Caspian replies

With a swift nod from Caspian and a rising of wings the two 17 year old owls take off into the wind. The elder brother of the female Tasmanian masked owl watches on with eyes full of tears and with silent prayers in Ke'va being said. Lydea, Queen of Hoole, watches the two owls leave. She remembers when she and the rest of her friends had ditched curfew and flew off. She knows that they are going to rescue her eldest daughter, but she hasn't bothered to tell Josh. She had heard them planning to leave in the middle of the day, but thy dropped it back by hours. This queen says some silent prayers in Naya'va.

"…_May you come back safely, Perrin and Charid. Nya will be watching over you and she will never forsake you. She is my eyes and ears, younglings."_ Lydea whispers into the ocean breeze

Nya, the goddess ancestor of Lydea heard what her descendant said and she gives a nod to Shad, The God of Air. He makes the wind go their way. She smiles upon the courage of the pair.

"_I will make sure nothing happens… as Glaux as my witness…"_ She softly says before turning to Glaux

Maria and Caspian are flying through the air, feeling determination and nerves with their every beat of their wings. Caspian looks to Maria, who has a face of sheer fear. He knows she could laugh in the face of death, but when it comes to Pure One bases and traveling to them, she would freak out.

"You alright?" Caspian asks

"I'm fine…"Maria replies

"You know… We could prove that we have got what it takes." He says with a smile

"I guess. You could prove something, but I am nothing more than a princess. You are to be King of Tyto Forest… Me? I am just going to be a Silverveil Princess for all eternity." She answers with a sad tone

"As soon as we have the Princess, as soon as we have Silverveil again, as soon as I am bloody coroneted, I will ask your brother for the permission to marry you. I promise." He replies

"Really?" She asks

"I will." He replies

They then cross the border into Ambala. Sabyna had returned here and she is having her mourning ceremony. Sabyna Jacqueline Victoria Emilie Kin, Queen of Ambala holds a memorial in honour of her aunt, Lady/Princess Autumn, every year. She would remember when Autumn would visit. She loved her aunt and when she had found that she was killed, that crushed her heart. She had sworn a vendetta against whoever killed her, and in this case, it is Elanore. Caspian knows he should be attending the memorial, but he is on a mission.

Caspian and Maria are flying then they feel the winds pick up and carrying them to where they need to go. They are going fast and soaring through the early dawn skies with determination and confidence. They cross the border to St. Aegolius Canyons. They can tell as the canyons are dead ahead of them. They both think "No turning back without the princess".

From their time at the Great Tree, they have learned that there is a Guardian spy called Anik in the Pure One base taking care of Sina. They will be thinking of a way to try and get her out of the base, without the Pure Ones killing them. They would know she would resist the Pure Ones and she would be locked up in jail for it until she joins them.

They are sneaking around the base area. Finding a way in is hard, getting out is harder. Ever since the two weeks after the defeat of the Pure Ones last time, they had fortified their base and made sure no one gets in if they are a Guardian. Caspian and Maria however are not Guardians, so that makes it easy, but also hard. They know that the Pure Ones security is tight around the palace, but not near certain areas. All they would need is a passage in.

While flying around, their prayers are answered. They find a flight path for scouts. They travel along the path and knock out guards as they go. They then get into the main base by a cave. They are keeping their wits about them as they sneak wound this base. Hiding and running between points. They then sneak their way to the prison on the south side of the base. However, they are almost caught at one point and they make a break for it.

Meanwhile inside, Anik is training young Sina to fly. It has been a few weeks after she has been captured and she is making some progress. She can somewhat fly, but she cannot flap hard enough at some points. They are training and this can be heard from down the hall as Caspian and Maria approach.

"Try again, princess." Anik encourages

"I cant." Sina complains "I feel like I won't be able to fly."

"I told you, if you can try then that is what makes you fly. Try again, Sina. You almost got the hang of it." He replies

"I might never get home at this rate. I want to go home." She cries as tears well up in her eyes

A slight sound is herd and Anik takes note of this. He steps out of the jail cell and is listening.

"Is someone there?" He asks

"You heard a noise. Maybe there is." She says

"Shh! little princess, be quiet." He orders

"Are you Anik?" Maria's voice asks

"Who wants to know?" Anik replies

"We do. We are friends of the Guardians." Caspian replies

"Show yourselves." Anik orders

The two owls come out of their hiding place and present themselves in front of the spy. He sees their helms and sees that they are royals.

"Royals from a kingdom." Anik says, dumbfounded

"I am Prince Caspian, future king of Tyto Forest and this is Princess Maria, Princess of Silverveil. We are here to rescue Sina." Caspian replies in absolute

"I have been trying to teach her to fly." Anik says

"Well… we have to get her out of here sooner or later." Maria smiles

"I can't fly that far." Sina whines

"You must be Princess Sina." Maria smiles

"I want to go home. Elanore has been trying to make me a Pure One. I don't want to be a Pure One. She wants me to go against my baby sister. I don't want to fight my baby sister!" Sina cries

"We are going to help, little one. Everyone is worried for you, even your baby sister." Maria smiles

"Don't worry, little one. We will get you home." Caspian smiles

"When will we go? How will we escape?" Sina asks

"She has a good point. How will we get out?" Maria asks also

"I know a way, but first…" Anik replies

"What?" Caspian asks

"The Pure Ones are getting worse and they are trying to take other kingdoms. They would kidnap other royal owlets if they have to, to make them surrender. Sure, the Royal Wedding came and the king and queen are on honeymoon. Things are on hold until they get back, but General Morin has been working the soldiers raw. I have been stuck guarding the princess." Anik explains

"We have to slow them down before we go." Caspian announces

"I'll stay with the kid; you go and mess the PO up." Maria says

Anik and Caspian fly off. Maria stays with Sina and the older owl helps the younger one learn to fly. The two barn owls are throwing battle claws into the creek and they are also causing cave-ins. They see the two owls and start to pursuit. They fly back to the prison in a hurry.

"We have to go. They know it is us." Caspian says

They then go to leave and the Pure One guards chase. The four owls are in the air. Sina is somewhat keeping up and Caspian is behind her. Anik flies ahead to the escape passage that he has been escaping out of for a while. Sina sees the Pure Ones behind Caspian and she starts to panic.

"They're gunna kill us!" Sina panics

"Just follow me!" Anik replies

They fly down into the base of the St. Aegolius and there is a boulder over a large passage. Anik moves it and they fly though. He then blocks it up again and they fly though. Caspian remains behind Sina as they escape. A few kilometres from the base and Caspian sees no Pure Ones.

"I think we lost them." Caspian says

"Oh thank heavens." Maria breathes

"Are the Pure Ones gone?" Sina asks

"Yes, Princess." Anik replies

"Do you want to stop, Sina?" Maria asks

"I'm flying!" Sina exclaims with joy

The youngling catches up with Anik and Maria, who are flying ahead. Caspian follows her too. The young snowy owl takes off ahead as they all chase after her.

Sina feels the wind in her feathers. She had never known what flying is like. She had asked her father what flying feels like, but she could never imagine it until now. She has a smile on her nine year old face as she flies though the clouds in the early dawn sky. The breeze in her feathers and with every wing beat moving forward. She then looks back at the three Tyto owls (two barns and the Tasmanian masked).

"Are we going home?" Sina asks

"Back to the Ga'Hoole Tree we go!" Caspian says

They make the journey back to the Ga'Hoole tree. Sina is enjoying her airtime she has. It is after dawn when they return. Lydea sees them return in the high up branches of the Great Tree. They land in the middle of the city centre and everything is quiet. Before Lydea's call is heard and everyone bursts out of their hiding place cheering. They have a banner that says "Welcome Home Sina!" on it. Lydea and Josh land and they wrap their eldest daughter in their wings.

"Mummy, daddy. I can fly." Sina smiles

Caspian and Maria step forward with Anik. Josh and Lydea have smiles upon their faces.

"Thank you for bringing her home. We were all worried sick." Josh says

"It's the least we can do." Caspian replies

"You will be a good King of Tyto Forest soon, Caspian. If you can hold your own and save my daughter, you will bring honour to Tyto soon." Lydea smiles

Barran comes down with Lucas and she sees her sister and immediately lights up.

"Sina, You're home! You're home!" Barran exclaims

"Baby sister, Barran." Sina smiles

The two sisters hug cheerfully. The two sisters love each other and Barran especially has missed her big sister. A party ensues as Princess Sina is safe once again. During this, Sina flies a lap around the tree. Everyone cheers. Lydea and Josh are proud for their eldest child learning to fly. Lydea herself thinks that her eldest is a courageous child if she can fly out of a Pure One base.

Later on, Josh and Lydea put their daughters to bed. Sina falls asleep happily in her nest and Barran is already fast asleep. She fell asleep at the party under her father's wing. Lydea returns to the side of her egg as the time is getting closer and closer by the weeks passing.

"Little one, your biggest sister had learned to fly and she is a brave girl. I would want you to meet her someday." Lydea smiles


	18. Chapter 18: Nyra's Diary Letters

Chapter 18: Nyra's Diary Letters

Elanore has dug up the chest she had found. She opens it and looks around for members of the guard or Nyroc, her husband. She had got back a few days ago and she has become curious about what is in the chest.

"_Could they be war plans? Could they be important documents?_" Elanore thinks to herself

She opens the chest of scrolls. She picks up the oldest looking one. She opens it and sees the signature on the bottom… It is the signature of Nyra.

"Nyra?!" Elanore exclaims to herself "These are your scrolls…?"

She opens the first one and it is dated to the date of her coronation.

"_Dearest Diary, June 26__th_

_I am Nyra… Tonight is when I become Pure One Queen. I had married the High Tyto, Surtr about half a year ago. For then… well… I have been merely his second in command I guess. He does treat me like a goddess. Call me whatever you want for marrying an older owl, but it is somewhat true love…_

_Something I can't get off my mind is that I might never have kids… our schedules are pains in the backside. I just can't work around them myself to put in time for my manicures and what-have-you. Me, myself, have been regarded as only a lady for these months, but now, I am going to be queen…_

_Nyra."_

Elanore throws that one aside as she looks for the second one and most of the ink smudged and they look like tear drops that ruined them.

"_Dearest diary, November 12__th_

_A horror happened in the north. In the final battle for the War of the Ice Claws, something horrid happened. I myself were home with my allies. I had seen my husband off. I cried tears and begged for me to come with, but he said no. He said that a whole heap of racdrops will be doing on and he doesn't want me hurt. I begged, but in the end, I knew he was right. She shared one last kiss…_

_Hours later… I had never been so scared and worried in my life. They returned and I was running around looking for my husband. Then, the general came up and I asked where Surtr was and he gave me a sad look. He took my wing and led me to the infirmary. I closed my eyes and feared the worst…_

_They had told me what happened and I suddenly burst out with wailing tears. He is fine and I am thankful, but they said that his beak had been clawed off and his left eye has been permanently blinded. I myself then barged past everyone and headed to the room where my husband was. I had to see this for myself._

_I had seen the damage left. His face was cut up on the left side and it is a sight I would never want to see ever again… His beak missing and eye sprinked… He tried to tell me to go away and I couldn't stop crying. What have the bastards done… My poor king…_

_I ordered for them to do anything possible to fix this. Sadly, we can't fix his eye, but there was a metal beak made. A soldier then found an angular helm as we were cleaning out a high tower. I decided to try and see if my beloved would wear it. He did. Just if he got his confidence back, he told me the story from the fateful night. I was shocked to hear that that cunt Lyze of Keil was who did this to him. We both want him dead now… along with the guardians… He changed his name to Metalbeak and we worked out a way to fight, but first the North needs some fighting done. Ever since this night… I feel different…_

_Nyra."_

Elanore is holding tears as she never knew that happened. She was told what happened, but she never knew what Nyra really felt after that fateful night. She picks up another scroll.

"_Dearest Diary,_

_I was faced with finding the Amulet of Power, but Barran Lynai, a total bitch and Lyze of Keil stole it from me. They fought me and then the little snowy bitch threw me against the cave wall. I awoke later at home and with Metalbeak frowning at me… Sorry dear…"_

"So that is why she hated Barran Nyctea. Who knew." Elanore shrugs before she picks up yet another scroll.

"_Dearest Diary, July 15__th_

_Only a few hours ago, the north fell to us. We had planned this night on two reasons, revenge and also to destroy the Schana. Metalbeak was given a book by our northern business partner, Alexander Nyctea, that explained that the Schana's have a secret power that could destroy us. We had to kill the one who would use the mirror. It turned out to be a baby. Ever Schana was killed and I was gifted with the north._

_My believed has said to me that if I won and destroyed the palace, I would have the north. I now have the north and I now rule it. It is a Pure One territory and the Guardians have no choice but to surrender now. Alexander Nyctea is actually a helpful one. He betrayed his comrades and they are all either dead or hiding. Screw them._

_We have also found a beautiful Snowy to adopt as our own. We found her and just thought "hey, it is a kid.". We don't care that she is a non-Tyto, but at least she is a baby. We shall raise her as our own… Welcome to the Pure Ones, Lina…"_

Elanore thinks to herself… That is how Lina came to be? She remembers vaguely of Lina. She remembers when Lina had always been around and when Nyra is pissed with her. She remembers when she is being beaten by Nyra before she is sent off to kill the Moon Master Class students. She then picks up another scroll…

"_Dearest Diary,_

_I know it has been a while since we last talked. Everything here is just the usual. I myself had fought Barran only a few days ago. It has been years. Lina is fine and everything. She is a kid now and stuff."_

Elanore looks at it as It is discontinued for some reason and there is a massive ink splotch on it. She then just puts it away and picks up the next one

"_Dearest Diary,_

_I have come across an owlet that is my new assistant. She is a bit off when it comes to her flying and all that, but she has potential. Her name is Elanore. It is a beautiful name for a female owl… kinda like mine. I myself would prefer her as a daughter, since Lina is getting on my nerves…"_

Elanore stares it with a confused and happy smirk before she picks up the next few scrolls. She recognises these ones…

"_The Name…_

_I swear i heard that name before. I think it is a name that I have heard once before. It is like that one thing think about before bed. One moment you know it, the next, it is gone until it comes back. I just don't know what it means. I write a letter to my husband telling him about what is going on here, seeing as I have to report things like our "daughter" does. _

_I wonder if that name has some sort of connection to the Schana. I just feel like it has some sort of connection and I know of hearing that name before. I'll see if my love knows if there is some sort of connection. All i can do now is play the waiting game._

_As i think about it, a scroll is delivered to me saying that "All the Schana were killed years ago" and "I should not let a name occupy my mind space as it is insignificant". I just listen and know what he means by this. Besides, this "Lydea" girl is insignificant anyway. What will she do anyway? Protect her dearest, dearest love the prince? Dream on, child. _

_You will not be together anyway after Lina is done with you."_

"_I see all the power like it is the sun. Warm and full of energy is what i feels when I wear my helm and bark orders._

_When i realise who she said I was, it is like the night, especially the one when Metalbeak reprimanded me for Lina. However, the night is cold sometimes and full of promise as it heralds a beginning of a new night. As that is the real daytime for us, but without the sunshine and that is a bit of a downer. _

_I don't want to be stuck in the shadow of my husband anymore. I am just so sick of what he has become and that I am just nothing and I just... I just don't want to be in his shadow. I want to be leader of at least something for once in my life. _

_No one will know how much __**I absolutely hate him at times**__**and**__**am only married to him for the power and usually never the love**__. Once upon a time, I used to be in love, but now… I don't know what has come of this. A woman like me wants adventure and to be able to kill without orders. Why can't I make my own decisions for once without consulting that wreck? _

_I know i am just some sort of guardian over this conquered frozen land full of promise. I will never let anyone get in my way when it comes to trying to defeat me. If that Schana finds the Mirror of the Snow Goddess it is game over._

_It has a supernatural way to destroy evil within a radius of at least the whole kingdom and will turn the evil to dust. I need to find and shatter it before she tries to use that blasted thing._"

She remembers when Nyra wrote this. It was when she was still pretty young and before they lost the north to the Guardians. She then picks up another one… written on the night that caused her grief. It is smudged by tears and has a few drops of blood on it.

"_I lost him…_

_The Guardians killed my husband, well… a pest by the name of Soren, who is related to Kludd. We are hiding out… I don't know what to do. I just cry and cry… and cry.. and cry. A cut I received in battle is bleeding again. This night couldn't get worse._

_I just don't know what to do. I try and think, but all I do is cry and cry. Elanore is by my side. She is like another daughter to me. She stays with me this whole time and as dawn comes… she makes sure that my tears disappear before I go to sleep._

_I ended up waking up and continuing this… I just had a stress daymare of what just happened only hours ago. The sunlight shining in the windows. Elanore says that writing clears your head… I guess she is right. I am still crying, sure he was a bit overboard sometimes, but I loved him, no matter what._

_He wasn't the only owl I lost tonight, Kludd isn't back and I am so worried about him. Soren must have killed him… poor baby. I guess it is just Elanore and me now. My dearest daughter-ish owl and me. She is a nice girl and I have never met someone that cares so much of me. She always helps out and never says no. She is a little sweetie… I still have you, my little owlet surrogate. Whatever happens, I will make sure the guardians don't get ya. You are me general anyways."_

Elanore is tearing up over what Nyra had said. It is true that Nyra always protected her. Sure, there were times when Nyra was being a hardass, but they were mother and daughter, best friends and sisters all at once. She decides to stop reading and to go back to bed. She cuddles up with Nyroc once again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Price

Chapter 19: The Price

After reading those scrolls, Elanore's dreams are plagued with images of her past. She sees some of her past that she thought she had forgotten…

(Elanore at age 3)

"Salina! Come on, catch me!" Young Elanore exclaims

"I'm coming, Elanore! I can't run as fast." Salina, a golden coloured barn owl whines

"Come on, little sister. Catch me." Elanore encourages

Salina breaks out into a coughing fit. Their mother, Lira, comes in and she gives her some water and places her back in the nest.

"Elanore Camille, you know your sister cannot play. She is very sick, dear." Lira scolds

"I know… but I want to play with my sister." Elanore whines

"I know you do, I know you do." Lira replies with a heavy sigh

(End)

Elanore shakes her head, trying to stop the dream…

(Elanore at age 6)

As the Battle of Autumn Skies ended… There is some bad news… Elanore and Lira are walking though the hospital in Tyto forest. Well…Elanore's mother is dragging her owlet as she rapidly speeds down the halls. They come to a room and the two owls, the mother and her owlet are shocked as they look inside.

"Blain!" Lira exclaims

"Father!" Elanore exclaims

"My girls…" Blain, the father, breathes

The two women run up and they are close to him. He has fatal wounds to his body. They both know death is imminent, but they don't want it.

"Daddy, don't die. I already lost baby sister; I don't want to lose you too." Elanore exclaims

"Please, Blain… Stay with us," Lira exclaims

"I'm sorry, girls. Tyto is trying, but when I fought… a massive part of me was torn out… Tyto and the Pure Ones don't mix…" He weakly breathes

"Please, daddy!" Elanore exclaims in hysterics

"Elanore Camille... be strong… be brave… be a… Tyto…" He breathes once again

His head tilts to one side and the two owls in the room know that he is gone. Elanore and Lira start to cry and Elanore is crying into her mother in hysteria…

(End)

Back to now… Elanore herself is crying and she is lobbing like she did back then. Nyroc takes no heed of this, as he is a pretty heavy sleeper. She then gets up and she walks over to the mirror. She wipes her eyes as she is trying to make herself calm down. She sees her eyes are bloodshot red, but it is really hard to see as her eyes are already red as it is. When she looks again… she sees Nyra again. She blinks her eyes and she is still there.

"Why are you staring at me?! Why do you always appear?!" Elanore screams silently.

As she is traumatised from her dreams, she picks up her bow and three if her arrows and she shoots them into her mirror. As they simultaneously pierce the polished metal glass three holes with shatters around them appear. Nyra's image is still there.

"Why won't you disappear, dagger of my mind?" She silently screams again

She then imagines her family of her mother, father and sister behind her. She knows why they all died. Her sister was critically ill, her father was killed by Pure Ones and her mother was killed by Pure Ones when rescuing her. Elanore stares at the image and she sees North Tyto's flames. She loads her bow again and she takes aim.

"How could you be a Pure One… after what they did to father?" Salina asks

"Why follow that woman and the homicidal owl, Elanore Camille." Blain asks

"Leave me alone! MY name is Elanore Camille Canner, Queen of the Pure Ones!" She screams

She shoots the arrows and the owls and the flaming backdrop disappear into smoke before her eyes. When she looks again, she sees a sooty owlet with golden eyes. She is perplexed of who this is, as she knows Nyra and Metalbeak never had any kids, except Lina the Snowy PO, who was adopted. The child has her gold coloured eyes she formerly had; it then turns to smoke as it reforms into someone she knows all too well…

"Nyra?" Elanore gasps

Nyra walks up and places her wings on Elanore's face wiping her tears away. She then receives a hug from the owl she considers her mother. She cries into the soft white feathers of the barn owl.

"Hush, my apprentice. Everything is ok now." Nyra soothes

"What the hagsmire is going on? Why is there visions…?" Elanore asks as she sits in front of her shattered mirror which then fixes itself. Nyra comes behind her.

"You read my scrolls. That is a punishment and also a reward." Nyra explains as she stands behind the confused and stressed out brown and while barn owl

"I'm sorry." Elanore replies, with fear in her voice

"You are weak, Elanore. That is why I am back. You are nothing. Worthless bastard child and I forgive you." Nyra scorns

"What? Why would you say that and then apologise?" Elanore asks, shocked

"Look in the mirror, what do you see?" Nyra replies

Elanore looks in the mirror and her scarlet eyes turn from the red back to her original colour. She recoils from the sight in horror. The white and brown barn owl backs up onto a wall on the other side of the room. Nyra picks up the mirror and brings it closer to Elanore.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Look at her. _She_ is you. You are weak, sprinking bastard child. Grow the sprink up. Let go of your soul, bastard. You want to take over? Grow up!" Nyra exclaims

"Why are you torturing me? Why is everyone against me?" Elanore silently screams again

"I am going to help you. Give in to my darkness and I will make sure you win." Nyra explains "You are my baby girl and I love you. Baby girl, my soul will take yours and when the time is right, I am going to help. The world will be yours soon and it will be when the Guardians attack our Silverveil."

"You're going to possess me?!" Elanore exclaims

"Yes." Nyra admits

"Why?" Elanore asks

"You need to avenge me still, Elanore. I will always be by your side and you fail me." Nyra replies in simplicity

"I know." Elanore replies "Take my body; use my flesh as a cover. Help me, please." She pleas

Elanore closes her eyes and Nyra then holds her wing. As a bright light shines from this small room, two souls become one. Elanore looks in the mirror and she has blue irises. She picks up the mirror and places it back. Her eyes turn scarlet once again as she goes back to sleep. She hears a faint whisper as she sleeps…

"_You are a small seed, Elanore. I am the things you need to grow, the sun and the rain. Without me, you would be nothing. I will always make sure you grow up strong. From a little seed into strong and tall tree…"_ Nyra whispers from inside Elanore


	20. Chapter 20: Taking Silverveil Back

Chapter 20: Taking Silverveil Back

Just as Elanore and Nyroc leave for Silverveil. Elanore tells them that Nyra came to her and told her that the guardians will attack in the night after. The Guardians are deciding what to do, just as the Pure Ones leave St. Aegolius for Silverveil.

"Guardians, it is time to call up arms. We have waited long enough to get Silverveil back and it is high time we do so." Lucas petitions "My kingdom shall not live another night with those bastards against nature ruling over the motherland."

"Josh, your majesty, since Maria Perrin herself risked her life to save your daughter, her highness Princess Sina of the North; it is high time that a decision is made for the sake of Silverveil Kingdom." Otulissa adds in favour of attacking PO conquered Silverveil

"It may be uncanny, but knowing that you have the maiden name, "Perrin", there is a way I take that into account. I do owe a debt of gratitude to Princess Maria nevertheless and my deliberation of the matter cannot be hastily rushed." Josh replies in absolve

"You both do have a point in the median, King Josh." Maria states "I did save your daughter, Princess Sina, and I would like Silverveil to be saved, but I wouldn't want a straightforward decision on the matter until all options have been analysed."

"She does make a good point." Lydea voices in her opinion "You are all correct, but we don't know if Elanore and Nyroc Canner are present in Silverveil. We could we flying into a trap."

"Why should we be held back by one detail? You are all forgetting we are guardians." Coryn says

"He is right. I myself had never had my initiation until after Coryn was brought back four, almost five years ago, but in saying this, I am a Guardian along with all of you in this room. We have trained our sprinking tailfeathers off for Glaux sake, learnt all the tricks of the trade and we are being held back by one detail?" Lydea strongly says

"Alright then, we are agreed that the Guardians and the Perrin will take up arms and fight the Pure Ones for Silverveil. Dismissed." Josh announces as he bangs the gavel

All the guardians move off and Josh and Lydea remain behind. The King and Queen are usually gone by now, but Lydea has asked for the both of them to be alone before the meeting. She has an important thing to tell Josh and she doesn't want to worry anyone else of it.

"What is it?" Josh asks

"Nya visited me during the night. She told me that Nyra escaped Limbo. We don't know where she is, but I have a feeling that she could be doing something beyond her scroom form." Lydea replies

"This is troubling, indeed. Have you had any visions? We are in the middle of winter." He enquires, seeing as he is speaking to a heritable goddess

"I've been inside since last night with our egg." She answers before walking over the window

Lydea opens the window and there is snow falling on the Ga'Hoole tree. She places her wing out and snowflakes fall on it. She focuses and her snowflakes glow as she is having a vision. She closes her eyes…

She sees that it was yesterday. She sees Nyra and Elanore and that Nyra enters her body from her scroom form. Elanore picks up the mirror and places it on the wall she had it on and she looks into it. Lydea takes heed of the blue eyes.

She comes out of it and pulls her wing back in and shuts the window. Josh comes over to her and sees her worried and scared face.

"So?" He expectantly asks

"I couldn't make anything of it. Sorry." She replies with a saddening frown

"That's ok." He smiles as he takes her wing "Come on, we'll go see the girls." With that, Josh leads crestfallen Lydea out of the parliament and to the Palace Hollows.

The daytime comes and it is an early bedtime for all. Maria herself knows that the battle tomorrow won't be easy. She came back to Ga'Hoole to see the final verdict. She worries if the Pure Ones will kill her or not in the battle tomorrow. She was almost killed by Nyroc in the first place, but now, she will have to gulp down the fears she have and get some sleep.

Meanwhile, The Pure Ones arrive in Silverveil as the Guardians and the Perrin are going to bed. Nyroc orders the Pure Ones to take rest for tomorrow. Elanore looks in the mirror and she sees her eyes glow blue again before turning back scarlet. Nyroc comes behind her and she turns around.

"What is it?" Elanore sighs, annoyed

"You have been acting strange all night, Elanore. Is something wrong?" Nyroc asks

"Dear, I am fine. I am just a bit tired." She replies

Elanore cuddles up to Nyroc as they are going to bed. Her head is against his shoulder and he wraps his wing around her. She falls asleep for a bit before she wakes up in worry.

"_What is wrong?" Nyra's voice asks_

"What are you going to do tomorrow? I think I had a daymare about it." Elanore asks

"_Don't worry, owlet. I have a plan for you." Nyra replies "Get some sleep, ok."_

"I will, I will." Elanore yawns

"_Good light, my daughter of the Pure." Nyra smiles _

"Good morn, Nyra…" Elanore yawns as she snuggles back up with Nyroc

The dusk comes in Ga'Hoole and the sun rises over the horizon. All the guardians and the Perrin's get up to get ready. Things in the palace are silent and saddening. The two daughters, Sina and Barran, hug their father as they know he is going into another battle. They may be owlets, but they know what happens. They both have been alive for long enough to understand things. They are also as smart as their parents and that adds to their knowledge of the Guardians. Lydea shoos the girls away as gets out her helmet and Josh stops her from placing it down to get the other one.

"I want you to stay. Things will be too dangerous for you. You have to be there for the girls and our egg. Also for the healing chaw." Josh says to his wife

Lydea places it away and Lydea gets Josh's helm, the one he inherited from his father, and places it in front of him. She then gets his battle claws out also. She gets out a cape and puts it on along with a necklace as Josh gets his battle claws on. He picks up his helm and he has it under his left wing as he takes Lydea by the right.

They go to the city centre and all of the guardians are wither gathering or have arrived. Coryn and Liana are with their daughter, Amethyst as she is being handed into Pellimore's custody when they take off. Maria and Lucas Perrin are waiting for Josh as he is coming toward them with Lydea. The remainders of Silverveil Army that have been residing with their rulers in the tree are coming also. Lucas and Maria coincided their battalion and a half to follow the Guardians.

"You ready to take back your kingdom, Lucas?" Josh asks

"Absolutely." Lucas replies

"Lucas, a moment if you may." Maria says, noticing Lydea by Josh's side

The two Tasmanian masked owls go aside as Lydea turns to Josh with tears in her eyes.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will come home." Lydea pleas

"I promise." Josh replies

The two snowy owls exchange a goodbye kiss. Josh then places on his helm and he steps in front of the combined army. Lydea wishes that she could go, but she knows her place. Ju8st from seeing this, she wants to be with Josh and to help, but she has work to do. To Josh's side is Liana and Coryn and to the other, Maria and Lucas.

"Guardians, Silverveil owls, to battle we fly! For Silverveil!" Josh yells

With a charge, all of the owls take wing. Lydea watches as the hundred or so owls leave the tree. Josh and the others are determined to get Silverveil back from the Pure Ones. In the city centre, Pellimore is watching them leave also with her grand-niece, Amethyst, in her bassinet. She stands next Lydea, who has tears welling in her dark blue eyes.

"Don't worry, your majesty. Josh will come home safe." Pellimore consoles

"_Glauxspeed… and have a safe journey and battle, my king. Come home in one piece, for your owlets and my sake…" Lydea silently prays in her mind_

Meanwhile, Josh and his armada fly across the Sea of Hoolemere to where Silverveil is. As Elanore is being influenced by Nyra, she tells the soldiers to be ready. Night starts to fall when the Guardians are halfway there. Nyroc tries to talk to his queen and she is ignoring him. He then decides to go and get ready. Nyra is telling her that they are close… and she is right.

The Guardians and Silverveil Army approach Silverveil. They enter the kingdom without the Pure Ones attacking until they reach four Km's in. Nyroc lets out the order and everyone attacks. Guardians, Silverveil Army and Pure Ones begin to battle. Elanore herself is looking for Coryn. Nyra is telling her to attack and kill him. She does what her surrogate mother says. Coryn sees Elanore beating some poor Silverveil Army member and he thinks about attacking her, but he thinks she is a waste of time.

He then sees her coming for Liana and he just decides to kill her anyways. He blindsides her as she was only not too far from Liana. They crash to the ground and Elanore starts to laugh as gets up. Coryn bursts off the ground and picks himself up.

"_Funny. I never knew you were capable of such things, my bastard son." A voice says_

"What the… Who the…" Coryn confusedly utters

They both ascend into the air once again and He feels like time slows as they circle each other in the air.

"_Remember me, Coryn. It is me, your mother." Nyra's voice speaks_

"Elanore? What the hagsmire is going on with you?" Nyroc asks

"_It isn't "Elanore" at all. It is I, Nyra. Queen of the Pure Ones, mate of Metalbeak and Kludd. Mother of you, Nyroc." Nyra announces_

"My name is Coryn, bastard woman. You are not my mother at all, Nyra… What am I saying?" Coryn replies

Elanore, who is now Nyra attacks and Coryn dodges her attacks. He is getting together that Elanore has been possessed, but why would Nyra possess her in the first place. He cops a lot of punishment from the owl his mother possessed. He then charges at her, but she falls out of the sky. He lands and then pokes her, to see if she is alive or what. Nyra's scroom then leaves its host body and lands in front of Coryn.

"You bastard! You traitor! I still hate you. I have come back to END you." Nyra yells in fury

"Shut up!" Coryn yells back

"Your own son is what you are supposed to be. You are a failure, a bastard child. A nobody and a coward." Nyra replies

"What do you want from me?!" Coryn replies

"You toyed with my heart, now is time for me to mess with yours." Nyra replies as she re-enters Elanore's body

The body of the owl gets up and Coryn looks into her eyes, hazel/blue, just like Nyra's. Their battle begins once again as Nyra/Elanore tackles Coryn.

Meanwhile, in the real battle, the Guardians have an upper hand somehow. It is like the owl gods are giving them the advantage. Liana fights many enemies and tag teams with Josh and Maria on some kills. She and Nyroc heed no attention to the fact that Nyra/Elanore and Coryn are fighting. They are more focused on who will win and who will lose. Then, a familiar screech is heard, Liana and Nyroc look to where it is coming from. They then see their spouses fighting and then start to try and help rather side win. Liana herself is side-tracked, but Nyroc is heading toward his father with speed.

"Coryn!" Nyroc bellows

Without a moment's haste, Nyroc throws Coryn into a tree far across the battlefield. Coryn is writhing in pain and coughing because he has been winded. He lies on the branch as Nyroc is coming for him. He has seen Elanore's eyes and knows it is all Coryn who has done this.

"What have you done to my wife, Coryn!" Nyroc yells in anger as he has Coryn pinned

"I have done… Nothing!" Coryn struggles

"That is such a load." Nyroc says as he grips tightly on Coryn's back, causing Coryn to yelp in pain

"Listen, Nyroc. She has been possessed by Nyra. She has a vendetta against me." Coryn tells his evil son

"Who doesn't have one against you?" Nyroc scoffs

Nyra/Elanore then lands and takes Coryn from Nyroc's grip. She then throws him and he is falling off a cliff. Waves crashing by it at the bottom. Coryn can't fly. He just can't seem to get his wings to work. As he prepares to drown, Liana, finally trying to help, swoops down and picks up Coryn in her talons.

"You bastard Pure Ones have to do better next time!" Liana mocks

"Oh thank Glaux…" Coryn says, sighing for relief

Nyra/Elanore is furious, before she suddenly blacks out, Nyroc takes heed of this and catches Elanore in his talons. He then doesn't know what to do, so he calls a retreat that is just plain wrong. It is against his nature to let the kingdom go, but his wife has been injured somehow.

He takes a long sigh before a deep breath and then he bellows in his loudest voice "PURE ONES! FALL BACK!" they all do what he says as the living ones take off with their king, whom is carrying his queen. Josh takes heed of this and so do Lucas and Maria. The Pure Ones disappear from sight as the fly away. The Guardians and Silverveil Army call victory and the kingdom is once again Lucas and Maria's. the brother and sister thank Josh before he leaves to go back to the Great Tree.

When Josh and the Guardians arrive, Lydea is so happy to see that Josh is alive, so are their daughters. There were only a few minor casualties on their side, but everything is well by the time daybreak comes.


	21. Chapter 21: The Confusions

Chapter 21: The Confusions

By the time they get back to Ga'Hoole, Coryn calls a meeting of the guardians. He was perturbed by the fact that Nyra and Elanore were linked. He wants to hear from anyone else that could have seen such an event. Josh sits at the head of the room while Coryn beings to address the others.

"In that battle hours ago, I had witnessed something that is more shocking than anything I had ever seen." Coryn starts

"What do you mean?" Lydea asks

"Well, your grace, I had seen something that defies the laws of reality itself. Elanore was Nyra." Coryn replies

Everyone gasps and breaks into chatter. Josh brings the parliament back to order using the gavel.

"Guardians, i know this comes as a shock, but please refrain from doing that. It gets very annoying." Josh says

"That cannot be true! Nyra didn't live after the War of the Ember. I had seen the bloody and impaled body myself. She died, the end." Lydea exclaims

"I think that Elanore is actually Nyra, but with a ton of ochre on." Gylfie says "They do share certain mannerisms, but there are a few that I can identify as Nyra."

"That would be a sin against nature and of all things, Glaux. Elanore, Nyra… Whoever, is married to my grand-nephew. She would be committing incest if such a thing was possible." Dylan declares

"That would be awful!" Lydea exclaims

Josh facewings before a long sigh is heard "Whatever may happen, we know that Elanore is Elanore and there would be no way in hagsmire that she would be Nyra."

"Josh… I remember." Lydea says out of the blue

Josh turns to his wife and asks "What?"

"I had seen Nyra possessing Elanore the day before the battle… What Coryn is saying is true!" Lydea exclaims

"What do you mean? Did you have a vision?" Coryn asks

"I had a snowsight vision of Elanore being possessed. It was already in the past as it was two days before the battle." Lydea explains

"So… Elanore was possessed by the scroom of Nyra? That is just a bit heavy. I knew I saw it for myself, but that is just bad." Coryn says

"So, we have seen worse. We have seen tragedy hit the tree all the time. The Pure Ones have attacked more times that we have counted, some of our friends and family have been kidnapped, we have laid to some of our greatest heroes of the tree, and we have witnessed Night Eternal. We had witnessed Cheyenne's second death; we fought the Pure Ones and Mordecai. I know that someday all of this will come to an end. Someday, we will all either triumph or fall. We have been living a war, unbeknownst to us. We have had battles, but we haven't had a war ever since the War of the Ice Claws. The final battle of that war was The Battle of the Ice Claws. We are in the Everlasting War and our final battle will come soon. This will be the War of War's End." Josh addresses the parliament

A loud thunderclap is heard over the Ga'Hoole tree just as josh says the last words of his speech, adding dramatic tension to the moment.

"I could almost see it myself…" Lydea sighs

Meanwhile, in St. Aegolius, Elanore remains unconscious. Since last night, Nyroc doesn't know what happened to her. She was fighting Coryn and he knows that, but he doesn't know if she is alive. He hears her breathing, and that is a good sign. As Nyroc stays by her side, nights and days pass. Seven of them, a whole week has passed and Elanore awakes. Her eyes are back to their colour of dark scarlet.

"Elanore, oh thank Glaux." Nyroc says as he nuzzles her

"Honey, I am fine." Elanore says

"You were out for a whole week. I was worried." He replies

"I was Nyra." She whispers

"WHAT?!" He exclaims in disbelief "I think you sustained a concussion. How many talons am I holding up?"

"No, I didn't. You are holding two talons up anyways." She replies, offended of what he had said

"Elanore, there would be no way in hagsmire that you would be Nyra. Of course, the Guardians call you Nyra II, but that is beside the point. Well… you are as bad as Nyra, but I don't see how." He states confusedly

"Nyroc, I let Nyra use my body. She was trying to help us. She taught me everything that I need to know now." She explains

"So… What else?" He asks

"The fate is now in our hands, Nyroc. We are in an Everlasting War, right?" She replies with her wisdom

"I don't see the point." He frowns

"Nyroc, I know that we will have a final battle. All wars have a final battle. The War of the Ice Claws' final battle was The Battle of the Ice Claws. Nyra told me that we will fight a battle and one side will win. She wants us to win, Nyroc. I want us to win." She explains

"So do I, Elanore, my queen. I hope that it is our side that wins. For our children and our children's children, the world shall be ruled by Tytos. The world shall be ruled by Pure Ones." He replies with a hidden enthusiasm

"When we defeat the Guardians, we shall destroy all that oppose us. All our fallen leaders will applaud us. With eyes we shall see their defeat and with our claws we shall kill them." She smiles

Elanore gets up and places on a scarf. Nyroc is confused of what she is doing. He would expect her to stay in bed to rest, but she has had enough of resting.

"Where are you going?" He asks

"If we lost Silverveil, we have a lot of work to do." She replies


	22. Chapter 22: A Corination

Chapter 22: A Coronation

As Silverveil's rightful ruler is back on his throne, his sister, Maria, travels to Tyto. Caspian's coronation date is coming near. Maria finishes his cape finally. Tyto itself is fine after the Pure Ones were chased off. Bryony and her newly reformed Tyto Forest Army are sticking close to the palace at all times. Maria herself is concerned for Pure Ones. Sure, they haven't heard from them in at least a week, but they know they won't give up.

It was only 30 years ago that the Charid Royals were forced into hiding because of the Pure Ones. Caspian was born 12 years into it. Both of his parents died when he was a hatchling. Queen Merissa as his mother, Princess Autumn as his aunt, Queen Sabyna as his sister and Princess Elysa as his niece raised him. He is 18 now and taking his throne. Pure Ones had fled Tyto many years ago, a decade ago. Bryony, Shard, Parzival and the Tyto Resistance chased them away. It is only a few months before the guardians took up arms and attacked. That was the same night Soren killed Metalbeak and Shard confronted Allomere.

Bryony herself doesn't want Tyto to fall again. Because of the unrest, her parents were killed in the fighting. She wouldn't want the Pure One menace to come back to the peaceful Tyto Forest. She has worked so hard so her children can grow up in a kingdom of peace. Sure, she would be working for the guardians, as she is a graduate of the GTA, but she is loyal to her Tyto Resistance. Bryony knows that things for her haven't been the same since Shard was killed, but with that motive, she has helped the world and kept her title as Prime Minister of Tyto and also her duties as a Guardian of Ga'Hoole.

Caspian is nervous. His Kingdom is expecting him to take the throne, which he will, but he is worried about if he will have the free will he has always had. Maria and Caspian are spending more time together. Caspian is constantly being followed by fangirls. The owls of Tyto don't even know he is with Maria of Silverveil. He is planning to tell them when he announces their engagement. For now, the girls follow him around.

Maria and Caspian are alone at dawn, one day before the coronation, down by the River Hoole having a picnic. Caspian has Maria under his wing as they watch the sunrise perched atop of a rock. The two owls, both coming of age in the spring, sit in the snow covered Tyto Forest with their capes on. Maria is wearing a scarf on her neck as she snuggles under Caspian's wing. Maria has a glass of wine in her talons.

Caspian hopes to marry his teenage lover. He has to ask Lucas for permission, since she is a regal of another kingdom. It means that the kingdoms would be in alliance and a treaty. Some positive examples are if Lydea's parents were alive, Josh would have asked her parents if he could marry her. Coryn would have asked Zeke, Liana's father, if he could marry Liana. Some negative examples of this alliance are of course, the arranged marriage of Princess Autumn Kin.

"You're becoming King of Tyto tonight. I know we have been waiting for this day to come for a bit now. I hope everyone will like the cape." Maria says

"They will, Maria." Caspian smiles

"I know everyone will be eager to have a king again." She smiles back

"They have worked so hard to get the Pure Ones out of Tyto. At the celebration tomorrow, I will thank everyone in Tyto Resistance." He announces

"I know you will make a great king, Caspian Charid." She lovingly swoons

"I'd take you as my queen soon, Maria. I know I have been holding it off, but I promise to take you as my wife. I'm sorry for making you wait." He says with a sad smile

"I forgive you." She whispers

Caspian turns his head to Maria and they connect their beaks for a loving kiss. Maria accidently drops her glass, red wine and shattered glass goes everywhere and they don't notice. The owls break for air and stare into each other's eyes. Maria then places her claw in the wrong place and she feels a sudden pain in her claw. She then exclaims in pain and slips on the wine that has made the rock slippery. She then falls into the ice river with a squeal.

"Maria!" Caspian yells

Maria resurfaces and she is splashing around. She then has some of her brown ochre on her wings and stops splashing and covers her face with her wings, causing her to sink again. Caspian takes off his cape dives into the freezing water and submerges dragging Maria out. They both are soaking wet and the Resistance Guard sends one of them to get help. Caspian picks up his caps and places it over Maria. She's covering her face with her wings.

"Maria, are you ok?" He asks

"Don't look at me!" She yells

He looks at the colour of her wings and they are dark brown. He tries to take her wing off and she runs away, leaving the cape behind. Caspian follows her while holding the cape in his beak. She would be suffering hypothermia because she was fully submerged and her feathers are waterlogged. They are trudging through the snow.

"Aria! Aria, op!" He yells, muffled "ore going to get hyperfermia! Aria, op!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to look at my face. I just don't want you to." She panics

She suddenly stops in her tracks and then starts to cry. Caspian wraps the soaking wet Tasmanian masked owl in his cape and close to his chest. Her wings remain over her face. She cries loudly and the golden and brown barn owl tries to take the wings away from the female Tassie's before he gives up.

"Please don't look at my face, Caspian. Please." She whimpers

"Can I see? Please, I won't say anything. I want to look at your face." He replies in a calm and gentle voice

"No… I look horrible…" She cries

"You can never look horrible. I love you for who you are and I never have seen you without your mask. How long have you been wearing it?" He pacifyingly says, "I love you, Maria. You are beautiful, no matter what you look like."

Everything goes silent and Maria takes her wings away from her eyes. Caspian lets go and stands back as he examines her without her mask of ochre on. She looks so different in his eyes.

"I look horrible…" She sighs, "I guess you will leave me now to die from hypothermia."

"You're still beautiful in my eyes, you will always be beautiful." He assures her

Maria has many claw marks around her eyes (**Photo will be on DA soon**).

"Caspian! Maria! Where are you?!" Bryony yells from a distance

"Coming!" Caspian yells back

He places the cape on like a hood and she is shivering even more as he leads her back. Bryony and the rest take them back to the palace. Maria is dried off and they make sure she gets warm. The doctor checks her and she is ok, except is a bit worried about her scars. Caspian knows why she covered them, she thinks she looks ugly. He cuddles with Maria that day; just to make sure she is back to reasonable body temperature.

The next evening, Caspian is up early and he is getting ready for his coronation. Maria is still asleep and he gently wakes his future queen. Maria herself isn't used to winter. Silverveil doesn't snow like Tyto, Ambala and Ga'Hoole does. She could be worse off, living in the North where it is cold year round.

By 10pm, the guests start to arrive. Coryn, Liana, Josh, Lydea, Lucas and Sabyna attend. They all know that all the years, Tyto has been waiting for a Charid to be king. The people all flock to the Forest Palace to witness the crowning of their king. Tyto Resistance and Tyto Forest Army also taking the security in precaution. They are pulling out all of the stops when it comes to security.

Meanwhile, edging toward the palace, are the Pure Ones. Nyroc is looking with eyes of determination as he will be doing something that will cause a chain reaction for everything…

Caspian gives Maria a masquerade mask to wear, since she cannot find her ochre box. Maria takes this as a gesture that Caspian isn't judging her because of her scars around her eyes. She places it on and joins the others. They wonder why she is wearing it with a headpiece anyways. They know she is wearing a mask of ochre, but they don't know why. She sits with her brother and he looks at Maria with a worried look.

"What happened?" Lucas asks

"My ochre mask came off." Maria replies with a frown

"You've been wearing it all these years, Maria. I didn't know why until word got to me that you almost drowned and got hypothermia yesterday." He sighs

"They told you?" She asks

"Yes. It is because of the scars and burns left after the coup that killed our parents nine years ago." He answers

Bryony is holding the crown of Tyto Forest, which is a gold and bronze. She is holding the constitution of Tyto Forest and she places the crown on top of it. The music starts to play and Caspian enters the throne room. Maria's cape is the talk of the moment as the look at all the work and detail put into it. Lucas hears the talk and looks at Caspian's cape. He then smiles at Maria and says in Ke'va that she did a good job.

Caspian reaches the steps and climbs them as Bryony holds the crown. Everyone is looking at the young king with smiles beaming.

"Owls of Tyto Forest, Special guests and regals from our aligned kingdoms, I welcome you today to witness a history in the making. I am Bryony Arin née Daube and I am the Prime Minister of Tyto, 26 years young. 30 years ago, the Pure Ones overthrew Tyto Forest's rulers, Caspian's parents. 12 years in, Caspian was born, but his parents died a few months after. Our king has been raised by bastard ruler King Aaron, lovely woman Queen Merissa and by the Ambalan Princess that I knew in my days in the Guardian Training Academy, Princess/Lady Autumn Kin. Nine almost 10 years ago, my deceased mate, Shard Arin and his wingman, Parzival Marx, came here to Tyto and helped my resistance rid it of the Pure Ones. Sadly, only a few months after, I was couped by Ramaxon Pettit…" Bryony starts

Everyone starts to say things about that name. Ramaxon overthrew Bryony and he ran Tyto into the ground. The Pure Ones were on the brink of coming back again. At that time, Bryony was living in the Ga'Hoole tree with Shard and his adoptive family. She told her story to the parliament and they ended up giving her diplomatic immunity. Bryony attended the GTA to hone her skills, explaining why she didn't come back to Tyto Resistance until four years ago.

"Back to the topic, Ramaxon was assassinated and I came back to my post. Then we fought in the mightiest battle of them all, The War of the Ember. We showed them who was boss, didn't we?" Bryony continues

Everyone cheers before Bryony clears her throat and takes a drink of water that they have set aside for her, since she is doing ALL of the talking as the emcee. She then comes back to where she was standing.

"Then we fought in the Battle of Eternal. We kicked some more tailfeathers. Then, in our coming darkest hour, after Tyto was attacked once again by the legion of bastards, our king was revealed by the niece of the Princess Autumn and the daughter of King Aaron and Queen Merissa, her highness of Ambala, Queen Sabyna Jacqueline Victoria Emilie Kin of Ambala. Caspian told his tale and I believed him. Then, he came back to his home and he was with the Princess Maria Perrin of Silverveil when they saved Princess Sina Schana of the North from the Pure One leaders, King Nyroc and Queen Elanore Camille Brix. This is where we are now. Someday, there will be a war and someday, Caspian will lead Tyto in it. I believe in him, not just, because I am the Prime Minister." Bryony finishes

"I believe in him too, Bryony. Not just because he is my relative…" A voice says

Everyone looks and the Goddess Cheyenne silently flies in as a light spore and alights gently in front of Bryony and Caspian. She is a bright light and then the scroom of Cheyenne appears.

"Cheyenne Charid…" Caspian utters

"I have come from Glamoria to see to it that Caspian knows the responsibilities placed in him. In addition, I would like to give you my blessings for a long and rewarding leadership of Tyto. Also, may you and your future mate and future offspring live a happy and healthy life and no Pure One shall harm you as long as I am a goddess." Cheyenne says

"Thank you, great-great-great-grand second cousin." Caspian says with a bow

"Of course, young king." Cheyenne says with a courtesy, she then fades out.

"Alright then. Now we move to the crowning. Since we are a bilingual kingdom, you have the choice to say in Tura or English or both." Bryony says, continuing the ceremony

"I'll do it in both." Caspian says

In the crowd, Liana turns to her husband Coryn.

"Why didn't I get to do mine in Ke'va?" Liana asks in whisper

"You were in Ga'Hoole honey; I don't think you would have to say it in Ke'va." Coryn replies

Bryony gets the Tyto Forest constitution and Places it in front of Caspian. He places his talon on top of the book.

"I, Prince Caspian Charid, Prince of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto, do so swear that I will lead Tyto in honour and dignity. I will forever strive to bring Tyto to its former glory and honour, also to be a fair and dignified ruler, taking the owls of Tyto Forest's opinions to heart. I will lead with the fact that we are a military and otherwise pacifist nation, and we shall defend ourselves and make sure that we abide by the rules. I swear that Tyto will be forever better off as long as the Charid reigns true. I swear this in the name of the holy owl god, Glaux and our holy goddess, Cheyenne, Princess of Tyto and Goddess of Light. I do so swear on my honour as well." Caspian pledges

"On behalf of the Kingdom of Tyto, as the Prime Minister and Leader of the Tyto Resistance and also leader of the Tyto Forest Army, I name you as our crown monarch. On behalf of the Owl God Glaux, the high Owl Goddess Nya Schana-Strata and our owl goddess, Cheyenne, I crown you, King Caspian Charid, King of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto." Bryony announces

She then places the crown on Caspian's head and the whole room turns from quiet to loud, full of cheering and word stuffs in several (Ke'va, Tura, English, French and Naya'va) languages. Then the doors of the throne room bust open and the Pure Ones enter. From cheers turn to screams as the Guardians present and Tyto Resistance and Tyto Army attack the Pure Ones. Elanore leads the attack and she is fighting with a few unfortunate barn owls (**unfortunate being that she will whoop their asses**). No one notices that Morin and Nyroc are sneaking around the balconies that people were observing the crowing on. They are all fleeing out the windows and doors along with most of the special guests (cabinet ministers and senators). Coryn and Josh are taking on a few together. Liana and Sabyna are slashing them with swords that they found on the wall and Caspian and Maria are throwing stuff at them. Bryony herself is lancing them with a dagger she hid in the room. Lydea is beating them with a stick and head butting a few. It is lucky she is wearing a helmet.

High up on the balcony, Morin and Nyroc wait for the right moment. Just if it is a whim of luck on their part, the right timing comes. Nyroc and Morin swoop down at speed and roughly grasp upon their captors.

"Maria!" Caspian cries

"Lydea!" Josh shouts

Nyroc has Maria in his talons and Morin has Lydea in his. Lydea is struggling and squirming. Morin sinks his battle claws into her a bit and she exclaims in pain. Nyroc gives Morin a glare, seeing as he wants the both of them alive. Josh tries to follow on the pursuit, but Pure Ones block him off. Then Elanore shrieks her loud unnatural shriek and they all fall back on command.

"Those bastards!" Josh yells as he charges to follow, Liana stops him

"It is unwise to follow, Josh. Morin will kill Lydea if you aren't careful." Liana says, offering advice

"I guess so…" Josh sighs

"We have to get them back! They have my sister." Lucas exclaims

"We might need some time to think…" Coryn says


	23. Chapter 23: Outrage

Chapter 22: Outrage

Since the attack last night at Caspian's coronation, sadly, the first thing that the new king has to do is save his girlfriend. They are at the Ga'Hoole Tree, trying to think of a way to get them back. Pacing around the parliament as always, Coryn is thinking, before Liana throws a seashell at him. Unlike books, this small shell doesn't do much harm. He stops and sits down with the others. They are in silence. Usually someone would have drafted a plan by now.

The planning is going nowhere, as Josh, Lucas and Caspian are still peeved over what the Pure Ones did. Josh hasn't told his daughters yet, and he knows they will be asking where their mother is. Liana herself isn't happy. She hates it when Pure Ones interfere. One of the most hoped for and wished for things in the world is that the Pure Ones will someday be defeated. The Owl Gods themselves cannot be involved as much as they can, but when they interfere, something good or bad happens. Josh, Liana and Coryn know how much interference has happened so far. There have been instances with Nya's mirror, resurrections, owl goddess deaths, and the biggest was the Battle of Eternal. Josh knows that Nya is watching over them and he knows that she won't let Lydea die.

"Ok then…" Josh sighs, "Any ideas?"

"Well…" Caspian contemplates "we could launch a full frontal assault against the Pure Ones."

"Excellent idea. I would have part in this. Maria is my sister and I took an oath to protect her." Lucas announces

"We have to save them at least. We would need a distraction, but knowing the Pure Ones, simple sneak in turns into a battle and a half." Liana notes, emphasizing the point

"It always is a battle and a half, Liana. They have started the fanning the flames once again for the millionth time. The War of the Pure Ones was the last time the flames were at burning, sure, the Everlasting War has a few battles and skirmishes, but it hasn't been do or die for at least seven years. The time before that was the time before The Battle of the Ice Claws." Josh explains with a lot of emphasis

"They always do that. I may have little experience as a king because four years after I was throned, I was killed, but I have fought the worst battle of them all, the War of the Ember. We need to take them out." Coryn comments

"We have been trying the past nine sprinking years and do you think we are getting anywhere?" Liana rhetorically asks

"We have to fight a battle, my comrades. The War of War's End will come soon and by Glaux, I know that we will be fighting in our finest hour." Josh jeers, exaggerating the point

"I know it will be my first battle, but if my Prime Minister can fight Pure Ones with the Foresters behind her, I will be fighting for the honour of the Tyto race." Caspian enthusiastically announces with a determined look

"Stop!" a voice yells

They all look to the doors and they burst open and snow blows in and then It ceases. They see the scroom of Goddess Nya. Josh, Coryn and Liana thought she was dead. They, along with Lydea and Bryony were present when they found the mirror shattered and Nya's body. She takes steps forward and Lucas and Caspian share confused glances. They both know of the gods that hail from their kingdoms like Cheyenne, Cynder, Winston and Sao, but not of the snowy scroom that stands before them.

"I am Nya Schana-Strata, Goddess of Snow, and King Caspian of Tyto and King Lucas of Silverveil." Nya introduces herself

"We thought you were dead?!" Liana exclaims in surprise

"I am. I am in my place in Glamoria now. I am with my allies and my ex in the Owl God Assembly" Nya clarifies

"You are the one they call the High Goddess Nya?" Caspian asks

"Yes, young king. I don't think you know of Northern Born Owl Gods." Nya replies with a sweet smile

"I think so. I'm not sure, really." Caspian replies

"What is it this time, Nya?" Josh asks

"King Josh of Hoole, I come to warn you not of the Pure Ones, but of your actions. If you all continue down this path of violence and destruction, nothing good shall come. I plea that you heed what I say. There have been attempts of Mordecai escaping; Cheyenne and the other gods cannot hold him for too long. That is why bad things have been happening. I plea that you not make any violence." Nya explains with her dark blue eyes tearing up

"Nya." Josh says as he descends from his perch, "I know what I am doing. You and all the other gods up in Glamoria know that we can defeat the Pure Ones."

"You don't understand, you will cause the war!" Nya exclaims

"I know, but we shall win." Josh assures her with a touch of her icy cold shoulder, before pulling it off because of how cold it is

Nya sighs and walks to the parliament doors "Alright then, but Amara comes to tell you that Nyroc and Elanore will be distracted the day after tomorrow with "certain things". Sao also advises that it is the prime time to get the women and to get out of there without a skirmish."

"Thank you, Nya." Josh says with a bow to the Goddess Queen

"You're welcome, King of Ga'Hoole." Nya says, retuning the respect with a curtsey

The goddess then turns back into icy winds of snow, leaves the room, and closes the doors. In the meantime, in St. Aegolius, Lydea and Maria are being held in captivity by the Pure Ones. Maria has been trying to bust out for the past who-knows-how-long and she is starting to get furious.

"Maria, dear owlet, calm yourself. I used to do that when I was your age." Lydea says

"I'll try, but I am seriously trying to escape, right now." Mara replies

Lydea sighs, "You have to understand that some things cannot be easy. I think a smart teenager like you knows what I am talking about.

"I know, I just want to go home. Caspian would be so worried and he would be just so angry with the Pure Ones. He would make a reckless decision and… I don't want to see such things happening." Maria replies

"Listen, those doors cannot come off unless there is applied pressure from another source. I used to be in a cage with those same doors." Lydea clarifies

"You were trapped in a cage?" Maria exclaims in surprise

"It was when I was younger and without two owlets and an egg to worry about." Lydea replies

"Who old are you exactly?" Maria enquires

"I am 26 now, almost 27. That happened in my final year of Guardian Training at 18." Lydea smiles

"If you were a Guardian in Training, why did you get caught in a cage?" Maria asks

"Well Maria, I am the last member of the Schana Royals, besides my daughters. I had been born the Night of the Northern Coup and one of the greatest heroes that ever lived saved me and took me to the Great Tree. I was raised until I was 18 not knowing I was the Princess of the North. The Pure Ones had control and also since finding out that I was alive because of their teenage spy, I was almost killed four times until the Pure Ones were finally defeated. I used a special power on their tailfeathers and all of them turned to dust, in the exception of three owls. They were Nyra, Metalbeak and last of all, Elanore. Of course I wasn't all by myself. I had King Josh, Prime Minister Bryony, her husband Shard, who is dead now and Parzival." Lydea explains (**imagine flashback to Owls of Moon Master Class**)

"All of that while being a Guardian in Training? That is so cool, Queen Lydea." Maria smiles

"I should be, I may be a late graduate Guardian and Queen of two kingdoms, but don't worry, there is a way to get out and there is a way to wait." Lydea says, fascinating the brown coloured Tasmanian masked owl.


	24. Chapter 24: Planning Ahead

Chapter 24: Planning Ahead

Nyroc is sitting alone in his throne room. He overlooks all that is going on within the St. Aegolius Pure One Base. He sees the Pure Ones training and what have you, but most of all, he sees Elanore, his beloved wife and Queen training some soldiers. He starts to worry while contemplating his thought. If he and Elanore have no heirs by the time the Guardians decide to go to war with them and the worst happens, the bloodline rule (Being that any descendant of either of the two kings, Metalbeak or Kludd, in this case Kludd, their descendants are Pure One Rulers by blood) will end. Sure, he may be the descendant and his father had broken the bloodline rule, but it is his time to reconvene this tradition.

It may not snow in St. Aegolius, but the cold weather affects everything. Elanore is seen wearing a cloak and scarves herself. Frost covers the rocks when the rain turns frozen, but it doesn't snow, in the mountains yes, but in the lower regions that boarder The Barrens, it is a no. Nyroc makes sure that his prisoners too are being kept warm in the winter cold snap during the end of June. Lydea and Maria are awaiting rescue, as the Guardians will be coming.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, as nightfall comes, the combined force of Tyto Forest Army, Silverveil Elite Strikers and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole leave the Ga'Hoole tree in hope of saving Caspian's Girlfriend and Lucas' sister, Maria, and also Josh's wife, Lydea. Watching on is Sina and Barran, the daughters of Josh and Lydea. They look at each other with looks of sadness. They have been told that their mother has been captured, but they think that they are heading for a trap. For kids, they are smart, that is all that matters in the family. Their nursemaid then takes them back to their room.

In St. Aegolius, Elanore is training at dawn, her bow and arrow loaded with three arrows in one of her claws. The other is holding the mahogany bow with her loose claw. She aims toward three training dolls with apples upon their heads. Her precision eye aims until she releases. The three apples slice into two pieces each, Elanore takes the arrows out of the wall and places them away.

"Nice shooting." A voice says

"Thanks." Elanore replies

Nyroc is the one who had said it. He comes in and kisses her cheek. She places more apples on the dummies and she takes aim with Nyroc watching. She takes aim, he helps out a bit, and she looks at him with a bit of a look of discontent.

"It helps with you aiming. I know you have it perfect, but, I want to help a bit." Nyroc explains

"Well… Thanks anyways, honey." Elanore says as she focuses on her aim.

She hits all three apples once again and Nyroc applauds her. She then gets her arrows back and she decides to call it a night. She carries her set before Nyroc takes it off her and carries it for her. They return to their chamber in the base and Elanore places her equipment away and takes off her scarves and cloak. She is admiring herself in her mirror, which still has the three holes she had shot with her arrows days and days before.

"Elanore, we need to have a talk." He says before a long and saddening sigh

"What's wrong, my love?" She asks

"Honey, I fear for the succession." He says as she turns around

"What do you mean?" She asks in confusion

"War will happen, I know it. If it does… I don't want the Pure One bloodline rule come to an end." He explains

"I know, but… what do you want us to do? We are Pure Ones and above that, we are the king and queen." She reasons

"Elanore Camille, here is the thing… _If_ we get defeated, we need a frigging heir or two or more." He says in simplicity

"Nyroc, I just don't want you to think about that. I just… things get like hagsmire on earth and we haven't been married for long. Do we really have to rush into having owlets?" She considers

"Honey, I know you would have thoughts every way, but Pure One kings always have a tendency to die all of the time." Nyroc synthetises "I mean, Metalbeak was killed because he was impaled on a flaming stick. I ask you this, did he and my grandmother, Nyra have any children?"

Elanore's mind flashes back and she sees again the owlet she had seen in her hallucinations before she saw, once again, the scroom of Nyra, who is her husband's grandmother. She sees herself as she is now, an adult, with the owlet. She hears the imaginary her say "Alistair…" and that she cuddles with Metalbeak. before she gets out of it. Nyroc is worried for her as she isn't responding.

"What's up?" He asks "You had me worried."

"Nothing, I was just trying to remember." She replies

"Oh, I see." He smiles

"_What was a memory of? I could never remember anything like that in my life. Besides, that name and that owlet are familiar, but… What the hagsmire is up with the constant visions? Have I lost my mind?" She queries in her mind_

"So…" He says

"No, actually." She gives her final answer

"See, that is how _that_ bloodline died out. My grandfather, Kludd, lead a bloodline that unfortunately, was ended by my father, Coryn. Now, I want to rekindle the bloodline rule." He continues to explain

"I know you do, I can see it. I just… I don't know… Owlets? What if war is called sooner than we think? What if we are killed and they survive?" She ponders

"The Pure Ones is a large family, give or take, and they would stop my parents from getting a hold of our owlets. I would never want them to be Guardians. Never, ever, in a million years ever. My children, princes and princesses to our fraction, will be kings and queens, not guardians. To continue a legacy passed on, to be pure evil, just as long as they aren't Nyrolian owls. My father was the last time that a member of the family was born on a lunar eclipse. Pure Ones don't want to risk having another Coryn on our talons." He envisions

"I like it when you come up with those ideas, Nyroc. You have plans for the future of the Pure Ones and they are good plans." She complements

He takes her wings and says "Not as good as you, my queen."

She delicately blushes and he kisses her on the cheek, before she moves her beak in the way and they share a loving kiss. They part after a few seconds and it is like a little spark had been set off. Elanore gazes lovingly in into his eyes.

"What now, any other plans?" She asks deviously

Meanwhile, in the front of St. Aegolius, Josh, Caspian and Lucas have arrived. Their forces infiltrate and Josh and Caspian go to the jail with a few soldiers, as Lucas makes sure that they will be able to escape without trouble or help them out if they are stuck. Sneaking around while the guard are on their patrols is a challenge. A challenge that Guardians and anyone in Tyto Resistance is taught to face and to find a way around. They find it a bit of good luck as no one had seen them yet. They reach the jail and the guards are taken out. Lydea and Maria are thrilled to see that a rescue has come.

"Josh, oh thank Glaux." Lydea sighs with relief

They let the two imprisoned noble women out of the jail and Lydea kisses josh on the cheek for saving him. Maria tackles Caspian and he is happy to see that she is alive still. They then make a break for it. Their plans are foiled when a Pure One finds the prisoners missing and the guard killed. They sound the alarm.

Meanwhile, as the bells ring loudly across St. Aegolius, a messenger goes to the royal bedroom of the Pure One couple. However, this journey isn't a pleasant one as you can hear moaning and Elanore's playful giggles from outside the door, where the messenger is standing.

"uh… Milord. Guardians, Tyto Foresters and Silverveil members have invaded and taken the prisoners." The messenger says

"_tell the idiot that we are busy. Besides, we want an heir, do we." Elanore orders before she starts to giggle once again_

"_Send the army to deal with it… we are busy… no one is home. Umm… go away." Nyroc awkwardly answers_

"Yes, milord." The messenger says

He tells Morin and he has guards preventing their escape. Lucas and his battalion are taking down Pure Ones and allowing a way for the rest to escape. Morin and Celia end up taking on Lucas and he sends the couple of barn owls into a wall of the base. The rest of them escape and any that follow them in pursuit are taken out.

Later on, the damage report is told and Nyroc is pissed off. They ask for options onto what to do and he has none. He asks Elanore, who is snuggling under his wing. It is said that if your wife or lover is present in the meeting or audience, it is an assumption of power. Kinda a bit of a Pure One way of saying, "I am the High Tyto, she is my wife, and we rule over you, you follow us, end of.". He asks her for any ideas and she has none either. Morin and Celia are being treated for concussion so, it is only a few other high ranking leaders here. Elanore then says to her husband to assure him that things will be going their way soon…

"_Like a tree, the Guardians will fall someday. We will be the axe that destroys them."_


	25. Chapter 25: More Than A Game

Chapter 25: More Than a Game

Since the rescue last night, Elanore and Nyroc have been punishing their soldiers with flying laps around the Pure One base. All of the soldiers are flying 200 laps around the base. It is testing their endurance and by the end, after 12 hours, they had learned their lesson. Sadly, they are all aching from having to fly that far and for that long. They had been forced to fly faster than normal at times and most had thought of giving up at times. Their king asks if they had learned their lesson for defying them and they all nod. He then gives them time to rest.

All the while, in Ga'Hoole, Lydea was reunited with her daughters, Sina and Barran. She was so happy to see her girls, as they were to see that their mother is alive. The moon shone brightly that night as Barran Schana's smile lit up the moon into a full moon. That night they celebrated a successful rescue of their queen and the Silverveil Princess, Maria Perrin.

Quietly observing from a reflecting pool in Glamoria is Nya. Since she was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years, she sees through translucent and reflective things, she watches the celebrations take hold in the winter snows and she slightly frowns and sighs in discontent. She had told Josh that violence would end in a war. She knows that he had heeded her advice, but she knows a war will happen, especially from what starsight god Sao and beauty goddess Amara are foretelling. She knows that a battle is soon and she will not know what to do then. She knows Guardians will always triumph, but she is always worried for things, especially her descendants.

By her side, Barran, the former queen and namesake of her Schana granddaughter, watches too. The Goddess of the Moon is happy that her daughter in law was rescued, but she shares the same opinion as Nya. She was not able to stop Nyra escaping Limbo to possess Elanore. It is lucky that she had been brought back by force or Nyra/Elanore would have killed everyone and everything in her way. She knows how the course of events always goes and she stresses that her son will be killed. The Owl Gods had interfered too much and their actions had caused such problems to occur.

They both share an uneasy glance as they stare down into the reflective pool that offers into an insight into the world below. The two snowy owl once queens share a small convocation together…

"Whatever happens, the fate rests on the shoulders of the kings and queens." Nya envisions

"Indeed, Nya. The final battle will dawn soon. Amara says…

"…_After a Queen's grief consumes her, two owlets lain in an evil hollow, two Tytos tying the knot, two deaths, a queen and a spy and after two once great warriors make their return from death, that is when the battle lines will be drawn…"_

…I wonder what will happen then and if we have any more involvement. We had already done enough." Barran agrees

"I hope things will be ok. I hope. Lydea and her owlets must live for the Schana cause." Nya frets

"I wouldn't worry, but my son is who I am worried for." Barran adds before she thinks to herself while shedding a tear _"Mama loves you my baby boy…"_

Next night in Royal Parliament, The royals come together to decide what to do. Josh has the words Nya had said looming in his mind as they compare notes on their decision. Since the night before last, they had been on a rescue mission and they all know that the Pure Ones have to be put in the place. Coryn has been thinking all night and is pacing, yet again, as it is what he does. Liana does the usual thing of getting him out of it and he sits down as he contemplates thought.

Young King Caspian of Tyto himself was thinking of proposing to his beloved Maria at the party, which would have followed the coronation. His first act was saving her and his promise was reminded of when he saved her. Princess Maria wears a special mask over her eyes, she is self-conscious about her scars on her face and she will never allow anyone to see them. When she plunged into the icy lake that night, Caspian was the exception as the ochre had washed off her face. She does not want anyone to see her like that, ever again.

"So… any ideas?" Josh says, breaking the silence of the room and, of course, the ice

"We must lead a full frontal attack. The Pure Ones will be a threat to everything soon. I feel it in my gizzard. If I were sitting in front of a fire, it would be telling me it too." Coryn suggests

"I had seen us the same time months ago when we were planning and also the iconic battle from the War of the Ember in my snowsight when some snow fell on me when I was walking around. I would agree with Coryn." Lydea agrees with insight from a vision

"Remember what Nya told us, Josh." Liana says, "Violence will only bring more violence and this war is the violence. What if we lose? I ain't a guardian, but I know when a battle is too big for us to fight in."

"I know, I know, but war is the only answer. They would never sign a treaty and you know it." Josh replies

"I wish there was a way really." Lydea sighs "It always seems that we fight endless wars and battles. Lives are lost and injuries a plenty. Will we ever see peace come?"

"I hope so, I truly hope so." Maria says with hope

"It seems that the attack is the only option and we know it." Josh says with a shrug

"But, wait." Coryn says as the all look toward him as he asks "Aren't we missing that Nyra's scroom may be on the loose inside Elanore?"

"Maybe, but I think it had left her." Maria replies

"I had heard from Anik that she purged she scroom by herself. I guess it was a one-time only possession." Lydea clarifies

"I think she is losing it. Partly from guilt, grief, her past and the false truths." Coryn says "She might break down and when she does, the unthinkable might happen."

"I don't think she would do _that_, but she has regret for all she does, I guess." Lydea shrugs

"Be that as it may, we have reached an agreement. We will call a vote. First Ga'Hoole, then Middle, Then North, Then Silverveil and last but not least, Tyto." Josh says as the vote begins

"Ga'Hoole is in." Coryn says

"Middle is also in." Liana follows suit

"The Northern Kingdoms are also following and will attack when need be." Lydea announces

"Silverveil will fight, as we are all merely brothers and sisters in arms." Lucas says

"As Tyto Forest's new king, I say that we shall fight to smite the Pure Ones off our world." Caspian announces

"In the absence of Ambala, I make official. I, King Josh Nyctea, King of Ga'Hoole decree that when the time comes, we shall fight to destroy the Pure Ones, for the last time. In the War of War's End!" Josh decrees with a bang of the gavel.

Just as Josh bangs the gavel, the two goddesses from before share uneasy glances over what Josh has done…


	26. Chapter 26: Nobody's Perfect

Chapter 26: Nobody's perfect

The day had come to mourn someone whom I had lost five years ago. She was like a mother to me when I first became a Pure One… She was also my best friend. In some blurred visions of my past… we were best friends forever. I keep seeing the owlet for some reason… When I saw it closely, it was a half-breed of a Barn owl and a Sooty. I don't know what it is or who it is, but it is so familiar to me. However, nevertheless, tonight is the night when a dear ally of mine was killed. Burred in her home kingdom of the North, she lies in peace. I had promised her that I would rule in her place. Well, Nyra, here I am.

I see the skies of dusk above my head. The winter in St. Aegolius is cold, but the dust sunlight is so warm, so orange and yellow. I take a deep breath and as I feel strange, thoughts rush to my head. I feel like Nyra is talking to me and she is telling me that she is proud of me. I heard her voice when she possessed me. We shared my body as she was going to waste Coryn. That fight was lost, but Nyra was talking to me one last time before her disappearance again. I stand on the balcony as I feel someone wrap his or her wings on my waist and I know whom it is. Nyroc, my king and love of my life. King of my days as I am his queen of the night.

"Good evening, my love." I softly whisper

"What are you doing up so early, hmm?" He asks

"I just couldn't sleep." I reply

I prop my head to be underneath his chin as he looks at me with a smile. We then turn to each other and we hold wings until I bury myself into his chest feathers and he nuzzles my head affectionately. I know he doesn't know what night it is, but I dare not tell my love until I wish to or until he asks. After a breakfast, he then takes off to deal with leading the Pure Ones while I have a rare night off. Nyroc think I might be bearing an owlet soon and he has been making sure I am all-good.

Every year when this date comes around, I just can't help but try to cry and cry and cry. I just miss her so much, ya know. I can't remember my real mother, but Nyra was the closest thing to her I can remember now. I have her to credit all of my achievements toward. She told me secrets to the owl world and believed in me as if I was the most important owl in the world. I was accepted and cared for. I was given the finer things and I knew all of the big shots in the Pure Ones. I fought in major battles and I was always given kudos for any kills I make.

I then go into my room and get out one of my throwing knives and a putrid azure scarf. Nyra and I hate the colour. Lydea's eyes are dark blue/azure and she is the one thing we had grown a custom to hating. She is a nightmare to us. Her eyes were the last tings Nyra saw before Ezylryb in the Battle of the North knocked her unconscious. I had seen what the damage was. She was bleeding from a gash on her head and had concussion. I fixed her all up before we made our escape.

I use the dagger to slice the scarf as if it is flesh of an enemy owl and keep stabbing it and slicing it as it becomes a pile of shreds. I am furiously destroying the scarf before I hear someone enters the room. I know it is Nyroc. He comes up and tackles the blade away from my grip and I am held close.

"What is up?' He asks

"Mood swings, my darling. It is just some thoughts about tonight." I reply

"What about tonight?" He asks "Why so pissed."

"It has been five years since your grandmother died. She was a mother to me more than Coryn at times. He ran away when he was so young, around the age of 15 or so. She was feeling the same way as I am feeling now. Sad and… and… Angry!" I confess

"So…" He says confused

"Here is the point… I cut up an azure scarf and burn it every year. I had been doing this tradition with General Morin. Nyra had a sorta romance with Morin for a bit. It was before the War of the Ember, I guess." I reply

"Morin and Nyra? Damn… that was probably before he met Celia and after my grandfather died." He says surprised

"It was, it was." I assure him

He then lets go as I place the scarf into a fire in the fireplace of the room. I find it remarkable myself when Morin and Nyra were at it. She was not over her last husband and she was dating again? Oi vey… I watch as the scarf catches alight and the smell of burning scarf fills the air as the smoke leaves. I then tale a basin of water after it turns to ash and embers. It goes out and it makes a sizzle and an Ssh noise as the embers are extinguished. I then leave it as I end up placing on a black cape and Morin comes in and bows.

"We shall leave for the north soon, your grace." Morin says

"Where are you going?" Nyroc asks

"To Nyra's grave in the North." I reply

"I thought she died in a volcano and was burned up in lava?" Nyroc asks

"She wasn't. Coryn, your bastard of a father, flew to the North for some reason. He was supposed to fight her there with the fake ember, but he changed his path." I reply

"She ended up dying where she was born." Nyroc says "Kinda a bit off."

"I am going, if you want to come, you can." I say

"I'll come, you need some moral support." Nyroc replies with a smile

"Milady, the security detail is here." Morin informs me

"Come on, I'll show ya where your grandmother was buried." I smile

We then take off to the North. On my mind the whole time is memories. I may have some that are just so blurry that I cannot remember and some that I have forgotten, but my recent memories are all from when I was a Pure One working with Nyra. Morin and the security escort us there. We fly through the ice narrows and I remember when Nyra and I asked The Striga to join our cause. I remember when I had followed Nyra when she took over the North after Lydea Schana fled. I remember a lot over these years, but some parts of my past are forgotten or I just don't know what it is. We land in the Northern Forest, I know I said that it was raining the last time we were here, but I was raining snowflakes. I dint like the North so I imagined it like a forest. I don't know. I keep remembering that Tyto Forest has more importance to me than that it is my hometown. Things are funny sometimes.

I stand by the grave and bow my head in silence with the rest of us. I say a special prayer in Naya'va to say that if you may be gone, you are still with us, no matter what. In my claw, I hold a tiger lily, Nyra's favourite flower and I place it down.

"I know you are not here, but I think you for helping me realise that we have to do things now to ensure our victory." I say as the silence continues

Morin says something in Tura which I understand as that the Pure Ones will fight a fight to determine who will win and who will lose. In the finest hour of all greatest duels, we shall fight on that night. Just hearing that excites me with vigour and adrenaline. I bet Nyra would be happy to hear such things.

I look to Nyroc and he is silent. This is the grave of his grandmother and he had never met her. He wishes he would, because I talk about her all the time. All this silence is nerve-wracking and… I… I start to cry. Nyroc holds me close. I used to wipe away her tears, silence her fears, and help her lead us to victory. She was a mother to me and I was a daughter to her. I just miss her so much. Enough said. With heart and soul, she led the Pure Ones. With heart, she loved Metalbeak and Kludd; she loved me too like a daughter. She had her babies, one snowy that she did love once, an egg, which was shattered, and a baby boy barn owl named Coryn, sadly, he turned good. Then… I don't know where this owlet half-breed name Alistair comes in… but… yeah.

Nyroc then says a few words.

"Hi, grandmother, I didn't know you, but Elanore said that you are a rad owl. I mean, history dictates you as evil, but in my eyes, you are inspiration like all Pure One leaders. I myself am inspired by you, grandfather, Metalbeak, Mordecai and of course, Elanore, my mate. Forever young shall you be and I shall fight in the honour of our family, the Canner. I will restore the glory we once had before Coryn ruined it for us. My children shall be Pure Ones and my grandchildren shall be Pure Ones." He says

After a while we then go home. The night I spend sitting in my room, holding a special pendant Nyra got me. She a special pendant on my 13th birthday. Nyroc thinks that we might be blessed with owlets soon. I say that I wish that they would be. The bloodline must continue and by Glaux, I don't want the Pure One regime to end. I would want a son or a daughter to rule, totes. Morin and Celia have a son that they called Zekal. Sometimes we are so jealous of Morin and Celia.

Contemplating thought, I have another vision, I see Metalbeak and myself…

"_That is an advanced move… I don't know if I can do that." I say_

"_You are the best marksowl I know, now, try to do it." Metalbeak encourages "Come on."_

"_I'll try, but if I fail, I hope I don't hit anything…" I say unsure and in doubt_

I see myself load three arrows in the bowand the three targets are in front of me. I slightly fret and Metalbeak helps me with my grip. Then I let go and the targets are hit with the arrows. I was so overjoyed… I know how I learnt that move now… well the first half of it.

I think I have some memories that I have lost and I can't remember…


	27. Chapter 27: Claw in Marriage

Chapter 27: Claw in Marriage

Caspian is in Tyto telling Prime Minister Bryony that she, the army, and the resistance will have to fight soon. She wants to know what the plan is when it comes to what Josh is thinking of doing with Tyto Forest's armed forces, seeing as they are the elite of the elite. On Caspian's mind the whole time is that he has to soon ask Maria to marry him before this war will begin. He is worried that either one of them will be killed in battle. He at least wants to be married to the owl he loves. He is keeping on task mostly as he knows that Tyto Forest will need to prepare.

"I'd be guessing that we could be in the frontal attack with the Guardians and the Northern Army." Caspian says

"I would think so." Bryony agrees, "We are among the highest trained along with Ambala and Ga'Hoole."

"Sabyna accepted the agreement to join forces. All six kingdoms are in. I don't think something like this has ever happened." He says for a fact

"Lovely… One hagsmire of a battle, order up." She quips

Caspian then loses track and he walks over to the window and sees Maria flying around with some Tyto resistance members. She is teaching them some special manoeuvres she that had learnt from some GTA students that she had made friends with. Bryony sees the face of the young king and she chuckles as she hits him with her wing gently.

"Love isn't it? I know you want to tie the knot with her." She says breaking his constant stare

"I do… But I don't know when, Bryony." He sadly replies

"I remember when Shard proposed to me. It was a wonderful day. He was so nervous and I could tell that he was trying to get all of his strength to pop the one question that changed our lives forever." She remembers

"I guess it is a big deal…" He says

"…I didn't count on the fact that he was later killed by the Pure Ones." She grimaces

"So… I don't know when I should do it." He says

"Pick a time when everything is just perfectly timed. On a date, when you are alone... Anything you can think of." She suggests

"I have a lot of thinking to do. Thank you, Bryony." He smiles

"No problem, your majesty." She replies with a curtsey

Bryony forwards out and Caspian is left alone in the throne room to think. He spends at least an hour to think of what to do. He then goes to see Maria. He is wandering around the palace for a bit, but he can't find her anywhere. He then hears Maria's laugh and follows it. He finds her reading a book in Caspian's room.

"There you are." Caspian says

"Oh, Caspian." Maria laughs as she looks up from her book

"What have you been up to?" He asks

"Reading, what else?" She replies

"Want to go on a date?" He asks

"Sure." She smiles

Caspian and Maria have a romantic dinner together and they go and wander around outside in the snow. It is lightly falling from the daytime sky as a cloaked and scarred Maria follows Caspian who is wearing a yellow cloak. They then have a snowball fight and that lasts until they return to the palace. Caspian and Maria are alone together. He thinks that he has to get all of his courage together to propose to the girl who he truly loves.

"I had a great time with you, Caspian." She swoons

"Umm… Maria." He says nervously

"What?" She asks

"I love you, Maria Perrin. It is just that you are the loveliest and beautiful girl I had ever met and… aw heck…" He says before he sorta doesn't know what he is going to say next

"Go on." She encourages with a smile

"I don't know what to say really, but… Um… Err…" he says

"Just say it." She says

"Princess Maria Perrin, will you become my wife?" Caspian asks

"Yes." She whispers before she bursts into tears of joy

The rest of that day, between sleep and awake, Maria stays in her emotional state, as she is just so happy. Caspian and Maria both know that the next thing they have to do is to get the blessing of her elder brother, Lucas. Maria knows that Lucas approves of their relationship now, since the night she went to rescue Princess Sina Schana from the Pure Ones. They will have to tell him soon, besides it is a traditional royal family thing of all royal families that they have to approve of the wedding. Most cases they do, which is an open-minded family, but in some cases they don't, like major aristocrat families. Boron's family was like this until Boron realised that his son loved Lydea like he does Barran, which he had to leave the Northern Kingdom to be with. His father, Alexander, disapproved of her family, since competition in the Northern Aristocracy in those days were oh my Glaux.

The owl couple of the barn owl and the Tasmanian masked owl know that her brother will say yes. They travel to Silverveil that following night. Caspian and Maria alike are nervous of what her brother will say, but it is also the night of a small gathering that her brother is holding. When they arrive, Maria gives her elder brother a massive hug, as she does have news to tell him, and because he is her brother. They have brunch with the aristocrats at this small gathering and Maria and Caspian decide to tell Lucas whenever he is not dealing with his hosting duties. They walk up to Lucas when he is having a bit of tea and something to eat.

"Luca, we have an announcement." Maria says to her brother

"What is it?" Lucas asks

"Well… Lucas, Maria and I are engaged." Caspian announces

Lucas freezes for a moment and his sister and her fiancé share a worried glance. Maria pokes her brother and he is unresponsive. He comes back a moment later.

"So…" Maria peeps, as she fears the worst

"I give you two my blessing for marriage, since da had… you know…" Lucas says

"Oh thank you, Luca." Maria says as she clings to her elder brother

Within hours, everyone in Silverveil and Tyto know of the engagement of Princess Maria Perrin and King Caspian Charid. This gossip even goes to the Ga'Hoole Tree and all the way to the Northern Kingdom. Everyone in the whole world, except for the Pure Ones, knows of the exciting news of a royal wedding.

In Glamoria, Goddess Cheyenne watches from Nya's reflecting pool and she is proud of her relative. She would always hope that the Charid name lives on and now Caspian will be wed. Amara forces the probability of children in the Charid and Cheyenne is overjoyed. Sure, they aren't her kids, but she would be their distant cousin, a many generations removed.


	28. Chapter 28: Princes and Princesses

Chapter 28: Princes and Princesses

Elanore and Nyroc think that Elanore might have conceived an heir since what happened days and days ago. She has been feeling a bit ill anyways as of late and she might have some cold or flu symptoms anyways. She is sneezing, she feels like she is cold and warm mostly all of the time and she is having aches and pains. When they know she has the cold/flu thing going on, they give her some medicine and tell Nyroc to make sure she has some rest.

One night, she is running a fever…

"Nyroc…" Elanore groans sleepily

"Yeah, darling." Nyroc replies

"It's so hot…" She complains

"That's because you are running a fever, baby." He says as he goes to soak her facecloth into more water

"Now I feel cold…" She complains

"That's what happens dear." He replies

One night she feels like she is hurting all over and another, she feels horrible. It passes and everything is ok… Not before something that will change the Pure Ones forever happens. Two little things will change on this day; two little become and they will become something bigger in time. A worried Nyroc stays by his wife's side as a miracle happens. Their small theory was right those days ago. To get to the point… Two eggs are laid in the middle of this day. Twin owlets… The heirs to the Pure Ones. With time, these eggs will become owlets. Elanore cuddles her mate as she knows his one wish is coming true. The bloodline will live on…

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole, as the winter is coming to a close. The snow days are dwindling and everything is lightly covered in frost and snow. The crews head out and clear the snow as the sun sets. Lydea oversees the work herself and by the middle of the night the owlets are playing in the snow that gathers in the town centre. Lydea, as a northern born owl is used to this weather, even if she has only lived there for more than nine years out of her whole life. She watches her two daughters play in the snow as they make a snow owl (**a snowman that is shaped like an owl, duh**).

The snow is being maintained and all of it goes into the sea below the tree. The coldness of the night makes that owlets have to wear scarves at all times. Lydea is not worried about her daughters, since northern born owls are used to all of the coldness winter brings. Barran decorates the snow owl they made with her scarf. Lydea notices and she smiles toward her youngest daughter. She then runs up and grabs her wing.

"Come and look at the snow owl we made, mummy." Barran smiles with pride

"Yeah, come and look mum." Sina adds with another smile

She takes a look at it and she is happy for her girls. She then takes off her scarf and she wraps it around her youngest daughter's neck. She doesn't want her girls to get a cold and she is wearing a cape herself. She then takes her daughters inside for lunch. Afterwards, she hands around the egg she and Josh know is going to hatch soon. The nursemaid watching the egg says that it has been moving a little bit. Lydea knows that Josh wants to be there for the hatching of what could be their son or another daughter, but he has been in meetings lately. Lydea herself has been attending a few meetings regarding the PO attack that will be the War of War's End. Her two daughters don't know if they will be getting another brother or sister but we all know young Princess Barran Schana will be happy she isn't the baby of the family.

Lydea is peacefully fixing one of Barran's scarves as she has torn it somehow. She can hear her daughters playing with their dolls out in the lounge room. Lydea remembers what her mother in law, Barran had said about owlets. She had said that there is nothing in the world that you can love more than eavesdropping on their little games. Lydea knows she was right.

Josh comes in and his two daughters intervene their game to give their father a hug. They tell their father that they had made a snow owl in the city square. He then enters the room where Lydea is and he kisses her head. She finishes her sewing and places it down.

"What's up? You're home early." Lydea asks

"I don't know really, I just came home I guess." Josh replies

Lydea giggles as Josh kisses her again and holds her wings. She lets go and places the scarf in their daughter's room and she decides to clean up the Palace Hollows a bit. Josh helps by picking up books and putting them away. She picks up the dolls and places them away. The girls then go into their room to play and you can hear them from down the hall. They are in the nursery together and Josh holds his wife in his wings.

"Not long now and he will be hatching." Lydea smiles

"Yeah… I guess so." Josh replies

Then expectantly the egg starts to wobble and they know it is hatching. The daughters run in when they hear their mother's excited exclamation in Naya'va.

"Is it hatching?" Sina asks

"Yes." Josh says to his eldest daughter

The little egg shatters to reveal a snowy owlet. The girls start to happily squeal and Barran is happy that she isn't the baby of the family anymore. Josh and Lydea admire the new addition and see that their child has the same birthmark as it's father, but on the opposite eye.

"Is it a baby boy or a girl?" Barran asks

Lydea takes a glance and looks to her daughters "It is a baby boy."

"We have a little brother. Oh my Glaux!" They squeal

"Calm down, girls. My Glaux…" Josh says in a calm voice

"Well… What will we name him, Josh?" Lydea asks

"I don't know…" Josh replies

"Can we go and tell the Canner girls?" The girls asks

"Ok then, but on a scarf. It is winter after all, girls." Lydea replies

The girls place on their scarves and they run down the hall. After a moment's silence, Josh turns to Lydea and he has thought of a name for their newborn son.

"Hey, why don't we name him "Winter"? He is a snowy owl anyway?" Josh asks

"Hmm… Prince Winter Nyctea… I guess so." Lydea agrees

The rest of Ga'Hoole finds out from the Schana girls, since they inexplicably had blurted it out on the way to the residence of Pellimore and her three daughters, Blythe, Bell and Bash, whom are Soren's daughters to the widowed mother. After that, a celebration is held in honour of the birth of Ga'Hoole's heir. Winter is a Nyctea, meaning that the Great Tree will be his if his father is killed or dies. The alternate is of his sisters if he is killed or dies.


	29. Chapter 29: One More Death

Chapter 29: One More Death

The day following when she had laid her two eggs, Elanore rests in her room silently sleeping. Nyroc isn't there as he is busy with some business to do with some news from the enemy side. He had heard that the six kingdoms have banded together. Ambala, Ga'Hoole, Middle Kingdom, Northern Kingdom, Silverveil and Tyto Forest have joined forces and the Pure One king is thinking things through. He knows that they will attack soon, but he wants to make sure his children end up hatching. The two owls want their own owlets to inherit the Pure Ones and nothing will stand in their way.

Nyroc and Elanore have built their empire and will want their sons and daughters to rule it. Elanore rebirthed it from the ruins after the War of the Ember and now Nyroc has redefined their purpose and main desires once again. They have been close to Tyto supremacy several times and they know that their owlets will be ambitious and will follow in their claw prints. They don't really have names for their children yet, but they have been thinking.

It has only been one day and Elanore quietly is sleeping until she hears a soft voice calling her name. She then wakes up and sees the scroom of Nyra in front of her perch. Nyra gets up onto the perch and gives her a hug.

"Hi, Nyra." Elanore yawns

"Look at you, you are becoming a mum. I am so proud of you." Nyra smiles

"What is it this time?" Elanore asks the scroom

"I want you to do something that will ensure that Ambala won't be part of the enemy team." Nyra says

"What?" Elanore asks

"Kill Sabyna Kin, Elanore Camille Canner." Nyra orders

"You want me to kill Sabyna?" Elanore asks

"Ambala won't have a queen and their next in line is a six year old. They will have no choice but to pull out of the battle." Nyra explains

"Seems reasonable enough." Elanore replies in agreement

She gets up and suits herself up. It may be late, but she ends up getting a group of soldiers to follow her to enable the Ambalan Army to be distracted long enough for her to fight Sabyna. If she had killed her aunt, how hard is it to kill a Kin? She ends up flying off into the daylight and Nyroc doesn't notice, as he thinks she is out for a walk or something. They fly over the boarder to the north of the canyons to Ambala.

Unbeknownst to her of the Pure One threat coming for her Sabyna and her daughter, Elysa are reading a book together as the owlet is going to bed.

"…_And they all had lived there until this very day, watching over us and making sure that Mordecai doesn't escape Hagsmire, ever again."_ Sabyna reads before she closes the book "Alright, darling, time for bed. We will start a new book tomorrow if I am not busy."

"Mama, will the Battle of Eternal ever happen again?" Elysa asks

"I am not too sure, but we know that Mordecai cannot escape Hagsmire, ok." Sabyna replies

"Good light, mama." Elysa says before she yawns

"Good light, darling." Sabyna says as she ends up walking out of the room

Sabyna is placing her book away. She had been reading it on and off for at least three months. She finds herself always too busy being the Ambalan Queen to even be around her daughter. She has been in and out of meetings lately since the War of War's End will become a reality soon. She knows that Elanore will fall and she might be the one who will end her, on the behalf of her deceased aunt whom the Tyto Alba killed those years ago. She would gladly let Coryn fight his son while she takes on his daughter in law.

Elanore and her troops are on the close as the palace guard heed notice of the battalion and go for the attack. Sabyna is clueless until a soldier bursts into her study in a fluster.

"Pure Ones are attacking the palace, Queen Sabyna." The guard panics

"Get the evacuation started. Take my daughter to refuge somewhere… To Ga'Hoole." She orders as she picks up her katana

"Yes, your grace." The guard says

The guard takes off down the hall and a moment later, the nursemaid of Elysa is chasing after the young'un as she rushes into the study and clings to her armed mother.

"Mummy, mummy, I don't want to leave." She cries

"Elysa." Sabyna says as she kneels to her level, "Mama will have to fight Elanore and I don't want you getting hurt. Be a brave girl and go, my baby."

"But… Mama…" She replies with tears beaming down her face

"Take her out of the palace, now." Sabyna orders the nursemaid

Elysa is taken away from her mother and she can hear her calls in Naya'va. Sabyna runs down the hall as fast as she can go and the Pure Ones are storming the palace. Sabyna is looking out when she sees the evacuation going ahead and he daughter leaving with a crew of guards and her nursemaid. Heading toward them is Elanore and Sabyna blindsides her before she even comes close and both she-owls let out an exclamation of how much that collision hurts. Sabyna's helmet also falls off in the same direction that Elanore did.

Elanore laughs her evil laugh, which echoes around the area.

"Hello, Elanore." Sabyna says with spite

"Well, hello, Sabyna. How nice of you to consider blindsiding me?" Elanore sadistically replies

Sabyna lands on the forest floor and she is looking around for Elanore as she had done a fall from grace indeed. She knows she is ok, since she didn't take too much of a fall. Without warning, Elanore emerges from her hiding place and Sabyna intercepts her sword with her katana. The two owls relay strikes repeatedly and Elanore is knocked to the ground with a push. Sabyna has her pinned before Elanore flips her and they both are unarmed. They go into talon-to-talon combat. Slashes, wing hits, slaps, chaw punches and throws are a main weapon of their advantage. Elanore takes out a dagger and she charges toward Sabyna. She then barrow rolls to the left and Elanore collides with a tree stump.

"Going to give up yet, Elanore Camille?" Sabyna asks in a childish voice

"Never!" She screeches as she pulls the dagger out with brute force.

Elanore comes toward Sabyna brandishing her dagger in her claw as they engage in combat. Sabyna dodges her claw and dagger attacks. Elanore is getting furious and she goes for the kill, but Sabyna takes her by the claw and throws her aside. She rolls off into some bushes. The two owls are panting, but Sabyna cannot see Elanore anymore and she didn't look to where she did throw her.

Sabyna goes to pick up her dagger and Elanore busts out of her hiding place. Sabyna reacts to the sudden attack with a claw punch to her face and it sends her battle claw flying off with the barn owl. She goes to pick it up and collects it while Elanore weakly lies there breathing heavily as she is writing in pain.

When she collects her Katana… FWOOP! She suddenly drops to the ground behind us, we see Elanore holding her bow and she had launched three arrows in a line straight into Sabyna's spine. They are all spaces apart by a bit and Elanore looks at her with malice still.

"Looks like you failed your aunt Autumn, Sabyna." Elanore quips

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole a celebration Lydea is hosting for two occasions, Maria and Caspian's engagement and the party in honour of the newborn prince is going on. All of Ga'Hoole is happy to have heard that Caspian, a Charid Royal and relative of Goddess Cheyenne is engaged to be wed to his beloved Maria. They are also happy to meet their new prince of the Ga'Hoole Tree. Princesses Sina and Barran are hanging around their little brother, Winter while Josh and Lydea are talking with other guardians. Outside the group of owls land within the vicinity of the Great Tree and they open the doors to the main hall with a burst.

"What is Glaux's name is the meaning of this?" Josh asks

Princess Elysa runs forward, Caspian sees her, and she clings to him with tears running down her face. Lydea thinks of what it could be and she steps outside into the falling snow. She sees the events that only had played out a few moments ago and she comes back in with a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"The palace in Ambala was attacked by Elanore Canner and her Pure Ones. We had followed orders to evacuate Princess Elysa here." The Ambalan Royal Guard explains

"Josh…" Lydea speaks up "Sabyna is dead."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims

"I saw it; it must have been in the past hour or so. I saw the three arrows piercing her back and in her spine and the blood pouring from them. I saw the glowing red eyes of Elanore. She is dead…" Lydea exclaims

"No." Elysa doubts

Within the next hour, another guard arrives and confirms the death of Sabyna. Elysa then bursts into tears and Caspian holds his surrogate niece in his wings. He remembers how hard it was when he lost his mother and now Elysa; a young'un of age 6 is experiencing the pain he once felt. He says that he will be her legal guardian, because he is the closest she has to a brother and an uncle.


	30. Chapter 30: The Decision

Chapter 30: The Decision

In Glamoria, When Elanore's eyes glowed that night, they sensed something was wrong when Mordecai tried to escape. The Owl Gods call a meeting as they all had seen Sabyna's death as to what triggered the within Elanore. They know that she is the one thing that allows for Mordecai's attempts of escaping. They had called her the Mordecai Trigger (**as opposed to the Iblis trigger from Sonic 06**). Amara and Sao have been sitting in a somewhat trance for moments and moments and Nya is covering herself in snow while Cynder sits u inf ront of a fire as she reads the flames. They are activating their sights. The other nine owl gods present are waiting for any word of any implication of Sabyna's death, the War of War's End and if Mordecai will escape again.

"I see a vision of the last time that they had fought months ago. They were victorious, were they not?" Nya says as she comes out of her snowsight vision

"Well… I see great danger ahead and Mordecai trying to escape. He is failing thank heavens." Sao announces as he stops his starsight

"I had vaguely seen that two owls will fall… I had seen Coryn and two other owls in the skirmish." Cynder says as she puts out the fire

"I myself had seen things. They won't have the full force of what six kingdoms have with their armies and the Pure Ones will fall, but for some reason, I had seen a small battle problem in the fight." Amara announces as she is the last to come out of a vision

"What do you mean, Amara?" Cheyenne asks

"Ambala is the third strongest military beside Tyto and Ga'Hoole, so if they don't have them, what chance do they have of causing the distraction for Coryn to infiltrate the palace and having somewhat back up force in the Pure Ones end up making mincemeat out of some poor owls. They need to have all six kingdoms or things will be a bit all over the place and also, they might win, but they will lose a lot of owls in the process." Amara explains in completion, no one can argue with her forward logic really

"I suggest that it is time for a resurrection?" Nya guesses

Glaux thinks over what Amara has said and what Nya has suggested and as the possibilities have been suggested, things may need the sixth wheel for things to go as planned. However, there is no one for the Ambala throne…

"Go and get Autumn Kin." Glaux says to Niko, the air god

He follows the order and leaves the room. Half an hour later, Autumn stands before the 13 owl gods present in the assembly with nerves coercing through her. She feels like she is going to flip out or faint or something. Nya and the rest know what is going on and Autumn is not seeing why she has been called here. After a moment's silence, she decides to ask.

"Umm… Holy Owl Gods? What am I here for?" Autumn asks

"Autumn Kin, we have called you here because we have an important task for you." Glaux states

"What is it?" Autumn asks

"Your niece, Sabyna, was murdered yesterday by Elanore. We need you to raise Elysa, her daughter, as your own child as we are reincarnating you to be Queen of Ambala." Nya explains

"No, no. I can't rule by myself. I can't. I don't know the first thing about ruling over a kingdom. I was never taught anything and… A special someone promised me that he would rule in my place and I would be his queen long ago." Autumn refuses and panics

"We know of Ezylryb's promise to you, Princess Kin. We really need you to go and get things in order; we need you to also raise your grandniece." Amara says

"I will not go without Ezylryb. I won't rule Ambala. I just can't do that!" Autumn exclaims

"Just get her the damn boyfriend or whatever and get her out of here before I foresee something horrid!" Sao impatiently exclaims

"Alight, alight, damn it, Sao, you are so impatient." Glaux says with a roll of his eyes "If you are complaining, you can go and get the whiskered screech owl and bring him here."

Sao leaves saying exclamations in Tura and they all roll their eyes. Autumn doesn't get what he said and a few minutes later, Ezylryb enters and he is wondering what is up if they have Autumn in the assembly.

"Alight then." Glaux says "First off, we have called you here, Lyze of Keil/Ezylryb whatever it is, because Autumn is being reincarnated. Second off, Her niece has died and she has to be Queen of Ambala and she refuses."

"That is because I promised her that I could rule over her throne. It was because I just don't want her to be pressured into ruling over that Glaux-forsaken kingdom." Ezylryb explains with absolute

"True that may be, we will be sending you both back." Nya starts "Seeing as we will be keeping the future events in balance and we need someone to care for the owlet heir to Ambala."

"Does our daughter not count for anything?!" Ezylryb exclaims upon hearing that Autumn's grandniece is the deemed heiress

"She was killed, along with the mother, a year before you, Lyze of Keil, died from illness or whatever was it." Sao says explaining the point

"SAO!" Glaux growls before Sao's head is slightly twisted rapidly, probably because he was slapped with Glaux's Psychokinesis. Nya looks at him with a not impressed look before Sao fixes himself and rubs the side of his face.

"Ignore that." Cheyenne says "I hate to say it, but the only way your daughter and any offspring of yours will count is if they are alive."

"Alright then, back to the topic." Nya says with a roll of her eyes "We are sending you back and since Autumn was young when she herself died, you both will be brought back younger than what everyone expects and also the same age. Also, in order to have Dawn back, I guess you have to have an owlet."

"Alright then, get this over and done with. The explanation to the others will be hagsmire…" Autumn says negatively

Meanwhile, in Royal Parliament, The royals have gathered to have a conference over what happened last night. Bryony and the rest are shocked to have heard what happened and they are on debate as to how Ambala will be involved in the battle that is soon to come. Liana is worried that the five kingdoms will not have enough groupings to have spares. Coryn is concerned as to if the Pure Ones will try to take Ambala for the keeping.

Halfway though, a flash of light appears nearly blinding the owls and when it ends, the expect Goddess Cheyenne, but it is two owls that they thought were dead.

"Ezylryb and Autumn?" Coryn and Lydea exclaim speechless

"What the…?" Josh speechlessly says

"The owl gods have resurrected us." Autumn explains

"Like they did Coryn?" Liana asks

"somewhat like that." Ezylryb replies

"How the…? You were killed by Elanore and you died six years ago." Josh asks

"I was killed by Pure Ones, but not by Elanore. I died when the Pure Ones caused a great fire in Ambala and they killed my owlet and me. That was a decoy I had to fake my death." Autumn explains

"What?" Josh asks

After a whole hour of explanations, things are finally cleared up and they all know of the truth. The whole time she was lying. Caspian knew he was right when he overheard the convocation that night. Autumn herself corrects everything and things have finally been explained.

The Ambalan cabinet are confused really, but they know Autumn is a Kin anyways. They work it all out and they still don't know what to do. Autumn is allowed Elysa under her guardianship. However, If Ezylryb becomes king; Autumn will have to surrender her throne over to him unless they remarry, because they say that they aren't married by kingdom law. Meaning, the gruelling task of dealing with this begins, but they will fight in the War of War's End, and will deal with that royal junk later.


	31. Chapter 31: Anik the Spy

Chapter 31: Anik the Spy

Ever since at least a month or something ago, Elanore has been suspicious of the possibility of a spy in St. Aegolius. She has been looking over incidences over the last year or so and there have been many incidences before the Battle of Eternal. She had realised that a guard has been helping Guardians with information and with prisoners. Elanore herself finds the evidence of the spy when she looks over some notes and finds some reports and documents saying that a soldier has been missing several times in a row. Even before the Battle of Eternal…

"…_It has been two different soldiers missing, your majesties. I have noticed that some Pure Ones act strangely and I don't know what to say." Morin's report-February 24__th_

"…_Two soldiers seem to be missing from the listing for this mission. I have tried to look for these two, but the guards I cannot find. …and they are the security detail!" Celia's note- March 3__rd_

"…_Some guard noticed a soldier leaving our base last night…" Morin's report- March 8__th_

Elanore finds it peculiar that two soldiers are always missing. She suspects them to be Guardian spies. She doesn't alert Nyroc, Morin or Celia of her research into this. She herself doesn't feel safe that a spy or two is amongst them. Especially if Guardians will come and shatter her eggs she had lain to ensure the bloodline of Kludd lives on and to continue the Pure Ones.

…_Although when she looks at her two eggs, she is reminded of an image of a half-breed sooty-barn owlet that comes out of its embryonic prison and the name "Alistair" looming in her mind…_

In Ga'Hoole, Anik had travelled there to break the news to The Royals and Guardians. Some don't take this news well, especially the son of Kludd and father of the High Tyto, Coryn. Liana herself fainted from hearing that there are Pure One owlets to her son and daughter in law and Coryn was infuriated. Autumn managed to keep him under control with Pellimore before Liana came too. Josh is blown away himself that Elanore was able to have owlets. Lydea is worried that the bloodline will live on and that they will be Pure Evil, much to the dismay to the eggs' grandparents, the Lord of Ga'Hoole and Queen of Middle Kingdom. To-be King of Ambala, Ezylryb, merely sighs. He knows of what evil Kludd's bloodline has since the scarred owl himself almost killed his beloved Autumn that day in Tyto Forest years ago. He knows that the only ones that are pure are Coryn and his daughter, Amethyst and when asked by Josh, he merely says…

"_Some owls are born pure, like your mother, Josh, but some are born with an aura of pure evil. There is no telling of what this means and I myself, a scholar… know that I am, for once, clueless…"_

Autumn nods in agreement to her husband's notion as she has a look of anxiety in her hazel/brown eyes as she agrees…

"_This goes against all I know also… I worry that we will perish in a war forthcoming besides the War of War's End. Those owlets end up as the next generation of Kludd's descendants who will inherit the evil bloodline of their mother, Elanore Camille, and their father, Nyroc. I know it hurts to hear this, Coryn and Liana, but things… I don't know what else to say besides what bothers my mind…"_

Liana has a tear falling from her eyes as she says in her mind _"Say it isn't so!"_ Coryn holds his wife's wing and Josh sighs sadly. He doesn't know what to do. He may have the Gift of Intelligence, but for once in his life, he is thoughtless and doesn't know what to do. Caspian and his fiancée, Maria, share uneasy glances and Lucas doesn't know what to say. Most of the Guardians are unsure of what to do as their king has been sitting on the royal perch, thoughtless for minutes. Lydea herself knows that winter is ending in the coming week, and she will have no visions into the past to give her clues unless she is in the North. Liana silently cries to herself. She ever would have wanted her grandowlets born into the Pure Ones, to be evil.

In the Pure One base, back in St. Aegolius, Elanore finds no leads as to who the spy is. She decides to tell her husband, ending her freelance and otherwise solitary research. She steps into the throne room with her burgundy cape draped across her shoulders and the silver pin gleaming in the moonlight and gentle lighting of the room. Elanore stands in the middle of the room as Nyroc takes notice and descends from his throne to meet his queen and mother of what will be two owlets. He kisses her cheek and he holds her close. She whispers into his ear…

"_There is a spy among us, my love…"_

Upon hearing this, he pushes her off and starts pelting questions to her after an array of vulgar owl curse words. She replies with answers that she doesn't know and that she has been doing research. Elanore then explains that there are two spies among the Pure Ones and she doesn't know of who the perpetrators are. He decides to do a roll call and headcount of every soldier. He orders for Morin and Celia to be brought to him immediately. Elanore asks if she will do anything and Nyroc asks her to join him upon his perch. She does as she is told.

Morin and his wife, Celia enters and bows before their king and queen. Nyroc explains what is going on and the two owls are gobsmacked. They have been seeing that there have been owls missing, but they thought they were just skipping their duties and training, like what most do. Nyroc orders for them to gather all of the troops and for them to line up before being counted and have their name marked to enter the throne room to hear an address. They both do as they are told and leave after a bow.

Elanore looks to her king as one by one, the soldiers forward in. Celia handles the marking while Morin counts. It may take very long, but after a while, all are done and marked. Anik's spy partner is apprehensive of them finding that his brother in arms will be killed because of the status as a spy. Nyroc orders that they tell him or Elanore when Anik returns.

Elanore and Nyroc take retreat in the nursery as Elanore tenderly speaks to her eggs. Nyroc cuddles his queen affectionately before Morin knocks at the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Morin nervously asks

"No, no. Come in, general." Elanore giggles

Morin sheepishly enters and he sees his king and queen in a happy mood. Elanore especially since she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Why so bloody sheepish, Morin?" Nyroc asks

"Oh… nothing, my lord. Just a bit… I don't know." Morin replies

"Any news on Anik the spy?" Elanore asks

"Some guards have spotted him arriving. Possibly from the Ga'Hoole tree." Morin reports

"Bring him here…" Elanore sadistically smiles

Anik is minding his business and his co spy is telling him get out of St. Aegolius before he is arrested, knowing that Elanore and Nyroc don't treat traitors nicely. Before he leaves, Anik is arrested by the Pure One Guard, as his accomplice hides away in fear saying prayers to Glaux that he won't be found. Anik tries to break free, but he is forced to the higher chambers and into where Nyroc and Elanore are residing at this time, the nursery. He is forces to kneel before the Lord High Tyto and his queen and his wings are geld behind his back.

"Well, well. I never knew a spy would last this long in our ranks." Elanore coldly sneers

"Shut up!" He yells toward her

"How dare you…" Elanore replies offended before she starts to laugh "Pity, you are of the noblest of races and yet you work for members of the lower species? How pathetic."

"Listen here, Elanore Camille Brix, I will never talk and you know that." Anik spitefully replies

"My mate and I know it was you who aided our prisoners to freedom, who gives them information about us and who will always steal documents for the monsters known as Guardians." Nyroc recaps

"If anything, it is you and your mate who are the monsters." Anik snarls with a laugh "Disgracing the Tyto race and believing utter lies? You are nothing more than the monsters that would haunt owlets' daymares."

"Now, tell me everything you know." Elanore orders slowly for effect

"Never!" Anik resists

"Stop trying my patience, spy." Elanore demands "Tell me everything you know about the Guardians!"

"You know I will never say anything, little woman." Anik sneers

"I am not that small owl anymore. I have grown since that fateful age of 14." Elanore replies offended

"How dare you say such a thing!" Nyroc speaks up

"I will never talk and you know that I will break you, Elanore." Anik sneers

"I have had enough!" Elanore screeches in anger

She raises her claw and stabs Anik in the chest and he starts do fade from existence as Elanore has stabbed him in the heart. The soldiers drop the traitor as he starts to feel cold. Elanore takes a step back and Anik dies, his blood seeping from his body onto the floor. Her face remains unchanged from a glare as she stares down the dead body. Nyroc looks to his queen before he dismisses the troops. Nyroc orders for them to send the body as a warning. He looks at Elanore's stained claw of blood red and he washes it clean to purify her claw once again as he says that a little water clears her from this deed… (**Macbeth reference**)


	32. Chapter 32: This Means War!

Chapter 32: This Means War!

The Pure Ones tasked with delivering the body of Anik make their journey and yet, Elanore's message couldn't be clearer. Josh sends orders to Anik's wingman in the spying and asks for him to abort and to return to Ga'Hoole, post haste. To-be Queen Autumn is worried as the nights pass; things will only get worse as the war is on the brink of emerging. Her husband shares the same worry, seeing, as this isn't the first time he has been worried about losing.

Lydea finds that her pacifism and neutrality is being put to the test again, she knows that she has to be on the aligned forces, but she detests fighting. She expresses concern that Elanore herself might be planning steps ahead when it comes to the fact that she is a smart owl. Lydea hopes that if she has to fight, this has to be the last battle ever, hence the name, the War of War's End. She isn't alone in this agreement as Ezylryb remains pacifist himself, but will fight just to make sure that the Pure One threat is finished.

The Schana girls are upset to hear that Anik has died and they owe it to his bravery that these two girls are still alive and are with their loved ones this night. Sina Schana, the eldest daughter, owes it to Anik's teaching skills that she can fly all by herself. She is the envy of other owlets as this beautiful snowy owl can fly all by herself and she is only nine too. Most owlets learn to fly when they are 10 or 11 years old, but Sina Schana is nine and she can move gracefully like a swan. Barran Schana, the youngest daughter remembers when he had saved her from the Pure Ones ages ago. This young Goddess of the Moon makes the moon turn into a mostly dark one, as she is saddened that a great hero of the tree and to these girls has died.

The Final Ceremony happens and Ga'Hoolians and the two princesses pay their respects. The royals get together to see what they can do next. They know that now is the time, but since all of the recent deaths, who would know what to do.

"We are screwed." Lydea sighs

"Since when are we screwed, Lydea?" Ezylryb asks

"There ain't no way in sprinking hagsmire that we will win against the Pure Ones." Lydea sighs

"You know we can't give up." Coryn says

"I agree." Autumn concurs

"We are working on it. It is just a bit impossible at the moment. We have several things to worry about and the fact that we don't have anyone within the Pure One base is really going to have us clueless and if they plan to attack out kingdom… We will be oblivious!" Lydea panics

"I also worry, like Lydea." Caspian agrees, "The Pure Ones are a threat against Tyto Forest even more than anyone else. I am the young king and they could overthrow me without any problems. The Tyto Monarchy would be finished and the forest would be for the Pure Ones. I don't even have any kids yet!"

"I won't give up. Those bastards took my kingdom and I want to give them a run for their shinies." Lucas disagrees

"Lucas, I know you want to fight for Silverveil to say that you bastards deserved this fight, but I don't think that you should be confident about it." Liana disagrees with the Silverveil King

"Why is it that you have to give guidance over me when you are not my girlfriend anymore? Are you not over me or something?" Lucas asks

"You are my friend, Luca! I did get over you! When it was over, I the fell for Coryn! Not because he was at that time, King of Ga'Hoole, but he is a decent owl who, like me, knows his way around Pure One soldiers!" Liana screams in anger

"The only reason you would ever, ever, say that is that you are indeed, as you say, "not over" Queen Liana and that if you had the chance that you would court her?" Autumn asks

"We ended after the Silverveil Coup 9 years ago. Her father took her back to Middle Kingdom for her protection. He wanted her to be safe. It did hurt for a while, but then I got the sprink over it. If you didn't marry that lost cause of a king that lost his throne to the damn snowy owl there, I would have asked your father permission for marriage to make our two kingdoms in alliance again. You married a throneless usurper and son of Nyra the Liar and sprinking Kludd the murderer!" Lucas answers

"How dare you! Coryn died, Lucas. He had his sprinking wing cut off and he died an honourable death and was lucky to come back. He mayn't be here right now to kick your ass, but I will do it for him. You might be killed soon for being a sprinking bastard and it will be me who will do it!" Liana snarls

"King Lucas! Queen Liana! I have heard enough!" Autumn says as she stands between their seats on opposite sides of the room "The Combined Forces need all six kingdoms and I will not stand for it if there are only three or four."

"Autumn, this is not the time to be dealing with a former couple!" Josh says with a facewing

"…And you expect me, a pacifist, to go into battle? You expect a young king that doesn't want to fight to fight?" Lydea asks

"We will talk about this later." Josh says without even looking at her

"WHAT?!" Lydea exclaims

"Autumn, continue." Josh says avoiding what Lydea will say next

Lydea scoffs as Autumn clears her throat. Ezylryb knows of her peacekeeping skills when time comes to fighting between royals or parliament members and he just allows it. Seeing as Liana and Lucas, an ex-boyfriend and an ex-girlfriend, now leaders of their kingdoms are fighting as if they were going to go to war.

"Listen here, Liana married Coryn because she fell in love with him and he promised to protect her. I know because it is Glamoria and you cannot judge that kind of love because you would also be judging my relationship with my soon-to-be King Ezylryb. If you have any judgement, it shouldn't be taken out on someone that means well for you. Liana only wants to help you, young'un." Autumn says calmly "So…" She says before a pause… before you can literally see flames in her eyes as she yells, "GET OVER THE FACT THAT LIANA IS MARRIED AND YOU MISSED YOUR GLAUX-DAMN CHANCE WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT OFF YOUR DAMN TAILFEATHERS AND DID IT BEFORE SHE MET THE SWEET BOY NAMED CORYN!"

Everyone stares open mouthed and Autumn calms down and takes her place next to Ezylryb, whom isn't shocked of her amazing ability. Lucas copped it, he looks at Liana, and she agrees with what Autumn said. She then takes her place and he is paused before taking his place.

"Well done." Ezylryb says to her

"It's what I do best." Autumn shrugs with a cheeky smile

"Alright. So we have that in order, now. I will ask one thing. Are we in?" Josh asks

"What do you think?" Lydea says with a roll of her eyes

"Can we just end this meeting?" Liana asks

"Ok then, we are all set to attack in two moons?" Josh asks

"Yes!" they all reply

"Ok then, jeez…" Josh says before he bangs the gavel


	33. Chapter 33: Saying Goodbye Again

Chapter 33: Saying Goodbye again

Yet again, we will try to send Sina to her boarding school. The Pure Ones kidnapped her last time and we are taking no risks or anything like that this time. This time, I will also be escorting my daughter to her school. Since Anik's death, our Guardian Spy Program has been on hiatus since it is too dangerous to be there right now. I just find it too dangerous to be there since what happened days and days ago.

My eldest knows how to fly and that leaves an advantage on our part. I order to have my Northern Royal Guard and my two generals, General Taw and Vice-General Anya, to help out in the security detail. Josh says that the Guardians in the Search and Rescue Chaw will have to help out. Sina is eager to leave Ga'Hoole to go to her school. She says that being in the North will allow her to live in her homelands for some time and she says that when she attends the GTA in five years' time, she will love to become a guardian. I suppose that she will be in the Healing Chaw because she is proving good at healing. I mean, I have my powers, but she is a nine-year-old girl who is learning things from being around me.

Sina and Barran, my precious daughters are hanging around their little brother, Winter. Spring has come around and our little owlet is just an angel. The girls offer to help out when we are busy. Usually we have either of the Canner Triplets watching over them. They are GTA students now and they usually want to help out friends of the family. Blythe likes babysitting and she and Sina share the same passion for music, so they get along quite well. They may all be 14 now, but they are good girls. They are all in their uncle Dylan's class by now and are in junior year 1. I wonder what chaws they will be in anyways.

The night comes and Sina is already up. It is the rise of the moon, she is up, and we can hear Sina as she and Barran are talking.

"_I hope those Pure Ones don't get you, Sina." Barran says_

"_I will end up flying away as fast as I can." Sina replies with confidence_

"_I don't want to lose you, big sister." Barran cries_

"_Look, if those Pure Ones kidnap me again, I want you to be a good big sister of Winter, ok." Sina says_

I get up and walk over to the bedroom of my girls and they are having a sisterly hug. That is so sweet. I then hear Winter's cries coming from the nursery and I end up walking into it. He is lying in his nest crying and I come and quiet him down. He is crying and I decide to get the girls and have breakfast as a family, one last time. Sina is exited to go today and Barran is worrying her little mind. Winter is a baby, so he would not understand. My girls are happy and everyone sees us off.

Flying through the mists, I am worrying that Elanore has ordered for my daughter to be kidnapped again. She is flying around and I tell her to make sure she says with the group and doesn't rush ahead. She replies with the usual reply and we continue flying. Things are going well so far as the temperature starts to get colder. The North isn't too far from here. We just have the Ice Narrows to get through before we are almost there.

Sina is keeping up well as we end up going through the ice narrows. She keeps up and she almost is leading the group at one point. She is so excited and I admire that. Halfway there and she can't wait. She is sad that she had to leave Ga'Hoole, but I say she has truly come home. Usually she is between homes in the North and in Ga'Hoole. I say to her that the North is her home, her birthplace. She agrees with me. Besides, she is better suited for the north because she doesn't care about the cold. I guess she is used to it.

The school is in sight and we are upon landing. Sina has been getting better at all of her flying abilities and we all alight gently at the entrance of the school. Sina stands proudly as she and I fix our scarves. The headmistress comes out and bows before us before showing us around. Sina is happy to finally be here. I guess she will be happy to attend boarding school. We see what the classes are like and they are nice. Then we come to where Sina will be staying. She has her own room and it has been decorated with the stuff that was left here the night she was kidnapped.

She comes in and everything is here. Her scarves, her dolls, all of her jewellery, her books and all of her sheet music to her music and she says that she will join the owlet choir here. I smile at my daughter and she smiles back. We hang around for a while before it comes to that bittersweet goodbye. Sina gives us each a hug and tears are falling from my eyes. There are Royal Guards posted here until we deal with the Pure Ones. Until they are defeated, they will stay here guarding Sina and the school grounds.

Sina is sad, but she isn't crying, unlike me. Josh takes my wing and he whispers that she will be fine. I know that. We then take off to return home to Ga'Hoole. My baby girl is going to be here for five years before she comes home to Ga'Hoole for her GTA training. Barran will go here when she has to go to school in some time. I will be happy to have my girls together again with their brother, since the home will be a little quieter without Sina around. I hope she will be ok…


	34. Chapter 34: The Twins of St Aegolius

Chapter 34: Twins of St. Aggies

In the time that the Aligned forces are planning their attack, Elanore keeps a vigil on her eggs. She remembers when the Scared Orb, Nyra and Kludd's first child, was shattered and that left the queen distraught and pissed off for ages. She doesn't want her children to die at the claw of Guardians. Javier is busy drawing up his own plan to destroy the aligned forces before they get them while Elanore is with their twins.

They aren't choosy as to what they want their owlets to be, but they prefer to have at least a male owlet from this set of offspring to hatch in the coming weeks or so. The springtime is a beautiful time of year as the nights are cool and tranquil and the days are long and not very cold anymore. Elanore sleeps in the same room as her eggs as she wants her heirs to hatch. She still has dreams of the one egg and the owlet that seems oh so familiar to her named "Alistair". She thinks that something happened and she doesn't know what, but it has something to do with that.

The night if the hatching gets closer and closer and Elanore can feel it. She sees her little eggs slightly wobbling and she thinks the night will be within the first days of September. Nyroc says that she is getting baby brain from being around the eggs. She just says to her mate that she is happy, nevertheless. She hears Nyra's voice in her head, it is telling her all of these baby things, and she says that she will be fine. Nyra says that she if she could raise her like a daughter, she guesses she will do good too. Elanore says that things are ok and that she shouldn't be worrying about her great-grandowlets.

The night of the September 2nd is when these two owlets hatch. She ends up seeing a little boy hatch first and then a beautiful little girl. Nyroc shares a smile with his queen as their owlets have hatched. The lineage will continue and the Pure One throne will have a king or a queen. Elanore asks her king what he will name his son and he says that he will name him Javier, the middle name of his grandfather, Kludd. Elanore names her daughter Elysia, a simular name to her.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, Liana and Coryn are with their daughter Amethyst until a scroll is dropped into their hollow. Coryn picks it up, he reads it, he immediately drops it, and Liana goes to see the dilemma. She then sees he words "The owlets have hatched…" and a portrait on the scroll. She then starts to cry. Their first two grandchildren are probably evil and they have nothing to with making them good. Liana says that the sweet baby-faced owlets will become the new generation of evil. Coryn promises that he will find a way to get them far away from there and she says that it is impossible. Coryn says to his wife…

"_I am a Guardian of Ga'Hoole, Liana, my pet. Nothing is impossible."_

Hope fills Liana's dark green eyes as she knows what he is saying is true. She has never doubted any logic that her husband has said really. Sure, the image of his wing being ripped off did terrify her, but since the owl gods are keeping him alive, she knows that Coryn would never die again. Coryn takes Liana's wing and she is lead into a big hug from her mate. She is worried that her two grandchildren are evil, but in the immortal words once said, _"All owls are born pure…"_


	35. Chapter 35: War Will Happen

Chapter 35: War Will Happen

The aligned forces meet and they have all heard the news of the of the owlets they had dubbed the "Twins of St. Aegolius". Coryn and Liana have ambitions to get the owlets out of there, but they don't know who will fight the enemies. Coryn says that he will fight Nyroc and Elanore. Everyone looks at him with a confused and worried glance as he says that it won't be easy, but it has to be done, for the good of the world. Liana has tears in her eyes, as the son that was the one thing she had with Coryn when he was King of Ga'Hoole. Lydea remains worried, as she knows something will happen the night of the battle. Just if her pacifism isn't already on the line again.

Ever since that night in the Battle of The North, the near death experience that almost was, she has hated fighting ever since. It was fighting that almost got her killed by Nyra and if Ezylryb didn't come at just the right time, Lydea would have died right there in the cave and the Pure Ones would have won. Lydea worries that the fighting will never stop and she doesn't want any part of it. However, because she us a Guardian, she has no choice to uphold the oath that they say in their initiation. She knows of her pacifism, but she has to do the right thing and the Aligned Forces need their leaders all together now. Ezylryb is also a pacifist and he does have regret over when he fights and has the same opinions as Lydea.

As for Caspian, the young king of Tyto Forest, this will be his first battle and he intends to come back alive. He is planning to marry Maria after the War of War's End. He also wants to make it alive, since Tyto Forest needs their king and he is the only remaining of his family. Maria herself is worried for everything and Lucas says that the battle will be the last they will ever fight. She smiles when she hears that from her elder brother. Caspian assures her that with all six kingdoms fighting, they are bound to win.

Autumn is sharpening her pair of katana and she would love to see a defeat of the Pure Ones. It has been many centuries since the battle began with Mordecai and Cheyenne and she says it is time of the end. She knows of Mordecai being in Hagsmire, sealed away with the combined power of the 13 other owl gods that try to keep him at bay. She says that the seal is somewhat breaking and she has an idea of what is making the seal come loose…

Elanore, known to the owl gods are the "Mordecai Trigger" or "That little owl broad who keeps messing with everything" is what is aiding his escape. Her eyes glow when she is in deep emotion and it has happened several times before, the seal is coming loose and it is because of Mordecai's dark magic, or more accurately, natchmagen. The owl gods don't want to worry anyone about Mordecai since he is still in Hagsmire. The two leaders of the Owl God Assembly, Owl God Glaux and Goddess Nya fear the return will happen if Elanore isn't killed. Mordecai plans to return and to unleash his wrath while he uses her lances against the seal. Cynder ended up using her firepower to weld the lid shut while Nya froze it over. Glaux says to the owl gods that it isn't a solution, but it should hold him off.

Meanwhile, in the Pure One Base, Elanore is nursing her hatchlings while Nyroc and the inner circle have a meeting to discuss the battle plan. Elanore herself is worried for the life of her owlets. She is quite fond of her owlets now and she worries that they would be killed when the battle will be fought. They know the aligned forces would bring the fight to them, so things will need be ready by then. Nyroc meets with Morin and Celia and they are ordered to make sure things will be ready.

Nyroc comes into the nursery and she is placing them in their nest to go to bed. The two little ones are being fussy and Elanore has had it for tonight. It isn't the fact that they are pissing her off; it is just because of her fears and for all these flashes of memories that make no sense to her.

"Good morning, my queen." Nyroc says as he kisses Elanore's head

"The children are being fussy…" Elanore says in a somewhat calm voice

"At least they are going to sleep." He smiles

"Yeah." She replies

The owlets fall asleep and the parents leave the room to go into theirs. Elanore takes off her scarf and Nyroc kisses her neck.

"We will be prepared for the war that will come." He whispers in her ear

"Nyroc, I worry." She speaks up as she turns around

"What is it, my queen?" He asks with concern

"Honey, I worry that the Guardians or your father, Coryn, will kill our owlets." She replies

"Elanore, we are getting things ready and I assure you that Coryn, Liana nor Josh will get our owlets. They will have to get through me and you." He assures her

"We may have it all worked out, but i don't even know if we will be able to see what will happen." She worries

"We have it all worked out and no matter what, we will win this time. Prove me wrong, but I will win this for us. For the Pure Ones. For Tyto supremacy." He assures her with a grasp of her wings

"Nyroc…" She whispers

"Hmm? What is it?" He asks

"Nothing." She replies

Elanore and Nyroc go to bed and Elanore snuggles with her king as she has thoughts pending on her mind.


	36. Chapter 36: The War of War's End

Chapter 36: War of War's End

The Battle is upon them. Josh and Lydea watch as their forces come together in Ambala at the meeting point. They will soon head over the border into St. Aegolius. Ambala's army is ready and waiting for the others to arrive. The Guardians have arrived, so have the Northerners. The army of owls from Tyto Forest, resistance members and armada warriors appear over the border. Their leader, the young king Caspian and also his prime minister and war ready resistance leader, Bryony, have arrived with many owls at their disposal. The last to arrive is the Silverveil owls and their king, Lucas.

Looking into the distance lies the boarder to St. Aegolius Canyons. The kings and queens look upon it as they are about to fight a battle of all battles. A siege of all sieges. The level of danger is so great that they know that once they fly in, they can't fly out until the Pure Ones are defeated once and for all. It will be a battle to end it all. Two clans will end the everlasting war. Who will succeed? Who will fall? Who will be victor? Those thoughts and questions loom in the minds of the kings and queens.

The battle plan is looked over one last time and all are scared, but hiding their fear is what they will do for this battle. They are about to leave and owls are saying their last goodbyes. The to be king of Ambala, because of his wife's inheritance, Ezylryb holds Autumn's wings. He told her that this battle will be dangerous and he says that Guardians will always return, no matter what. Autumn does believe it, seeing as she is a Guardian also, but she remains worried. She says that she wants to come, but Ezylryb says it is too dangerous for her. She knows he is right.

Just as the Ambalan Royals are discussing things, the Northern Queen remains worried. She knows that they have to be defeated, but she is at the same time pacifist and would detest fighting at all costs. She is getting mixed messages from her mind and she is determined to come home alive to her two daughters and her newborn son, but is worried that she will die. She knows Nyra isn't alive anymore and has been dead for five years, but since hearing that Nyra possessed Elanore, she remains worried.

Ambala takes off for the eastern side of the base with half of the Guardians. Silverveil takes off with Middle Kingdom to go to the west and the northwest. The rest of the Guardians, Tyto Forest and Northern Kingdom to go and storm the gates. Autumn watches as they all leave and she doesn't have the heart to pick up her helm and follow. She knows the danger and she can't afford to die again.

Nyroc has his soldiers ready as they are watching the boarder and they have all crossed. Elanore helps her husband get ready as he wears a cape of black and red, signalling evil, darkness, danger, anger, all of the emotions portrayed by two colours combined. Nyroc takes to the sky as she stands with her two owlets under her wings, one under each. She then starts feeling like she is going to faint and she takes the twins back to their bed and puts them there. She then backs up onto a wall and she hears a voice…

"_Hello Elanore…" it whispers in a motherly voice_

The attack starts while Nyroc flies to his throne room and calls the Pure One Soldiers to battle. The Guardians lead the way while Tyto Resistance, Tyto Forest Army and the Northern Kingdom Army follow on. On signal, Silverveil and Middle Kingdom charge in led by their leaders King Lucas of Silverveil, Queen Liana of Middle and her husband Lord Coryn of Hoole. Then the rest join in and the Pure One base cops it all.

Coryn meets up with Josh and Liana and they take out Pure Ones. Liana then takes a turn and uses her sword to slice the enemies and spar with a few of them. Josh and Coryn continue forward to the throne room, flying through the battlefield as the battle intensifies. Dodging the Pure Ones' attacks and random members of armies and resistances being thrown around or falling down, dead. They get to the elites training grounds and the elites attack the pair of owls. Josh and Coryn are getting though, but Josh gets held back.

"Go on without me!" Josh yells between sword swings "We'll catch up later!"

"Alright. Just hold your own." Coryn replies as he takes off

Coryn enters the throne room and he is looking around for the one that was once his son before he became corrupted by the Pure One regime and Elanore, the queen. He is wandering around before Nyroc bursts out of his hiding place and blindsides his father. Coryn slides over to a wall as Nyroc stands with his eyes glowing red.

"Nyroc." Coryn says as he gets up and picks up his sword

"Hello, father." Nyroc sadistically smiles "Nice to see you again before I waste you."

"Well, I guess it is father against son now. Don't you have any regret for becoming this." Coryn replies as they start to circle each other

"Regret? I have become what I have been destined to be. This is my destiny." Nyroc replies

"You have become a monster, Zayin. Your own mother has lost faith in you. How could you become a Pure One?" Coryn contradicts his son

"How couldn't i? You failed Nyra and the one she thought more of as a daughter gave meaning to my life. To avenge Kludd and Nyra..." Nyroc replies

"You had meaning to take the Middle Kingdom Throne, not to become a Pure One!" Coryn exclaims

"…and now. I will kill the one thing that has soiled our honour as Tyto's and as Pure Ones." Nyroc announces

"I saved our honour; it was Nyra and Kludd who ruined it for our side of the family!" Coryn explains

"Shut up you sprinking bastard child!" He says as he charges

The two sides begin to fight all the while Elanore is sitting in the Nursery. She is sitting against the wall feeling faint before she heard the voice of Nyra.

"Nyra?" Elanore asks

"_I will ensure the victory of the Pure Ones, Elanore. Hold still." Nyra replies_

Elanore's eyes glow red and she starts to have an epileptic fit. Nyra is trying to possess Elanore, but her body isn't allowing it. She rolls on the floor and she starts to scream in agony as she is hurting her. Nyra is trying so hard and Elanore is trying to allow it, but it isn't working.

"_Elanore, stop Resisting!" Nyra demands_

"I'm not!" Elanore replies, "I want you to help me!"

Her eyes flash from blue to red to gold. Her eye colour changing every time one of them has control she starts screaming louder and louder and Nyra is trying not to hurt her, but something is pulling her away from Elanore. The three sides of Elanore are clashing as she is in a fit. She is convulsing as she drops to the floor and gets up and backs into a wall breathing frantically.

Meanwhile, the father and the son fight their great battle. Nyroc charges at his father with his sword firm in his grip and Coryn counters it with a block. Swords clash and some sparks are seen. Nyroc is determined not to give up. Coryn is trying not to hurt him, as he loves his son, no matter what, but he has to stop him somehow. Coryn's distracted mind leads to Nyroc clawing his chest. Three talon marks across his chest are bleeding and he keels over in agony. Nyroc chuckles darkly as he approaches his foe.

"Going to give in yet, Coryn?" Nyroc asks

"Never!" Coryn replies as he stands back up

Coryn gets up and gathers all of his adrenaline to fight again. Nyroc waits for the attack and Coryn charges at him with his sword…

Elanore's screams are louder and louder as Nyra is trying to possess her. Elanore wants her help, but as memories begin to flood back to her mind. She realises something that she thought she lost…

"Nyra, please…" Elanore breathes between seething pain and screams of agony "…Stop!"

"_Now why would i?" Nyra asks_

"You're going to kill me!" Elanore screams

"_I'm not going to kill you." Nyra says with a roll of her eyes (what would be if she were here…)_

Nyra then is almost successful when Elanore sees visions of a past forgotten long ago. Like it is a past life that she doesn't remember. Nyra then has almost got her under the control until the one most evil words are screamed…

"**Metalbeak**!" Elanore screams

Nyra pauses as she has just said a name that she wouldn't expect her to remember, since she was only nine when he was killed by Soren. Nyra is silent before she gets the strength to ask what the hagsmire she is saying.

"_What did you say?" Nyra asks_

"I remember…" Elanore whispers

Elanore's eyes briefly turn back to their original colour before they turn blue. The resistance starts as Elanore's body is resisting Nyra's scroom from possessing her. She starts pulsating again and she bursts out the door of the nursery and in her contusions, she falls down the stairs with screams in agony…

Meanwhile in the fight, Coryn and Nyroc have their swords linked together and both sides are pushing against their swords with all of their strength. Coryn isn't going to let himself lose and Nyroc is determined to end him. When the two owls hear Elanore's screams they stop and wonder where they are coming from. Nyroc is distracted by this as he runs up to the door.

"Elanore!" Nyroc exclaims

Coryn knows now that he is distracted, now is the time to end him. He knows he doesn't want to do it, but he has to kill the Pure One King, which is his son. Coryn lets out a long sigh and says to himself "I'm sorry, Nyroc… Glaux have mercy on you now…" as he gets up and charges toward the evil king. With a swing of his sword down his spine… Nyroc falls to the ground and his cape is torn down the middle. The owl that had others at his mercy, the pawn in the game of chess played by the temptress, has been rendered so helpless. His dark blood pours from his wound onto the ground and Coryn falls to the ground. He has done it. He killed the Pure One King…

_**He killed his son…**_


	37. Chapter 37: The Dark Queen

Chapter 37: The Evil Queen

Elanore's body bursts through the doors in the state she is in happening and Coryn looks at It with concern and worry. Why the hagsmire is she doing this? Coryn doesn't know as he asks himself that. Elanore is screaming in agony and finding it hard to breathe as she lies on the ground fighting.

"C-C-Coryn…" Elanore chokes "H-Help me-e!"

Coryn doesn't know what to do. He watches as her eyes turn blue and she raises her claw to her neck, to kill herself, but it all stops and the claw is lowered. He takes a step back as she gets up.

"We meet again, my son." Elanore says in a completely different voice

"Nyra…" Coryn growls as he picks up his sword

The owl turns around and her eyes are blue. Since the first time the two were combined, he knows why Elanore loans her body to Nyra. Nyra wants here revenge on him still. Soren destroyed her 9 years ago and she is still alive though Elanore. She picks up the sword that Nyroc had dropped and just by touching the darkness that is Nyra, it transforms to a rapier with a dark blade. The demon possessing Elanore has come to fight him.

She chuckles deviously "Pity, Nyroc was the better and the successor to that name has now been slaughtered by the original."

"I may have fought you once and died, but by Glaux, I will end you if it is the last thing I do." Coryn snarls

"Still so angry. Well, a mother will have to discipline her son… even in the body of his daughter in law." Nyra unkindly remarks

"Shut up, woman. I don't care if you masquerade yourself in Elanore's body. What matters is that you are the most sprinked up, sick, twisted, crazy and horrid she-owl I have ever met." Coryn snarls

"Petty owlet… You have lost two things since the last battle we fought. You had a throne and a son who you have brutally killed. You think _I_, Nyra Elisa Katelyn Ann Silvia Purudyn-Anisette-Canner am sprinked up? You killed your own flesh and blood, unlike I who failed in killing you." She says, slightly torturing him

"Shut up! I already feel guilty about it as it is!" He screams with tears forming in his eyes

"What? I am telling the truth, Nyroc…" She says in her motherly voice he hasn't heard since his childhood "It is all the truth..."

"SHUT UP!" Coryn screams before he charges toward her

Nyra blocks his attack and wing slaps him aside. He gets up and she uses her word to spar with him. She is proving stronger than him as he fearlessly and swiftly dodges his attacks and counters them with swift timing. He then uses a move Autumn taught him and he twist attacks Nyra and uppercuts her. She stumbles back and he slashes her on the chest. She falls onto her stomach and her eyes go back to Elanore's red colour. He then stands ready and she starts breathing, gasping for air. He then sees a sight he had never seen before, her eyes. Her eyes turn back to her original colour, gold coloured. They are a beautiful colour that is basically the most beautiful colour for a female barn owl. They are the same as her daughter's eyes (**Coryn doesn't know this, nor what the twins look like**).

"Coryn…" Elanore speaks up in a different voice "…I remember."

"Remember what?" Coryn asks

"Remember everything." She replies in what appears to be a French accent

"Huh?" He asks, "What do you mean?"

"I loved Metalbeak… I was his lover… His mistress… his maîtresse en titre…" She says in a hushed tone

"_Lover to my step-father?" Coryn thinks to himself_

"Oh no… I remember him… Our enfant! Sacré Bleu! Why didn't i see this coming?" Elanore exclaims in a mixture of English and French

"What? What the hagsmire does that mean?" He asks

"I'm sorry, Coryn. Sorry for all I have done." She says with forming tears in her eyes

Coryn doesn't know what to say to this as she had done so much within her rule over the Pure Ones. She had taken his son away and she was the reason he is evil besides the bloodline. Now, he is hearing that she was with his stepfather and she was his consort. He is confused beyond repair.

"Coryn, a half breed will rise. He will rise." She winces with tears falling from her eyes

"What?" He asks, "wait… How old are you really? You would have to be over 18 to have been smitten to that bastard."

"Please… Kill me, Coryn. I deserve it. I want to be with the one who I truly love. Kill me." She says with tears falling from her gold eyes

"What?!" Coryn exclaims

"Kill me." She begs with insanity "I have done so much wrong. I want to be with Metalbeak. He loved me; he did so much for me. He had me aged back to age nine and brainwashed Nyra so I could live after what we did."

"What did you do?" He asks "How old are you?!"

"I don't know!" She replies "There is a half breed and he will rise. Bringing doom and destruction everywhere he goes."

"Ok. I don't understand. Whether it is the accent or the lack of information." He says

"Kill me, Coryn. I don't deserve to live anymore. My second chance shall be in Hagsmire with my king." She begs with even more insanity in her voice

"I won't kill you!" He exclaims "I won't do it if you are like this."

"Please, Coryn!" she begs

"No!" He replies firmly

"Please…" She softly begs

"wait… You don't need to die to have a second chance. You can join the Guardians. It isn't too late for you. Your eyes aren't scarlet anymore, they are gold. Pure sprinking gold!" He replies

"Join the Guardians? After all I have done?" She asks

"The family can be together. You, me, my wife, your sister in law, the twins. Everything could be perfect. You don't need to die." He replies

She grasps his wing and with tears streaming down her face, she says "It will never change, Coryn. Nothing will ever change. It will always be Guardian v Pure One. I have given up. I remember all I have lost long ago. I remember the one owl that cared for me. He said he would give the world just to see me smile… Now…"

"What are you doing?" He asks

She raises her claw to her neck and she cries more tears as she says "The half-blood will rise…" before she violently claws her neck leaving three talon marks seeping blood. She falls to the ground and Coryn drops his sword. She then whispers, "I'm sorry…" before she closes her eyes

Coryn looks at the beautiful barn owl that had killed herself with pity. He could have changed her if she was that desperate for a second chance. He looks away from the sight of two dead owls as he turns his head to look out the window. He sees that the battle still ensues…


	38. Chapter 38: The Pure One Twins

Chapter 38: The Pure One Twins

Josh finally makes his way though and he barges into the throne room. Outside, he defeated all of the soldiers. He is slightly disorientated and very exhausted. Coryn laughs as he comes to meet his friend, the King of Ga'Hoole.

"Oh boy… So many soldiers." Josh says in-between pants

"I guess the son of Boron and Barran can't even handle a bunch of soldiers. What will I tell Lydea?" Coryn jokes

"Very funny, but the jokes are _my_ thing." Josh replies with an unimpressed glare

"I killed Nyroc and Elanore killed herself. The Pure One King and Queen are no more…" Coryn reports

"It must have been hard to kill Nyroc, but it had to be done." Josh replies with understanding

"Elanore was the lover of my stepfather…" Coryn announces

"Say what now? Since when would Metalbeak have a mistress?" Josh asks

"I don't know either." Coryn says with a shrug "…but Nyra came back too and she possessed Elanore again. She is finally gone."

"Thank heavens." Josh says as he places his sword away in the carrier on his back

In the silence, they hear crying of babies. Coryn and Josh look at each other. The twins. They take off up the hallway, while keeping their wits about them and enter into the nursery. They had followed the crying of Coryn's granddaughter, Elysia to this room. Coryn approaches the two owlets and they look at him with their golden eyes, Elysia's being like her mother's shade and Javier's like his father's and Coryn's eye shade of gold.

"They don't have red eyes…" Coryn says

"Must be lucky. Who knows what evil could have been breed into them." Josh adds

Elysia looks at Coryn with tears in her eyes. They have been left alone for a bit since their mother did leave the room and these owlets alone. They are just hatchlings still, born only a few weeks ago or so.

"I would have had their mother join us. She wanted a second chance before she killed herself and I offered her to join us. Her eyes were the same colour as my granddaughter's." Coryn says

"Things will never change. She will hate Guardians regardless of any side she is. If she loved Metalbeak, hanged out with Kludd and was the surrogate of Nyra, she would really hate Guardians." Josh replies

"I know. It was worth a try anyways." Coryn agrees

Javier and Elysia, the owlets are staring at the two older owls with curiosity. Coryn decides to try to explain things. He turns to the owlets.

"I know you don't understand, being owlets and all, but, I am your grandfather. I know you are missing your mum, but she… never mind." Coryn says

Josh gets a scarf the two owlets in it and Coryn picks them up. Josh and him take off to the rendezvous point. The Pure Ones remaining are fleeing with their generals. Liana and Lydea are waiting for their husbands at the point with the other royals (Lucas, Caspian and Ezylryb). They land and Coryn places down the owlets. Liana looks at her mate with confusion.

"Our grandchildren, Prince Javier and Princess Elysia of the Pure Ones…" Coryn sighs

"My Glaux… They have their eyes…" Liana says

"Wasn't Elanore guarding them?" Lydea asks

"Some bad as racdrops threw down in the battle." Coryn replies "Nyroc is dead and Elanore… She killed herself."

"Wow… That is just is bizarre. I mean, I was hearing the whole thing, but that is bad." Ezylryb says

"What?" Coryn says, confused

"You could hear it in the higher chambers because the throne room doors were open. I was looking for the answers to one of the questions I had. I guess she answered it." Ezylryb replies

"Let's get out of here." Caspian says to Lucas and Bryony "The Pure Ones could attack us at any moment."

"I agree." Bryony agrees with the king

Caspian, Bryony, and Lucas take off with their armies and the Tyto Resistance. Then they see an owl in the distance. They recognise her as the one owl that wields a katana and wears a bronze guardian helm, Ezylryb's wife (well… Fiancée), Autumn. She lands delicately in front of the five remaining owls.

"What the hagsmire are you doing here?" Ezylryb asks

"I thought you would have been in trouble." Autumn says "But it looks like I missed out in all the fun."

"Just missed it. Elanore and Nyroc are dead and the twins have been rescued." Liana says

"Who rescued the owlets?" Autumn asks

"I did." Coryn replies

She looks at the two owlets and she swoons.

"Your grandchildren are so cute." Autumn swoons

"We have to get going to Ga'Hoole." Josh impatiently says

"I'll take the Ambalan Army back." Autumn offers

"Might as well. I would want You have to get the hagsmire out of here as soon as you can." Ezylryb says to Autumn

"I am a fighter, darling. You don't have to worry about me." Autumn replies with a cheeky smile

"I worry, because you died when I wasn't there to protect you!" Ezylryb growls

"What is with the marriage issues?" Lydea says

"What?" Ezylryb and Autumn ask

"I mean... Oh, Never mind." Lydea says

"I'll take them back and please don't worry, ok." Autumn says to Ezylryb

"Just go, ok." Ezylryb submits, "I don't want to have an argument in front of these owls anyways."

"Love you." Autumn says With a kiss

Autumn and the Ambalan Army heads off. Lydea sends General Taw and Anya to take the Northerners back as she will be going to Ga'Hoole. The group of owls return to the Great Tree with the guardians and a celebration is had. Lydea places her grandchildren in the same nest as her daughter and they sleep soundly.


	39. Epilogue: The Closing Days

Epilogue: The Closing Days

_(Written by Coryn)_

_The closing of the Everlasting War has come. The Pure Ones have finally been defeated. I myself do have the image of the death of my son on my mind. I did have a day are of when I fought Nyra/Elanore. I was angry, but also scared. I cannot explain it. Pelli says that I am just having a bit of post-traumatic stress and Liana agrees. The babies are keeping us up. I don't mind living with my grandchildren and my daughter all in the same room, but they are sorta a but annoying. If one cries, it could set the other two off. We (mostly I) live in the palace hollows with Josh, Lydea and their 3 kids, but it does get loud at times._

_Liana says that she is taking out twin grandchildren to Middle with her and I can have Amethyst. I agree. Middle is where their grandmother is from and it is a part of our family like Tyto Forest is. She loads them into a basket and yet again, my mate and I are separate. She always has to be in Middle all the time usually and she comes here sometimes. She is their queen after all._

_The calm after the battle is now here. Nights pass and the Pure Ones don't attack. I guess they have been defeated once and for all. I don't know, I had to kill Nyroc. Amethyst and I spend time together as daddy and daughter. She is a happy baby, even if her mother isn't here. She loves to play games. She is little, but she is a hyper owlet. I guess if she can keep a secret, we will tell her about her elder brother._

_Lydea, Josh, Ezylryb, Autumn, Liana and I decided it is best that my grandchildren don't know about their parents. Nyroc and Elanore were monsters... They would have killed and imprisoned us... Our owlets growing up in a world full of war. I wouldn't want that for my daughter, Lydea and Josh don't want that for their kids too and Ezylryb and Autumn wouldn't want that for any of their owlets. War I'd what we have worked on stopping for all these years. We don't want it again. We have just worked so damn hard to do the impossible. The guardians have fought to get the North, fought in The Siege, fought Nyra and so many Glaux-damn Pire Ones. We have even fought alongside owl gods and against an evil owl god. I had died once and many others too have passed on because of the war. It has finally ended. Thank Glaux._

_I worry that I might see an uprising of Pure ones. I don't know why. Caspian and Maria's wedding is coming up and we are attending. I do worry because Morin, his family and a ton of elites did escape. I do worry that one (or both) of the twins might be evil. I worry, since... The Canner Family has always been torn between good and evil. My father destroyed the bond between our families. He was the one who started it all. He was corrupt and thought that he click get respect. Racdrops! His legacy is one thing, being a murderer. I am not his legacy, I am not even his son. I am Coryn not Nyroc. Either was my son..._

_Attending the wedding brings back memories of mine. I have been married to Liana for five years now. She is my beloved wife and will always remain that. We are all dressed up for this wedding and it is a happy moment. There are no Pure Ones to ruin a moment like this. Thank heavens. My grandchildren are sleeping by the time of the reception. Amethyst is awake and following me. For a baby, she is such a sheep._

_Just as good times come and go, things are going well. Autumn and Ezylryb got married and it was a fancy royal wedding. I find it confusing that Ezylryb took the Ambala Throne. I thought they would give it to Autumn and expect her to rule it by herself. I guess they allowed it since she is the only eligible heir. Elysa is too young anyways and she is without a mother. Autumn too her anyways. Bless her heart. With all this going on, I guess there is a future for us after all._

_One thing remains on my mind. If Elanore loved Metalbeak and there is some crossbreed threat going to rear its ugly head. I will worry that this has something to do with the Twins too. I do always try and look for clues when Liana isn't in Ga'Hoole. There is nothing in the archives on this. One thing that is now there is a documentation of the War of War's End. There is a picture of Nyroc, Elanore and the twins together in it. I looked upon that picture with sad eyes. My son, my only son and the twins were caught up with the Pure Ones. My son... He had been commended in a way most holy. It is the least we could do for him. He was evil yes, but he was mine and Liana's son, Amethyst's bother and Javier and Elysia's father. I Know his evil came from me. My mother is a Hagsfiend besides a descendant of a Goddess. That is how she possessed Elanore. Natchmagen coursing through her veins... Horrid stuff._

_I wonder what lies ahead for Liana, me and my family. I guess we are together and whoever happens, I'll always protect my mate, daughter and grandchildren. Pelli is worried herself and I tell her not to worry. The triplets are in the GTA now and Blythe is earning some pocket shinies for watching the twins or Amethyst for me._

_As I sign off, I would like to say that things have been better now and Liana, my mate and queen of middle kingdom and I will always be vigilant along with the other guardians of the tree._

_I have this on my mind -The Guardian Oath_

_We are the wyes of the night, the silence within the wind. We are the talons through the fire, the shield that guards the innocent. We shall defend the weak and vanquish the evil._

_...We are the Guardians of Ga'Hoole..._

_Ever faithfully,_

_Lord Coryn of Ga'Hoole._


End file.
